30 dias para recordar
by LiamKa
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS: Bella y Edward estan a punto de casarse cuando ella pierde la memoria. Que pasara cuando Edward se entere que su prometida no lo recuerda y que tiene apenas 30 dias para hacerla recordarlo o se cancela la boda? DRAMA-HUMOR-LEMMON Y AMOR
1. Agujero negro

_**Hello!!**_

_**nuevo fiC! =)**_

_**espero que les guste!!**_

_**drama.. humor.. algo de lemmons y mucho amor! jajaja**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Agujero negro.**_

_**BPOV**_

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi dormitorio asi que agarre la toalla que se encontraba fuera de la ducha y salí corriendo a ver quien era. Lo mas seguro es que fuera Alice ya que mi querida cuñada andaba de cabezas con todo lo de mi boda con Edward. Jamás imagine que casarse seria tan difícil y mas si mi mejor amiga es mi cuñada y se cree experta organizando bodas.

-Bell's –dijo con voz sensual mi novio.

-Cariño no te esperaba –me sonroje por la forma en la que me había encontrado –déjame ir a vestir y regreso.

-Pero para que te vas a vestir si así estas perfecta –dijo con voz coqueta.

-Edward en cualquier momento puede llegar Alice –dije para intentar calmarlo, pero tenerlo tan cerca no e tenia calmada ni a mi.

-Eso no importa, hacemos silencio y la duende creerá que no estamos.

Sonreí y empecé a besarlo como aprobación a su proposición. El cerró la puerta de una patada y me condujo directamente al mueble. Empezamos a besarnos entre risas.

-Sácate la toalla –me pidió

-Eso te daría ventaja tu tienes ropa y yo no tengo nada.

Se notaba lo impaciente que se encontraba mi novio porque empezó a sacarse la camisa y enseguida soltó su cinturón para luego ver caer sus pantalones al piso.

-Estamos impaciente -susurre acercándome y abriéndome lentamente la toalla para luego dejarla caer al piso.

Edward me miro con deseo pero sus ojos siempre expresaban dulzura. Nuestro amor era tan grande que estaba segura que si perdiera la memoria algún día todo lo he vivido con el lo recordaría.

Edward se acerco y me beso con amor como preparándome para lo que pasaría mientras me acariciaba. Y cuando las caricias se estaban volviendo mas intensas sonó la puerta.

-Bella –llamaba Alice con fuerza.

-Escóndete en mi dormitorio –murmure –yo hare que me espere mientras me cambio y luego me la llevare ok?

-ok.

.Espera hasta que nos hallamos ido para salir por favor.

Edward asintió y se metió obedientemente a mi dormitorio mientras yo iba por Alice.

-Bella que mierda haces allá adentro que no me abres?

-Basta enana o harás que todos mis vecinos te escuchen y me echaran del edificio –dije abriendo la puerta.

-Te estabas bañando? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-No es OBVIO? –conteste señalando la toalla

-SI pero tu ruborcito…

-Me hiciste correr Alice, piensa –dije señalando mi sien y haciéndole gesto de "que tonta eres"

-Buenooo… te apuras? Hoy es la primera prueba de tu vestido de novia.

Me estremecí al recordarlo, Alice había elegido el vestido por mi y estaba asegura que ese día parecería la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Tal vez Blancanieves por lo pálida que es mi piel.

-Ok me visto y salgo –dije tratando de decirle que se quede en la sala pero m e ignoro y paso de largo hasta mi dormitorio.

-NO! –grite pero fue demasiado tarde la duende esa ya había abierto la puerta.

-Cual es la paranoia Bella? –pregunto de nuevo en actitud sospechosa.

Entre y al ver que Edward no estaba me volvió el color al rostro. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-es que esta muy desordenado –mentí escondiendo mi nerviosismo.

Alice empezó a rebuscar en mi closet y saco un vestido corto y cómodo y me lo lanzo en la cara para que me lo ponga pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi dormitorio algo llamo su atención. Se agacho a recoger algo y luego se volteo con el rostro rojo.

-Edward sal de ahí ahora mismo –grito dirigiéndose al baño.

Oh Oh. Alice abrió la puerta del baño y luego le tiro el bóxer en la cara a mi novio quien se encontraba parado, sonrojado y tapándose con una diminuta toalla de mano sus partes intimas. No aguante la risa y solté una fuerte carcajada.

Alice me dio una mirada envenenada y grito –tienes 10 minutos, te veo en el coche.

Reí sin parar, Edward estaba rojo como un tomate y con los labios apretados, parado y congelado. Parecía una estatua.

-Amor estas bien?

-La enana me vio –susurro

-No es para tanto –dije acariciando su hermosa cabellera y dándole un beso n el cuello –mejor vístete antes que suba a matarnos.

Ambos nos vestimos apresurados, cogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos corriendo las escaleras agarrados de la mano.

-Te veo luego cariño –grite mientras correa hacia el porshe de Alice.

Mi amiga estaba en silencio, arranco el carro y para mi buena suerte saliendo del parqueadero del edificio nos toco ir detrás de Edward en la cola.

-Bella, sabias que teníamos la prueba del vestido y tu te pones a jugar al papa y a la mama con Edward en este momento?

-Vamos Alice no es para tanto llegaremos a tiempo –trate de tranquilizarla.

-Mas te vale que si, porque si no nos atienden será tu responsabilidad. Ya nos quedan menos de 2 meses Bella. No se casa cualquier persona, Uds. son reconocidos, nuestras familias son importantes… bla bla bla…

Deje de escuchar a Alice, ya había tenido ese sermón varias veces antes. La familia de Edward era prestigiosa, el Dr. Cullen era un famoso cirujano y mi papa era el jefe de la policía, no teníamos tanto dinero como la familia de Edward pero si gozábamos de una cómoda situación económica, lo suficiente como para tener un Audi RS 5 en el garaje de mi departamento. Seria lo boda mas sonada del año y la realizaríamos en la casa de mis futuros suegros…

-Bella? Bella me escuchas?

-Lo siento Alice me distraje.

-Invitaste a Jessica Stanley? –Pregunto con cara de asco –dime que no por favor.

-Claro que… si… papa me obligo –me defendí rápidamente.

-Eso significa que Laurent también ira? –ahora su expresión era de horror.

-si –dije tímidamente.

-Bella como me pudiste hacer eso??? Ella se pasa babeando por mi novio y tu la invistas a tu boda?

-Lo siento Alice yate die que fue Charlie.

-Jamás te lo perdonare, la pasare fatal.

Jasper era novio de Alice, Jas vivía con su hermana Rosalie en el mismo edificio que yo. Todos nos conocimos en el instituto. Desde que los Cullen llegaron al instituto todos querían lamer el suelo que pisaban. Edward era acosado por medio instituto y Alice… Alice debía huir a la salida.

Una tarde Jasper la rescato en su coche y desde ahí se volvieron inseparables. Edward y yo éramos compañeros de Biología así que nuestra relación empezó de una manera bastante común y muy aburrida. Pero todo mejoro cuando mi "compañerito Edward" trepaba por mi ventana todas las noches. Me sonrojé al recordarlo.

Rose, mi amiga desde el pre kínder y hermana de Jasper termino enamorándose el sexi entrenador del gimnasio de la Universidad, quien muy estratégicamente vivía en la habitación de a lado de la mía.

Rose vivía diciéndole a sus padres –e incluso al mismo Jasper –que pasaría en mi casa cuando realmente se iba con el Sr. Músculos (apodo puesto por Jasper Hale).

Al llegar a la casa de la diseñadora sentí por primera vez nervios. Senti como las piernas me temblaban y empezaba a sudar. Alice entro sonriente y pedi que sea ella quien se pruebe su vestido primero y gracias al cielo lo aceptaron.

Alice usaría un vestido corto, lila y muy hermoso. Ella y Rose eran mis damas de honor y Jasper y Emmet los padrinos de Edward. Rose llegaría en cualquier momento para probarse su vestido también.

-Vamos Bell`s es tu turno –me insistió Alice.

Asentí con una mueca y entré al gran probador don de numerosas manos me asistieron, en menos de 5 minutos parecía la cenicienta en persona.

-Estas hermosa –grito Alice cuando me vio salir convertida en un tomate andando.

-eso crees? –pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-Eres la novia mas hermosa que he visto Bell's –me animo mi amiga.

-Gracias –me limite a decir.

Rose se estaba demorando mucho así que decidimos pasar a esperarla a un restaurante que quedaba en la calle de al frente. Pero bajando las escaleras escuche un grito que procedía desde arriba de mi cabeza. Algo venia directamente hacia mi.

-Cuidado –escuche el grito de un niño –mi patineta!!

Fue muy tarde, sentí como la patineta del pequeño empujó mis pies y gracias al "gran equilibrio" que tenia con tacones me vencía hacia delante. Sentí como mi cuerpo rodaba las escaleras, como cada golpe era mas intenso y al final como algo iba goteando a mi paso. El olor de mi propia sangre me estaba mareando, pero para terminar de caer en la inconsciencia sentí como vidrios se incrustaban en mi cuerpo y finalmente como caía sobre algo demasiado rígido como para que mi cuerpo lo soporte.

***

Escuchaba voces, leves susurros, y podía apreciar una luz intensa atreves de mis parpados.

-Isabella? Isabella me oyes? Soy Charlie..

Porque la bendita Isabella no contestaba y hacia callar a ese loco? Gritaba muy cerca de mi y me producía jaqueca.

-Isabella hija… me escuchas?

Acaso esa chica era sorda? Abrí los ojos porque quería saber donde me encontraba y porque había tanto alboroto a mi alrededor. Acaso un achica no puede dormir tranquila? Que hora será? Y que hacia toda esa gente en mi dormitorio?

De repente sentí mucho miedo por tener a extraños en mi pieza así que abrí los ojos de golpe y los vi a todos. 4 mujeres me miraban con curiosidad, 3 hombres me miraban intensamente, 1 hombre de bigotes lloraba y un rubio con mandil me tocaba el brazo.

-Isabella estas bien? –me dijo el rubio.

-Isabella? –pregunte alarmada –que… que… que hacen aquí?

-Bella? –dijo uno de los chicos, uno de cabello claro y facciones hermosas.

-Que hacen en mi… dormitorio? WTF! Donde estoy? Que es esto?

-Bella? –pregunto una chica de pequeña estatura, con el cabello negro y cara de… duende?

-Quien mierda es Bella? E Isabella? Salgan de aquí... que quieren? –grite mientras sentía como lagrimas rodaban de mis ojos.

-ES mejor que salgan o se pondrá peor –dijo el tipo rubio –parece que no recuerda nada.

Que no recuerdo nada? Ello son los que no saben nada… y están locos… son una bola de locos, tal ves asaltantes o sabrá Dios que cosa.

-Sabes tu nombre? -Pregunto el que parecía ser el doctor.

Que pregunta mas estúpida… claro que se mi nombre, yo soy…

-Umm… yo soy… soy…

Que rayos me pasaba? No sabia como me llamaba, no tenia ni idea de mi nombre. Sentí como la desesperación se apoderaba de mi y empecé a llorar y gemir fuertemente.

-Yo… -vacile –yo… no lo se

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos.

-Quien soy? –pregunte entre sollozos cada vez mas fuerte.

-Isabella… Bella Swan. Los que estaban aquí son tu familia. Yo soy el papa de tu prometido.

Mi familia? Prometido? Isabella? No entendía nada, era como si tuviera un enorme agujero negro en mi cabeza.

El Dr. Puso algo en mi suero y sentí como la inconsciencia volvió, como poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento y mis parpados iban ganando peso. El Dr. Salió del dormitorio, pero pude escuchar lo que decía afuera, lo que hablaba con alguien:

-Edward… hijo lo siento –se disculpaba –no recuerda nada.

-Ni a mi? –grito desesperado el muchacho al que pertenecía esa dulce voz –No me recuerda?

-Hijo cálmate, puede tomar tiempo, pero se pondrá bien, le hare unos exámenes y…

-Me dices que mi novia, la mujer que amo no me recuerda y me pides que me calme…

Escuche como su voz se apagaba entre sollozos.

-Edward. Edward –gritaba el Dr.

Trate de recordar ese nombre "Edward" pero fracasaba, mi mente no registraba ningún recuerdo para esa persona…

* * *

_**Reviews si les gusto!!**_

_**gracias por leer mi historia! =)**_


	2. Momentos especiales

_**Hola!!**_

_**Espero ke les guste el nuevo cap..**_

_**Volviendo del feriado.. jajajaja**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Momentos especiales**_

Después de pasar lo que me había parecido una eternidad en el hospital el Dr. Cullen me permitió salir, claro no sin antes mandarme un montón de medicamentos y hacerme jurar que regresaría a terapias con un especialista con el fin de tratar de recuperar mi memoria.

-Lista cariño?

-Si Charlie –conteste.

-Ojala que al llegar a casa recuerdes todo Bella, nada me haría más feliz.

-Lo intentare.

-Te ayudaremos.

Aun veía a todos como extraños pero me tocaba irme con Charlie ya que todos me habían asegurado que era mi padre. Aun así tenía mucho miedo. Mis amigos, o al menos eso era lo que ellos me decían prometieron ayudarme al igual que todos. Ellos se habían presentado al día siguiente que desperté en el hospital y en presencia de un especialista.

-Todos tienen 5 minutos para decirle quienes son, como se conocieron, que son para ella y un momento especial que hayan vivido juntos. Entendido?

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes del Dr. Empezó Rosalie ya que era la que me conocía hace más tiempo.

-Hola Bella –empezó –yo soy Rosalie Hale, nos conocimos en el pre kínder cuando éramos un par de enanitas y desde ahí hemos sido inseparables. Éramos las mejores amigas del mundo hasta que llego la enana de Alice y se metió en nuestras vidas, ahora somos como los 3 mosqueteros, o los 3 chiflados o los 3 cerditos…

-No cerditos no por favor –interrumpió Alice el discurso de Rose.

-Srta. –dijo con voz seria el Dr. Alice se puso la mano en la boca y asintió.

-Bueno un momento especial… umm… puede ser mi fiesta de 9 años –fruncí el seño por no recordar nada y por la impresión que me producía que una persona que conozco hace tantos años pueda desaparecer así de la nada de mi memoria.

-Que sucedió en tu fiesta? –pregunte sonriente.

-La tarupida de Stanley, es una idiota que mejor que no la recuerdes, fue compañera de toda la vida de nosotras… Bueno la estúpida esa rego todo su refresco en mi vestido de princesita…

Todos reímos interrumpiendo el cuento de Rose.

-No te rías tu estabas disfrazado de príncipe –dijo Rose furiosa señalando a su hermano.

-Era nuestra fiesta de disfraces –aclaro el ante las risotadas de su novia Alice.

-Bueno Bella muy generosamente agarro a Stanley por los pelos y la arrastro por todo el patio de la casa hasta dejar su disfraz de puta destrozado, mientras yo chillaba como una bebe. Siempre me defendías, eras mas fuerte que yo –admitió con una gentil sonrisa.

-Por lo visto tengo muchas cosas que aprender de mi misma –dije sonriendo y abrazando a Rose –gracias por regalarme ese pequeño recuerdo y… en verdad se disfrazó de puta?

-No! Claro que no, ella es así sin necesidad de disfraces, es por naturaleza.

Todos reímos sin parar.

-Es mi turno –grito Alice.

-No amor, lo siento pero yo la conocí primero –dijo Jasper agarrándola de la cintura y sonriéndome ampliamente.

Alice solo asintió y volvió a su asiento, Jasper se sentó frente a mi antes de comenzar.

-Bella yo soy Jasper Hale, gemelo de la odiosa de Rose –Rose le saco la lengua de una manera muy infantil y el le devolvió el gesto haciéndome reír hasta quedarme sin aire –al igual que ella te conocí en el pre kínder y era como su superhéroe personal. Si alguien les hacia daño o las molestaba siempre iban a llorarme a mi.

-Cuando el no estaba tu te encargabas de nuestra defensa –interrumpió Rose. El Dr. De nuevo les lanzo una mirada fea tratando de que respeten las reglas de la terapia –lo siento, prosigue Jas.

-Un momento juntos… -continuo Jas con rostro pensativo –oh si, tengo uno perfecto… Un día la boba de… perdón Rose… se callo en la piscina del hotel en Disney y fue llevándose con ella a Mickey Mouse, te imaginas? Fue tan chistoso que ambos pensamos que había sido a propósito, así que yo tome la mano de Blancanieves y me lance junto a ella a la piscina y tu tomaste la mano de Pluto e hiciste lo mismo…

Jasper tuvo que detenerse porque todos moríamos de risa al imaginarnos a los 3 en la piscina con los muñequitos de Disney.

-La verdad… Rose estaba demasiado enojada por hacerla quedar en ridículo al inicio, pero luego los sonrojados y expulsados fuimos nosotros. Ella se cayo por accidente, nosotros nos tiramos por inocentes… ja ja ja

Nadie paraba de reírse hasta que el Dr. Tuvo que aclararse a garganta para obligarnos a continuar.

-Jas –dije aun entre risas –eso a sido grandioso, gracias.

Me pare y lo abrace. En seguida Alice me empujo a mi asiento y tomo el puesto de su novio.

-Yo soy Alice Cullen –dijo emocionada y con una sonrisa inmensa –nos conocimos en el instituto hace casi 5 años, tu venias caminando con tu almuerzo y te resbalaste, Edward te agarro antes que te des un buen porrazo, pero todo tu almuerzo cayo sobre mi. Comprenderás que no fue un buen comienzo pero me vengue, quedamos a mano y desde hay somos inseparables –sonrió –un momento juntas… buen…

-Espera –ahora fui yo la que interrumpí –cuéntame tu venganza por favor. Quiero saber ese momento… como fue?

-Muy sencillo tu estabas con la blusa blanca de educación física en el gimnasio, recibiendo clases y yo muy estratégicamente coloque un tacho de pintura azul arriba de tu cabeza, cuando estuviste en la posición correcta tire mi balón hacia el tacho y este callo exactamente en tu cabeza. Interesante verdad? Es mas me debes un favor porque…

-Porque así te conocí yo –interrumpió Edward –al ver lo que Alice había echo corrí a pedirte disculpas y te acompañe a tu casillero a coger ropa para que te cambies, te dije que el color azul te lucia –se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior, Edward era muy guapo –después que te cambiaste como muestra de cortesía te invité a cenar y así se dieron las cosas.

-Gracias –susurre. Edward se sentó en el sillón y empezó su relato.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen –sonrió –nos conocimos en el instituto, nos enamoramos, yo te amo, tu me amabas –bajo la mirada, después de un par de segundos movió su cabeza para ambos lados como despejando su mente y siguió.

-Se supone que nos casaríamos en 1 mes y medio exactamente, porque combinaría con la fecha en la que nos hicimos novios –suspiro –un momento especial… no podría elegir solo uno, pero el baile de graduación seria algo que podría vivirlo todas las noches y no me cansaría. Estabas demasiado hermosa.

-Edward yo…

Por casualidad nos paramos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos por un instante que parecía no tendría fin y sin pensarlo 2 veces me abalance entre sus brazos llorando como una niña a la que le habían quitado una paleta.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… no recuerdo nada… pero yo quiero…

-No... no hagas tanto esfuerzo cariño. Pronto pasara –dijo mientras me aferraba con fuerza desde mi cintura.

-Eso espero –susurre.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, después seguiremos con Ud. –dijo el Dr. Señalando a Emmet.

*

Pase dos semanas en el hospital y al llegar a casa me sentía aun mas extraña. Mis amigos estaban ahí esperándome con letreros y globos, todo muy emotivo.

-Bienvenida –gritaron todos al unísono.

Me puse a llorar, no sabia si de emoción o de desesperación, aunque ya los conocía, ya los identificaba y sentía aprecio por ellos, no sentía lo mismo que ellos hacia mi.

Ellos me miraban con cariño, como hermanos y yo solo les daba frías sonrisas de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo.

-Bella tenemos una idea genial –dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia un gran sofá. A estas alturas ya sabia que la hiperactiva del grupo era ella.

-Bueno realmente fue idea de Edward –admitió Jasper.

Inmediatamente Edward apareció a mi lado y beso mi frente antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Sabemos lo difícil que es esto para ti –dijo mirándome con demasiada ternura, sus ojos verdes eran lo mas hermoso que había visto en estas dos semanas que llevaba recolectando nuevos recuerdos –así que decidimos que te vamos a ayudar de una manera un poco mas especial que contándote nuestros momentos juntos.

Me deje atrapar por la dulzura de sus palabras y sin apartar mi vista de sus ojos le pregunte: -como?

-Recrearemos para ti todos los momentos, bueno los mas especiales –dijo Rose haciéndome salir de mi transe.

-En serio harán eso por mi?

-Acaso aun no te das cuenta cuanto te queremos tontita? –dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-Son un encanto –grite entre risas.

-Bueno ahora los dejaremos para que hablen –dijo Alice llevándose de las manos a los demás.

Asentí y me enfrenté a la penetrante mirada de Edward.

-Bella… te quiero pedir un favor.

Lo que quieras -susurre –dime?

-Dame solo 30 días, 30 días mi amor… si en 30 días no recuerdas nada…

-que sucederá?

-Suspenderé la boda. Las invitaciones, y todo esta programado para el 31 de mayo, faltan 31 días, estamos 30 de abril.

-Me propones que si hasta un día antes de la boda no recuerdo nada…

-No amor, si hasta un día antes de la boda no me recuerdas A MI suspenderemos todo. No te puedes casar con alguien a quien no conoces…

-Pero yo me iba a casar contigo… todo esta listo… no… no quiero defraudarte –dije entre sollozos.

-Y yo no quiero presionarte –admitió -30 días si?

-Esta bien Edward –dije sonriendo –tienes 30 días para hacer que recuerde lo que pasamos juntos.

-Volveré a recrear todo para ti, con lujos de detalles, desde nuestra primera cita hasta la hora antes del accidente.

Edward sonreía, pero se notaba en su voz la tristeza y desesperación que sentía. Era tan bello, tenía una belleza única. Era alto, con cabello cobrizo, dorado, ojos verdes y brillantes, su rostro era armonioso y su cuerpo… era perfecto.

-Edward te puedo pedir un favor –dije lentamente

-Adelante

-No te vayas…

Sonrió y luego se acomodo a mi lado en el sofá, abrazándome y contándome cosas sobre mi familia que se supone debería saber.

* * *

_**Reviews si les gustO!! ^^**_

_**Besitos!**_


	3. El Reloj Comienza a Correr Desde Ahora

_**Hola Hola Hola..**_

_**Bueno empiezan las locura de los amigos de Bell's por hacer que recupere la memoria.. espero ke les guste! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**El reloj corre desde ahora**_

**1 de mayo:**

-¿Me explicas que significa todo esto Alice? –pregunte confundida.

-Solo sube al coche Bella –sonrió con malicia y me estremecí –te tenemos una sorpresota.

-Tengo miedo –dije con sinceridad, gracias a Dios ella lo tomo como un chiste –a donde vamos?

-Al instituto –dijo con emoción.

A mi no me emocionaba mucho sinceramente el no saber que tenían entre manos todos esos locos que me habían tocado como amigos. Alice conducía como si fuera un vampiro inmortal y no pudiéramos morir ni aunque nos vayamos contra un árbol.

Al legar al instituto Alice me dejo en la puerta de la entrada donde estaba Rose esperándome ansiosa junto a Jas.

-Ok Bell's vamos…

-A donde? –pregunte ahora si verdaderamente asustada, Jasper y Rose entraron a un salón totalmente vacio… o al menos eso parecía…

-Srta. Swan que espera para entrar?-pregunto una voz ronca y masculina, impresionada cruce la puerta y leí rápidamente el nombre en el escritorio: Sr. Banner

-Umm... Buenos días –dije con mas entusiasmo del necesario al ver a Emmet vestido de traje, con bigotes falsos y fingiendo seriedad. Ahora identificaba que el era el payaso del grupo.

-Pase a sentarse ahí-dijo señalando una mesa de laboratorio –espero que la próxima llegue puntual Srta. Swan.

No aguante sonreír así que solo asentí.

-Hoy vamos a estudiar los platelmintos –dijo el "Sr. Banner" cuando un leve golpe en la puerta interrumpió su charla –adelante.

-Buenos días –dijo aun desde afuera una voz demasiado conocida, era el. Edward

-Pasen por favor –dijo amablemente el "Sr. Banner" –Uds. son los alumnos nuevos, me dan sus nombres?

-Edward y Alice Cullen –dijo Edward entrando abrazado con Alice y ambos tenían una hermosa sonrisa y me miraban con emoción.

-Alice, puedes sentarte en la mesa del lado derecho, al lado del chico sexi y rubio, el Sr. Hale –dijo aguantándose la risa y señalando el lugar al que se refería.

-Y yo? –pregunto Edward con inocencia.

-A lado de la ovejita –dijo Emmet entre risas.

-Emmet –grito Rose lanzándole un cuaderno en la cabeza.

-Eso merece un castigo Srta. Hale dijo Emmet lanzándose hacia ella.

Rose y Emmet corrían por el salón mientras Jasper y Alice reían sin parar. Edward se sentó a mi lado moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-No pretendía que sea perfecto –dijo Edward entre dientes –pero tampoco pensé que actuarían así.

-Pues a mi me a parecido perfecto, gracias –dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Srta. Swan Ud. Le da besos así de fácil a personas que recién conoce?

-Oh lo siento –dije tapando mi boca con la mano.

Ok, ahora seguiremos mi protocolo –dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa era hermosa y cada vez que sonreía se hacían hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Me miraba intrigado, con sus ojos misteriosos y ansiosos. Tenía una mirada extremadamente sexi.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen –dijo estirando la mano –tu eres Isabella Swan?

Recordé que el mismo me había dicho que me irritaba que me digan mi nombre completo y la verdad es que empezaba a sentir esa irritación sin necesidad de recordarlo.

-Umm… solo Bella –dije tomando su mano –Bella Swan.

-Un gusto "solo Bella".

Emmet hablo un par de asquerosidades sobre los gusanos planos y termino los 10 minutos de "clases" diciendo:

"_Recuerden no conducir ebrios, no usar drogas y no tener sexo sin protección"_

Todos reímos a carcajadas mientras salíamos del salón.

-Srta. Hale –dijo Emmet burlón –ya le he dicho que tiene el trasero mas firme que he visto en mi larga vida?

-Y yo ya le he dicho que no salgo con osos verdes? –rió y corrigió –perdón, con viejos verdes?

-Muy chistosita Hale.

Me reía entre dientes mientras Rose me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hacia la cafetería del instituto.

-Ok Bell´s vamos por mi ensalada de siempre y tu gigante y asquerosa hamburguesa.

-Tu solo comes ensalada?

-Casi siempre –resoplo Jasper –uno de estos días desaparecerá de lo flaca que esta.

-Y yo solo comía hamburguesas? –pregunte sorprendida.

-Hamburguesas, pizzas y puras cosas grasosas –dijo Rose con cara de asco.

Me quede parada en medio camino, con una mano en mi estomago y la otra en mi boca para no soltar la fuerte carcajada que empezaba a nacer en mi garganta. Emmet vestía de… cocinero o algo así y estaba parado con nuestra orden lista.

-Ensalada cesar para mi princesa, hamburguesa con una soda para la sin memoria y nada de comer para mi mujer –finalizo señalando a Jasper.

Una vez mas me doble de risa, este día se estaba convirtiendo en el mas graciosos de mi vida. Bueno al menos hasta ahora ya que no recordaba nada de mis anteriores días.

-Payaso –dijo Jasper haciéndole una seña obscena.

Camine cerca de Rose esperando ver a los hermanos Cullen por algún lado. Íbamos camino a una mesa en el centro del comedor cuando Jasper se puso frente a mi y tiro mi bandeja de comida por los aires, me volteé para asegurarme que mis suposiciones eran correctas y si, así era: Alice estaba bañada en soda y con la carne de mi hamburguesa en su cabeza.

-Oh Dios, lo siento…

-Acaso eres estúpida? No te fijas por donde caminas o que? –grito Alice.

-Lo siento no se como sucedió… -me disculpe rápidamente

-Claro claro, acabas de dañar una de mis blusas favoritas. Como me la repondrás?

-No, no se… -dije asustada por la cara de Alice. Tenía los labios contraídos en una horrible mueca.

-Vendrás conmigo de compras hasta conseguir una igual o mejor niñita –dijo Alice pasando de largo a mi lado y fulminándome con la mirada.

Edward paso detrás de ella y me guiño el ojo, instintivamente sonreí. Estoy segura que si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo veía y el actuaba de esa manera hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo. Después de todo Edward era demasiado guapo como para resistirse a sus encantos.

Rose dejo su ensalada encima de una mesa y me guio hacia le aparcamiento, hacia un hermoso Ferrari rojo.

-Waoo… esto es tuyo? –pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Si –dijo sonriendo orgullosa –te gusta? Fue mi regalo de graduación, al igual que tu coche. Antes teníamos unos menos ostentosos.

-No he visto mi coche –confesé aturdida.

-Tranquila pediré que alguien lo traiga para ti cuando sea necesario. Nosotras veníamos al instituto juntas, un día en tu coche otro día en el mío.

-Bueno niñas, nos vamos a casa –dijo Jasper guiñando un ojo a Rose.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a subir al descapotable de Rose vi a Emmet correr hacia el volvo de Edward que estaba distante, pero lo suficientemente cerca para observar todo.

Emmet vestía una falda larga, tenis, una chaqueta femenina que le quedaba muy apretada y llevaba una peluca castaña. Al llegar al carro de Edward comenzó a murmurar tan bajito que no escuchaba nada, pero me fije que se le acerco con ademanes coquetos. Una vez as sentí que iba a explotar de risa cuando Jasper me interrumpió.

-Por lo visto la perra de Stanley ya le puso los ojos al chico nuevo.

Edward subió al coche junto con Alice y dejo a "Emmet, la perra Stanley" parado a lado de la puerta del conductor.

-Pobrecito, perdón, pobrecita –se burlo Rose.

-Oh Edward no me rechaces –gritaba Emmet con voz dramática y arrodillándose en el piso.

Ahora si no me contuve y reí hasta que me dolió la barriga. Jasper y Rose chocaron las manos admitiendo una aparente victoria y me hicieron señas de que suba al coche.

Me dejaron en casa y se despidieron amablemente. Charlie me esperaba emocionado y se notaba en su cara que estaba ansioso por llenarme de preguntas y que se le pasaron mil mas al verme con una sonrisota gigante en la cara.

-Como te fue mi amor? –dijo Charlie sonriente.

-Genial –conteste devolviéndome la sonrisa –los chicos me hicieron revivir el primer día de instituto de Alice y Edward me pregunto… que vendrá?

-Por ahora descansa, mas tarde tienes cita con el DR.

-Lo se papa.

Subí corriendo a mi dormitorio, me di una ducha y dormí hasta la hora de mi cita con el medico.

* * *

**2 de mayo:**

Mi celular empezó a vibrar y me distrajo de la televisión, era de tarde y recién había terminado de almorzar por lo que me encontraba en mi cuarto viendo una vieja película de terror.

Edward me había dado un celular para emergencias y era la primera vez que sonaba desde que me lo regalo.

_**Conéctate**__** al MSN, tu mail es: Bell'Swan_OvejitaFeliz° y tu contraseña: hola09**_

_**Atte. Edward**_

Me dio mucha gracia mi mail, pero no tenía computadora así que me disponía a contestarle cuando el celular vibro una vez mas:

_**Tienes una portátil en tu armario, en el segundo cajón de la derecha. La contraseña para acceder es: EdyBell's. Tal como lo escribí **__** Atte.: Edward**_

Acaso Edward leyó mi mente? Como diablos sabia que me preguntaba como conectarme sin computadora. Me estremecí como consecuencia de mi estúpida deducción.

Respondí rápidamente su mensaje:

_**Espérame un momento mientras la busco.**_

Encendí rápidamente la portátil y tipie con cuidado la contraseña que Edward me había dado, comprobé la conexión a internet y busque el logo de MSN para ponerme en línea.

Al acceder me llamo la atención ver que tenia una foto con Edward de perfil, no la cambie, sonreí al verla. Creo que nos veíamos muy bien juntos. Me sonroje.

Empecé a revisar mis contactos y me fije de un grupo de Chat con un nombre algo extraño.

"_**Zoológico de AMIGOS"**_

Que extraño nombre, sin dudarlo dos veces di click y entre a checar que clase de locos eran parte de ese grupo, mi sorpresa fue más grande al verlo:

***CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)** –_Esta enanita siempre gana ok? :D mi Ovejita Feliz volverá pronto… TE AMO HALE!_ _**(Alice_Cullen_laCabritaTocada°)**_

***LEONCITO enamorado (L)** – _lograre que vuelvas a mi… TE AMO!_ _**(EdCullen_LeonCito°)**_

***OSITO fortachón **– _espero que me paguen bien por esto… ahora soy un niño multifacético. TE AMO MI BARBIE SEXI! __**(Emmetcito_El_Osito°)**_

***Vampi –RITO feliz :[** _–Te AMO enanita! (L) Te traeremos de vuelta Ovejita! __**(JazVamp_Hale°)**_

***Tu Barbie ;)** –_Quiero un OSITO de cena (L) y una OVEJITA para pelear jaja ^^ __**(Rose_SexiGirl°)**_

El nombre que se encontraba al final me hizo estremecer, no había dudas; era yo.

***OVEJITA feliz :D** –_Falta poco para nuestro día feliz mi LEONCITO! Te AMO! (L) __**(Bell'Swan_OvejitaFeliz°)**_

Me sentía como una extraña en mi propio MSN. Era el colmo, iba a cerrar todo y echarme a llorar cuando una ventana se abrió, era un conversación grupal de: **"Zoológico de AMIGOS"**

Tal vez me hagan sentir mejor, así que empecé a ver que hablaban mis amigos.

**OSITO fortachón**** dice: (15:45 pm)**

*Ovejita cuidado te come el león… jajaja

**Vampi –RITO feliz **:[ dice: **(15:47 pm)**

*Deja el chiste o el león te morderá el trasero jajaja

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (15:50 pm)**

*Dejen la grosería a un lado… parecen animales salvajes… Ups lo siento, eso es lo que son =)

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: (15:51 pm)**

*Siiii… son unos salvajes cavernícolas… jajaja

**OVEJITA feliz :D**** dice: (15:52 pm)**

*jajaja

**Vampi –RITO feliz ****:[ dice: (15:54 pm)**

*Morderé tu cálido cuello Barbie…

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (15:56 pm)**

*Metete tus colmillos por… jum!

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (15:57 pm)**

*Creo que esta reunión tenia otro fin verdad… o me equivoco?

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: (16:00 pm)**

*lo siento Ed…

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (16:03 pm)**

*Sorry Ed… no sucederá de nuevo…

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (16:06 pm)**

*lo siento mucho hermano…

**OSITO fortachón**** dice: (16:10 pm)**

*Los disculpo… no se preocupen… jajaja ja…

*Lo siento no aguante las ganas de jugarles la broma…

*Lo siento hermano…

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (16:12 pm)**

*No quiero incomodar a Bella…

Mientras ellos hablaban yo me esmere por cambiar mi Nick Name a algo que refleje como me sentía sin herir a los demás, busque las palabras adecuadas hasta que me decidí por:

*******Ovejita desmemoriada :S **–_Ojala logre regresar a ti a TIEMPO! (U) __**(Bell'Swan_OvejitaFeliz°)**_

Después de acomodar mi Nick Name tome una gran bocanada de aire y me decidí a seguir la conversación con mis amigos.

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:20 pm)**

*No se preocupen por mi

**OSITO fortachón**** dice: (16:21 pm)**

*me encanta tu nuevo nombre… muy original…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:23 pm)**

*Gracias! ^^

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (16:26 pm)**

*no sabes cuanto extrañaba estas conversaciones…

*hablábamos por aquí por horas cuando aun estábamos en el instituto…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:28 pm)**

Umm… me imagino…

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (16:30 pm)**

*Como te sientes?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:31 pm)**

*confundida pero Feliz de hablar con Uds.

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (16:34 pm)**

*Alguna duda Bell's…??

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: (16:35 pm)**

Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras… ese es el fin de esta charla…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:38 pm)**

*Para comenzar… Me explican que significan estos raros apodos de animales? Jajaja…

*Ok me gustan… pero son tan raros…

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: (16:40 pm)**

*Empiezo yo…

*Un día tu me gritaste: "Alice… estas tan tocada del ala como una cabra"

*Y desde ahí me dicen "cabrita tocada" jajajajajaja

*Cruel apodo verdad?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:45 pm)**

Para nada… me encanta… jajajaja

*Mas porque fue mi idea! ;)

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (16:48 pm)**

*Mi turno?

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (16:50 pm)**

*Queria seguir yo… pero adelante…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (16:51 pm)**

*jajajaja

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (16:55 pm)**

*Bueno un día… jeje

*Un dia tuve un sueño raro en el que era vampiro y casi te mato Bell's… Si no fuera por Emm, y Ed te mataba…

*jajajaja

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:00 pm)**

*Oh! Menos mal tenia cerca a ese par de hombres fuertes y sexis para protegerme!

*:D jajajajajajaja

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (17:02 pm)**

*Ahora si es mi turno?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:04 pm)**

*Adelante leoncitooo… jajaja

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (17:10 pm)**

*

*Bueno yooo…

*Tu me decías león por mi cabello… dorado y despeinado…

*Yo te decía Ovejita porque… porque los leones comen ovejas…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:12 pm)**

*Umm... interesante…

*Y algún día el león logro comerse a la oveja?

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (17:15 pm)**

*Claro… hasta se iban a casar…

*Hasta que la oveja quedo desmemoriada… jajaja

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:17 pm)**

*Tu como sabes que el león se comió a la oveja?

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (17:20 pm)**

*Porque el león y el vampiro se cuentan TODO!

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: (17:21 pm)**

*Basta Jasper Hale! =/

**OSITO fortachón**** dice: (17:23 pm)**

*Ahora eres SUPERMAN vampirito?

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (17:24 pm)**

Jajajajajajaja

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (17:26 pm)**

*SUPER MANDARINA!!!

*jajajaja

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:27 pm)**

*jajajajaja

**Vampi –RITO feliz :[** **dice: (17:30 pm)**

*Muy chistosos! ¬¬

**OSITO fortachón**** dice: (17:31 pm)**

*Mi turno?

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: (17:33 pm)**

*Yo creo que dañaríamos futuros planes si contamos la historia de tu nombre y el de Rose Emmet…

**OSITO fortachón**** dice: (17:35 pm)**

*Porque nunca dejan al pobre Osito contar su historia?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:39 pm)**

*jajajaja

*Estoy ansiosa de escucharla Emmet… pero creo que será mejor que obedezcas a la cabrita…

*No la vayas a hacer enojar… jajajaja

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (17:40 pm)**

*Pobrecito mi Osito sexi…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:41 pm)**

*Chicos me he divertido muchismo pero Charlie me llama…

*Gracias por todo…

*Los quiero

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (17:43 pm)**

*Mas tarde te llamo Ovejita?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice: (17:45 pm)**

*Espero tu llamada!

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: (17:46 pm)**

*Osito llamameee!!! ;)

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (17:50 pm)**

*No jodas Rose! Gr!! =/

Me desconecte y descanse un par de minutos para que mi estomago deje de dolerme por todas las risas provocadas en esta tarde. No estaba segura de nada, no tenia ni un mínimo recuerdo, pero cada día me sentía más agradecida con esos 5 maravillosos amigos que me habían puesto en mi camino.

Aunque debo admitir que a veces me asustaban un poco.

* * *

_**REVIEWS si les gusto! ^^**_

_**Besitos**_


	4. 3 de Mayo con Pintura Azul

_**Hola hola hola..**_

_**Disculpen la demora, alguien me esta robando internet.. o eso creo!**_

_**y me quedo sin servicio, es una verdadera molestia, espero poder resolver ese problemita esta semana mismo.**_

_**Aprovechando ke ahora nadie molest ales dejo un nuevo cap.**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_3 de mayo con pintura azul._**

_**3 de mayo:**_

_**Bella paso por ti en 10 minutos.**_

_**Alice**_

Corrí a vestirme, no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Todo este asunto era tan gracioso, estaba ansiosa por saber que preparaban ahora.

Alice tan puntual como siempre llego a tiempo y empezó a pitar afuera de casa. Corrí al espejo para ver que no lleve la blusa al revés o algo parecido y que sea sinónimo de burla durante todo el día.

-Papa me voy –grite desde las escaleras y bajando a toda velocidad.

-Que te vaya bien cariño –respondió mi padre con emoción.

Al salir vi la cara de impaciente de Alice. Así que prácticamente corrí hacia su coche.

-Al segundo día de clases tu ya pasabas recogiéndome? –me burle

-Por lo visto amaneciste de buen humor, eso es genial porque te tengo una noticia

-Que sucede?

-A partir de ahora comienza la actuación en verdad, esta es la ultima vez que me veras a menos que no haya sucedido

-Me confunden –dije sinceramente

-Tranquila es por tu bien –sonrió –mejor nos apresuramos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Al llegar al instituto Alice una vez mas me dejo en la puerta con un papelito que tenia un croquis e indicaba que tenia clase de Gimnasia. Seguí las indicaciones de Alice y entre a los vestidores y encontré una cómica camiseta que en la parte de atrás decía: _**Bell'Swan**_ con un dibujito de una oveja. Puff payasos.

Me cambie rápidamente y al salir encontré a Rose y Jasper jugando volley mientras Edward y Alice jugaban básquet. Me acerque caminando lentamente, un chico se me acerco con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bella, como estas?

-Umm…

-Sigue el plan Félix –escuche los gritos de Emmet a lo ejos.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo arreglando la voz –Hola tu debes ser Bella verdad?

Inmediatamente capte que se trataba de una nueva actuación de parte de mis amigos.

-Umm… si –conteste –y tu eres?

-Mike Newton, mucho gusto –dijo guiñándome un ojo –emm… me disculpas –susurro y luego saco un papel de su bolsillo antes de seguir.

-Oh si, soy Mike el perro Newton, acabo de llegar de… un lugar que no entiendo –sonrió –me ofrezco para lo que quieras, un paseo, llevarte a tu casa, una noche aburrida. Lo que quieras desde un paseo hasta una noche, no hay limites.

-Umm… gracias –dije anonadada.

-Oh Bella –entro Emmet nuevamente vestido de mujer – ya conociste a mi amigo Mike, verdad que es hermoso, guapo, sexi.

-Si claro –sonreí ampliamente Emmet era tan gracioso.

-Bueno Mike, que te parece si esta noche paso por tu casa dándote una cálida bienvenida –dijo Emmet guiñando un ojo y estirando los labios como si lo fuera a besar.

-Por favor no hagas eso al frente mío –dijo molestando a Emmet.

-Creo que es mejor que te unas a nuestro grupo niñita –dijo Alice, en ese momento me dieron ganas de gritarle: _**Niñita? Tu mides como 10 cm menos que yo y osas decirme niñita?**_

-Claro, necesito salir de aquí.

-Por lo visto esa niña Jessica es rara y ya le puso titulo de propiedad al chico nuevo –dijo Alice mientras caminábamos en dirección de Edward.

-Si me lo dejo muy claro –sonreí

Alice me dejo "jugando" con Edward aunque realmente estábamos viéndonos con mucha curiosidad.

-juegas básquet seguido? –pregunto Edward sonriendo.

-La verdad no lo se, pero por la gran habilidad que tengo lanzándote el balón, me creo que no.

Ambos reímos fuertemente.

-De donde vienes?

-De Alaska –contesto

-Porque te mudaste? No es que te este echando.

-Menos mal lo aclaraste ya me iba a ir llorando –sonrió y me hizo sonrojar.

-Sonrojada?

-Me gusta tu sonrisa –dije hipnotizada

-Me mude porque mi madre ama este sitio, no se porque pero dice que tiene cierto encanto.

-Cierto encanto?

-Bueno si quieres mi opinión yo creo que si tiene un encanto.

-si?

-He conocido a una niña que es un verdadero encanto, hermosa, inteligente, divertida.

-Umm… me encantaría conocerla –bromee

-Ok yo también quiero jugar –grito Alice emocionada y corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Empezaron a pasarse el balón entre ellos y de repente Alice lo lanzo al aire, justo ahí caí en cuenta de algo: **_cuando estuviste en la posición correcta tire mi balón hacia el tacho y este callo exactamente en tu cabeza._**

Pero fue muy tarde, a helada pintura resbalaba a chorros de mi cabello y mi blusa. Todos esperaban que grite, llore o algo así pero al contrario me entro un ataque de risa y empecé a poner las huellas de mis manos en las camisetas de todos.

-Te acompaño a cambiarte –dijo Edward con cara de arrepentimiento –siento mucho lo que hizo mi hermana.

-Ahora estamos a mano Bella –grito Alice ahogándose de risa

-Pues a mi me pareció algo justo después de lo que sucedió con mi almuerzo.

-A mi me pareció infantil.

Caminamos hacia los vestidores riéndonos de la broma de Alice.

-Bueno me voy a duchar antes de que quede azul toda mi vida –dije riéndome

-Umm… me gusta el azul, te queda lindo –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonroje y entre saltando a la ducha. Mientras me duchaba venían muchas dudas a mi cabeza. Realmente todo esto sucedió así? No creo que ellos sean personas malas que me quieran hacer daño, pero se me hacia muy complicado confiar.

Y… todo esto? Como Edward me hace sonrojar, la manera como me habla… todo habrá pasado asi? Definitivamente era algo que jamás llegaría a saber.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me deshacía de la idea de recuperar mi memoria. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo en las terapias y mis amigos ayudaban bastante, no recordaba nada. No tenia ni siquiera un recuerdo pequeño atormentándome, nada, absolutamente nada.

Me estabas esperando? –pregunte sorprendida al ver a Edward parado en la puerta de los vestidores.

-Eso parece.

El ya se había cambiado de ropa y tenia el cabello húmedo y como siempre una gran sonrisa, hermosa sonrisa, sexi son… No no podía permitirme esos pensamientos. O porque no? Tal ves eso paso realmente. Aish como sea… Sexi sonrisa.

-Que te parece si almorzamos juntos hoy? –pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Perfecto –conteste

Al llegar al comedor vi a Alice sentada junto a Jasper y Rosalie, Edward y yo nos sentamos en una mesa un poco mas apartada de ellos.

-Cuantos años tienes? –pregunto

-Umm…

-Yo tengo 17,me imagino que tu también –dijo guiñándome el ojo

-Umm… no… ósea si…

Este jueguito me estaba empezando a gustar.

-No pero si?

-Mira tengo 17 en teoría, pero en practica tengo casi un siglo –empecé mi broma

-Casi un siglo? –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

-Si casi un siglo! No sabias lo que pasa aquí en Forks?

-No –dijo verdaderamente interesado.

-Pues la mayoría somos seres inmortales, que tenemos una alimentación bastante rara y sobre todo, escogimos este pueblito porque no hace mucho SOL –recalque la última palabra para que capte el mensaje.

-Bella, me estas insinuando que eres un vampiro? –dijo fingiendo miedo. O lo asuste de verdad? Nooo…. No creo.

-Oh oh… ahora que sabes mi secreto, tengo que matarte o convertirte en un despiadado monstruo como yo. Que prefieres?

-Si me convierto en un horrible monstruo tu tendrás que cuidar de mi por ser mi creadora?

-Eso creo.

-Prefiero morir… máteme Sra. vampiro máteme –grito entre risas.

-Tonto –dije simulando estar ofendida.

No se en que momento se levanto de su asiento, pero cuando me di cuenta sentía su aliento rozar mi garganta.

-Me haría el favor de transformarme en un monstruo y llevarme a vivir eternamente con Ud. –susurro

Sonreí y le di un beso en la garganta –convertido -susurre.

*

Estaba recostada leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos acerca del amor entre un vampiro y una humana. No pude evitar reírme por lo que hice en hora de almuerzo, tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje de texto.

**Hey neófito!**

Pero no lo envié porque soy una cobarde. Seguí leyendo mi libro y venían recuerdos de Edward a mi. No los recuerdos que yo esperaba, obviamente esos no, sino recuerdos de el almuerzo de esta tarde.

Tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro cada ves que pensaba en el.

Me estaba empezando a quedar dormida cuando mi celular empezó a sonar ruidosamente. Sin ver quien era antes conteste.

-Hey bella. Como estas?

-Edward?

-Si, me imagino que te sorprende que tenga tu número.

Acaso se volvió loco? Si el mismo me había regalado el celular. Pero recordé la palabras de Alice una vez mas: **_A partir de ahora comienza la actuación en verdad, esta es la ultima vez que me veras a menos que no haya sucedido._**

-Si, como lo conseguiste?

-Jasper me lo dio, espero que no te molestes con el. Es un chico agradable y ya que se a echo muy buen amigo de Alice pensé que me podría ayudar.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, jamás me enojaría con Jas por algo así.

Si Jas le había dado mi numero ahora debería recordar agradecérselo.

-Bueno te llamaba para hacerte una invitación, mañana estarás ocupada?

-Creo que no, para nada.

-Que te parece si vamos a cenar a Port Ángeles? Te agrada la idea?

-Claro, por supuesto.

-Paso por ti mañana entonces.

-Ok –susurre.

Me sentía como una quinceañera emocionada, corrí al teléfono y llame a Rosalie.

-Rose mañana tengo una cita con Edward Cullen –dije rápidamente sin saber si era mi amiga la que había contestado.

-Eso es genial, pensé que me matarías por lo que hice –contesto una voz que no era la que yo esperaba.

-Oh Jas –dije rápidamente y poniéndome roja como una tomate –gracias

-Me agradeces por darle tu numero?

-No, te agradezco por ser tan buen amigo –dije entre risas y mordiéndome la lengua

-Hey es para mi, no seas metido –gritaba Rose a lo lejos.

-Bella cuéntamelo todo –dijo rápidamente Rose cuando al fin logro arrebatarle el teléfono a Jas

-Tengo una cita, bueno una cena mañana con Edward. Que te parece si vienes mañana y me ayudas un poco? No se ni que ponerme y buenooo…. No hace falta que te explique el resto verdad?

-obvio que no, a que hora nos vemos mañana?

-6 de la tarde te parece bien?

-estaré hay a las 4 –dijo emocionada

-Ok hasta mañana –dije rápidamente antes de colgar.

Al parecer iba a ser una larga noche, tenia que aclarar mis ideas y apenas llevaba 18 dias despierta desde el accidente que me había quitado la memoria. Por cierto no sabia mucho acerca de eso, como había pasado?

Mañana le preguntaría detalles a Rose…


	5. 4 de Mayo Sonrojada

**Hola Hola.**

**Alguien pregunto si solo le quedaban 12 días a Edward ya que yo dije que Bella llevaba 18 días despierta así que explico para que no se confundan:**

**Recordemos que el día que Bella despertó faltaba 1 mes y medio para la boda. Luego ella estuvo 2 semanas; 15 días en el hospital, así que queda 1 mes a partir de que Bella salió del hospital, ósea desde que Ed. le dijo que haría que recuerde todo; por eso Edward tiene 30 días para hacerla recordar.**

**Luego paso el 1, 2 y 3 de mayo. Entonces si sumamos los 15 días del hospital + 3 días que había pasado con los chicos = 18 días han pasado desde que Bella despertó.**

**Pero apenas Edward lleva 3 días recordándole como había sido su vida, así que aun quedan 27 días para que lo siga intentando. Aun queda mucho por hacer antes de darse por vencido. =)**

**Y disculpen la demora pero estoy próxima a entrar a clases así que subiré dos o 3 caps por semana.**

**

* * *

**

_**4 de mayo Sonrojada**_

4 de mayo:

Estaba ansiosa por la cena con Edward, pero no ansiosa de la manera que cualquier novia lo estaría al salir con su novio. Lo que yo quería era llenarlo de preguntas, tal vez eso me ayude. Lo que menos quería era que Edward se ilusione conmigo, no porque no quisiera estar con el, sino porque para mi era como un perfecto desconocido.

Aunque el se haya propuesto volver a enamorarme había algo en su contra, algo que al mismo tiempo estaba a su favor: YO SABIA QUE LO HABIA AMADO.

Esto era algo difícil, sentir que deberías querer a alguien que te resulta extraño no es nada fácil. No sabía ni como expresar lo que sentía, me sentía como idiota. ¿Como decirle a alguien lo que pienso sin que esa persona crea que estoy loca?

Iba camino a mi terapia, mas nerviosa que de costumbre ya que hoy había un proyecto especial que incluía a mis padres. Hoy me contarían la historia de mi niñez y porque se separaron. Si a mi se me hacia difícil me imaginaba lo difícil que seria para ellos.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan –saludo el Dr. –tome asiento.

Charlie se encontraba en un asiento y mi mama en otro, uno a cada lado mío.

-Comencemos –dijo el Dr. –René?

-Oh claro –contesto mi madre con una sonrisa –me imagino lo difícil que es para ti vernos como tus padres Bell's asi que queremos demostrarte que realmente lo somos.

-No hace falta –objete. No necesitaba que me demuestren que ellos eran mis padres, si no lo fueran ¿Por qué me tendrían en su casa?

-Solo queremos ayudar cariño –interrumpió Charlie.

-Hija, tu naciste el 13 de septiembre –empezó mi mama el relato –vivimos juntos en Forks unas cuantas semanas. Cuando aun eras muy chiquita huimos de ahí dejando solo a tu padre. Lamento haberte separado de el cariño, pero Forks a mi no me agradaba mucho.

-Tranquila mama –conteste al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Me hablaba con cariño.

-Yo era joven e inmadura, como tu padre era policía gano tu custodia y viviste con el a partir de los 5 años.

-Todas tus vacaciones pasabas con tu mama –dijo mi padre retomando el relato –regresabas para la época escolar. Te graduaste del instituto con honores hace 3 años y luego fuiste a California a estudiar con tus amigos y tu novio. Tienes 5 años saliendo con Edward es un buen chico.

-Eso no quita que tu padre no haya armado un show el día que el Dr. Cullen pidió tu mano –lo interrumpió mi madre.

-Como fue? Cuéntamelo –insistí. Estaba segura que si sabia mas, podría ver las cosas de otra manera.

-Tu dijiste que los padres de Edward vendrían a cenar, llame a tu madre y la invite también porque me dijiste que era algo especial –empezó mi papa –al llegar a casa el Dr. Cullen y su Sra. Estaban demasiado contentos como para ser una simple cena pero no me preocupe mucho por eso.

-Cuando sirvieron el postre –interrumpió mi mama –el Dr. Cullen dijo que quería pedir tu mano para que te cases con Edward. Esme y yo llorábamos de felicidad pero tu padre se empezó a ahogar con el pastel en la boca.

-En verdad?

-Si hija, fue algo aterrador el Dr. Cullen ya se estaba levantando de su asiento para darle primeros auxilios. Pero después de que recobro la respiración empezó a reírse como idiota diciendo: "Mi niña se casa, no lo puedo creer" lo decía una y otra vez. Parecía disco rayado.

-Papa hiciste eso? Que vergüenza –dije entre risas.

-Tranquila cariño, la familia de tu novio esta muy acostumbrada a esa clase de espectáculos por parte de tu padre –dijo mama uniéndose a mis risas.

-Basta de reírse a mis espaldas, hoy íbamos a conversar sobre la vida de Bella, no sobre como casi muero ahogado con un trozo de pastel –dijo Charlie avergonzado.

-Lamento decirles que se acabo el tiempo de la sesión –dijo el Dr. –los llamare para una próxima ocasión.

A mi madre la fue a buscar su nuevo esposo mientras papa y yo nos fuimos juntos.

Al llegar a casa recordé que Rosalie llegaría para ayudarme con lo de la cena. Me metí a la ducha haciéndola excesivamente larga, tratando de no pensar en todos los problemas que tenia encima. Bueno en realidad mi único problema era no recordar quien soy.

Sali envuelta en una toalla y tratando de secar mi cabello con otra, pensando que mismo me iba a poner esa noche para salir con Edward. Pero al entrar a mi dormitorio me lleve el susto de mi vida.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –grite.

-Mierda Bella cállate –grito Rose.

-Que haces aquí? Ósea…. Que… estas loca? Casi me matas de un infarto –grite agarrándome del escritorio.

-No es para tanto, no seas ridícula.

-Puta Rosalie, si no quieres que muera la próxima vez al menos grítame: "Hey estoy aquí" aunque yo este en el baño. Entendido?

-Que hipersensible estas niñita –dijo rose riendo.

-No es gracioso, no te rías –estaba realmente frustrada.

-Bueno ponte algo hasta que busquemos que ponerte.

Agarre un short y una pequeña blusa que dejaba mi ombligo al descubierto, corrí al baño a vestirme y Salí con mejor ánimo. Ya se me había pasado el susto.

-Cuéntame Bella, como es eso que vas a salir con Edward? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Bueno el me llamo anoche, me pregunto si tenia algo que hacer y me invito a cenar a Port Ángeles, nada muy formal. Creo que quiere conocerme mejor.

-Es muy guapo, te gusta?

-Rose no juegues –dije desviando la mirada.

-Te gusta?

Mierda no iba a parar hasta que le diga lo que realmente pensaba de Edward. Ya se que ella es "mi amiga desde que naci" en teoría, pero para mi era una chica loca, metida en mi cuarto y a la que llevaba conociendo hace… Umm… menos de 1 mes? Como se gana la confianza de alguien en menos de 1 mes?

Ok podrán decirme que es la madre Teresa de Calcuta pero del dicho al hecho…

-Bella te estoy preguntando algo…

-Lo siento me distraje

-Bueno te parece guapo si o no? –dijo un poco enojada por mi momentánea distracción.

-Es lindo -conteste con indiferencia

-Define lindo.

-Guapo

-Que mas?

-Divertido

-Y?

Acaso la habían mandado para torturarme.

-Ok niña mira, Edward me parece lindo, guapo, divertido, atento, a veces hasta sexi pero nada mas. Para esta loca cabeza –dije golpeando mi frente –el es solo un chico que me agrada y conocí hace poco, nada mas.

-Entiendo.

-Se que debería tal vez decir "Lo amo, es perfecto" pero NO, no puedo, porque no lo siento y eso me esta matando, porque se supone que debería…

-Hey hey Bella espera, no te pongas así…

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, Rose se acerco y me dio un abrazo sincero, me reconforto.

-Mira Bella, nadie te esta presionando para que digas algo que no sientes, o algo por el estilo. Solo se tu y vive el momento, disfrútalo, nada mas. Ok?

-Ok –sonreí –gracias.

*

-Bella Edward ya esta afuera –grito Rose al asomarse por la ventana después de escuchar el pito de un coche.

-mierda estoy nerviosa –confesé.

-es normal, es como que fuerza la primera cita de tu vida.

-No es gracioso Rose.

-Toma tu cartera y recuerda todo lo que te dije

Asentí y Salí corriendo del dormitorio, casi me caigo bajando las escaleras pero logre llegar con vida a la puerta.

-Adiós papa –grite mientras pasaba la puerta.

Edward me esperaba parado a lado del carro, con la puerta abierta y una gran sonrisa. Era tan guapo, obvio que jamás le confesaría a Rose lo mucho que me gustaba, aunque tomando en cuenta que es mi novio y que me casare con el tal vez no era una mala idea. Pero prefería guardármelo para cuando este segura de todo.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –conteste

Edward me acerco a el y me dio un beso en la mejilla, olía tan rico y se veía tan sexi. Iba a necesitar mucha concentración para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

Ya en el coche Edward me preguntaba por mi familia, estaba segura que quería saber como avanzaba mi relación con mis padres, le conteste todo lo que me pregunto y por cortesía y extrema curiosidad también le preguntaba por su familia. Cosas que tal vez le hubiera preguntado a un extraño que acaba de conocer. Eso es lo que el era para mi después de todo.

Llegamos a un local muy bonito y acogedor, la camarera no paraba de echarle miraditas a Edward y me sentí un poco celosa, no había razón ya que Edward no le prestaba atención, pero era de mal gusto paseársele por delante a alguien que venia acompañado.

-Mas preguntas? –dijo entre risas.

-Solo unas cuantas

-Adelante.

-Tienes mas hermanos a parte de Alice?

-No, solo somos los dos. Pero tengo dos primos a quienes tu… deberías conocer.

-Si?

-Aja, viven en mi casa. Sus padres viajan mucho y pasan largas temporadas con nosotros. Son Jane y Alec, los dos son gemelos. Se que te caerán muy bien.

No se por que razón no sentí sinceras sus ultimas palabras "Se que te caerán muy bien"

-Me muero por conocerlos –dije sin mucho ánimo.

LA noche paso sin mucha emoción, simplemente hablando de cómo era la vida de Edward antes de llegar a Forks. Me agrado mucho saber eso, ya que si aun tenia esperanzas con Edward no quería ningún vacio.

Por los nervios derrame mi cola sobre la mesa y me moje apenas un poco, pero Edward tan caballeroso se levanto para ayudarme con el desastre producido.

-Disculpa, creo que me pasa todo el tiempo.

-Todo el tiempo –aseguro

No pude evitar reírme, Edward era muy agradable y me ayudaba a conocer aspectos de mi vida que nadie mas podría conocer mas que el. Tal ves el plan funcione, tal ves no recobre la memoria jamás pero estos nuevos recuerdas llenarían el vacio de los anteriores.

Claro que habían un par de diferencias: la primera es que ya no teníamos 17 años sino 23, Edward recién debería estar sintiendo por mi lo que yo siento por el; solo atracción y la tercera es que Emmet no debería existir, al menos no en esta parte de la historia...

-Que raro…

-Que pasa? –pregunto.

-Veo el carro de Emmet estacionado en el parqueadero con una sexi rubia en el volante y lo mas raro es que ella lleva gafas de sol nada apropiadas para la ocasión –puse mi mejor cara de confusión.

-Voy a ver…

-No no no –dije tomándolo de la mano fuertemente – tu te quedas conmigo. O acaso estas acostumbrado a dejar asi a tus citas?

Edward me miro anonadado por mi respuesta y sujetando con dulzura mi mano.

-No me mires así –le dije agachando la mirada.

-Así como?

-Con intensidad, me voy a sonrojar.

-No importa, me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Nos miramos por un corto tiempo y luego ambos reímos.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes –dijo mostrándome su mejor sonrisa.

-Hay algo que no te encante? –pregunte irónicamente

-Obvio, cuando te pones testaruda –soltó una fuerte carcajada –pero no te cambiaria nada.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dije cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-La que quieras mi amor.

-Así tratas a todas las chicas con las que sales? "Lo que quieras mi amor" –dije tratando de imitar su voz y obvio mi ronca y horrible voz no se parecía en nada a su sensual y aterciopelada vocecita.

-No –el capto rápidamente mi broma –solo a las que son así de hermosas.

-Ósea que invitas a chicas a salir muy seguido?

-5 o 6 a la semana te parecen muchas?

-Un exceso –contesto y me sorprendió ver que me enfurecía.

Edward acerco su mano a mi rostro y acaricio mi seño fruncido para luego murmurar –solo tengo ojos para ti.

Una vez mas me sonroje. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había ruborizado en toda la noche.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –susurre levantándome de mi asiento.

* * *

**Una vez mas.. disculpen por la demoraaa!!**

**les dejo un adelanto:**

-Bella ya viste el periodico -grito Rose atraves del telefono.

-No.

-Pues miralo ya -contesto emocionada.

-Te llamo despues.

Corri a buscar el periodico de la casa. Y ahi estaba yo, en le primera plana del periodico con un lindo vestido turquesa y a lado de un hermoso chico, hermoso era quedarse corto.

El anuncio que venia acompañado de nuestra foto decia: _**"¿Nuevo Romance en la ciudad?"**_

Estoy segura que fue Emmet, lo matare...

**Dejen REVIEWS si les gusto el cap.. el sabado publico el siguiente...**

**Besos!! =)**


	6. 5 de Mayo Con Mala Suerte

_**Hola...**_

_**aqui le dejo el nuevo cap..**_

_**hice correciones ne los anteriores porque CcyTig me hizo caer en cuenta d eun error grndisimo que estab cometiendo..**_

_**Nadie me habia avisado! ¬¬ malas! jajajaja**_

_**bueno estaba poniendo los dias con elmes de abril.. y no era abril si no Mayooo!**_

_**si kieren vean el RVIEW deCcyTig ke esta bien explicito todo!!**_

_**GRACIAS!!! te dedico este cap por observadora y avisarme!!**_

_**besitos.. ke lo disfruteN!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**5 de mayo con mala suerte.**

_**5 de mayo:**_

Me levante algo aturdida por la mala noche, Edward me trajo a casa pasada la media noche y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. O al menos no lo recordaba. Aparte me había desvelado pensando y analizando todo lo que paso con Edward.

Edward me agradaba, me agradaba su manera de ser, lo simpático que era conmigo y por supuesto lo guapo que era. Para que las cosas funcionen trataba de pensar que recién nos conocíamos, lo estaba intentando con todo mi ser y aunque a veces me costaba un poco por la dulzura con la que me miraba Edward tenia fe que esto podría funcionar.

Me levante de la cama y fui a ducharme, estaba verdaderamente hambrienta. Mi celular empezó a sonar así que Salí corriendo a buscarlo sin terminar de ducharme, con jabón en el cuerpo y con miedo de resbalarme. Antes de llegar a la mesa donde estaba mis pies se deslizaron y me logre agarrar del marco de la puerta, pero mi pie se golpeo fuertemente con la pared.

-¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!

-Bella que paso? –grito Charlie.

-Me golpeé el pie, ¡¡Mierda mierda dueleeee!!

Charlie subió corriendo, al ver que no era nada grave y que estaba en el piso sobando con fuerza mi pie, con jabón en el cuerpo, envuelta en una toalla, con la cara roja y los ojos apunto de estallar en lágrimas apretó los labios para contener la risa.

-Vamos, ríete –dije –no me molesta que se burlen de mi, ya estoy acostumbrada –dije irónicamente.

Charlie se agacho, me cargo y me subió a la cama aguantando aun la risa.

-Quieres que llame al Dr. Cullen? –pregunto

Al escuchar el apellido de Edward y pensar que el se enteraría y que podría venir y ver lo torpe que soy hizo que me estremezca y se me pase instantáneamente el dolor.

-No papa, no, ya me siento bien –mentí, si me dolía mucho, pero no para llamar al Dr.

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar y ya me sentía impaciente por eso, estaba apunto de producirme jaqueca.

-Me pasas el maldito teléfono –dije sin ánimos

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos, tal vez por que maldije, no lo se, no tenia ganas de preguntarle que pasaba. Mi pie me dolía demasiado.

Vi la foto de Rose en la pantalla del celular así que sabia que tendría que matarla porque por culpa de ella me podía quedar invalida. Mierda.

-Rose te matare –dije sin dejarla hablar

-Bella ya viste el periódico? -grito Rose a través del teléfono.

-No.

-Pues míralo ya -contesto emocionada.

-Te llamo después –dije colgando el teléfono y repentinamente asustada. ¿Porque otro motivo que no sea alguno de los 6 en el periódico Rose me llamaría a decirme que lo vea?

Corrí a buscar el periódico de la casa olvidándome de mi pie, en estas circunstancias ya ni me dolía. Y ahí estaba yo, en le primera plana del periódico con un lindo vestido turquesa y a lado de un hermoso chico, hermoso era quedarse corto.

El anuncio que venia acompañado de nuestra foto decía: _**"¿Nuevo Romance en la ciudad?"**_

Estoy segura que fue Emmet, lo matare. Por eso estaban en anoche en el parqueadero del restaurante, esperaba que Edward no haya estado al tanto de esto, porque si era así el encabezaría la lista de muertos del fin de semana.

Subí con el periódico en la mano, Charlie seguía anonadado en mi cama, viéndome sorprendido. Entre y al verlo fruncí el seño.

-Que? -pregunte

-No sabia que la sección de farándula del periódico era un buen remedio para las torceduras de pie –dijo enarcando una ceja y señalando el estúpido periódico con mi estúpida foto que estaba segura habían colocado ahí los estúpidos de mis amigos.

-No es gracioso Charlie –dije tirándole el periódico en la car –mira.

-Puedo hacer un comentario inapropiado?

Me sorprendió un poco la pregunta y creo que hasta me estremecí –adelante.

-Aun recuerdo cuando paso esto, mira la fecha Bella –dijo señalando la parte de arriba del periódico.

Le arrebate el periódico de la mano y me fije, el tenia razón, era un ejemplar de hace 5 años. Como no me pude dar cuanta? En efecto era el mismo vestido que había usado ayer, todo debía haberlo arreglado Rose. Edward usaba el mismo traje, era le mismo restaurante, todo igual.

-Esto es…

-hermoso –dijo Charlie –un lindo detalle, no hay que ser adivino para saber que planeabas asesinar a quien hizo esto, yo creo que deberías agradecerlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero arruinaría el momento, se supone que esto paso ayer recuerdas? –dije guiñándole un ojo a mi padre.

El asintió y se rio, beso mi frente y me señalo la parte de atrás del periódico donde había una nota con rosa.

_**Te quiero Bell's**_

Estaba segura que provenía de Rosalie. Sonreí y fui a buscar mi teléfono para llamarla y agradecerle el hermoso detalle.

-Rose?

-No soy Jasper –dijo mi amigo del otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh Jas, debo admitir que siempre me sorprendes –dije entre risas.

-Tienes planes para hoy?

-Dormir cuenta? –pregunte tratando de ser graciosa.

-No Bella.

-Entonces tengo un gran problema –dije entre risas, Jas se unió a mis risas.

-Que te perece si vamos a jugar Paintball?

-Paintball?

-Si si se juega con pistolas de pintura, es divertidísimo Bell's vamos.

-Puedo invitar a alguien?

-Creo que vamos muy bien, no necesite decirte que lo hagas –empezó a reír, por lo visto el sabia a quien me refería.

-Idiota –dije sonrojada, gracias al cielo el no podía verme –a que hora?

-En 2 horas. Lo mejor será que nos veamos allá, te paso por un mensaje de texto la dirección.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Enseguida busque el numero de Edward y o llame.

-¡Bella! –dijo emocionado

-Si soy yo –bromeé –como estas?

-Ahora excelente y tu?

-Bien, te llamo para… Umm… invitarte a un lugar.

-En serio? A donde? –pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno mis amigos me acaban de invitar a jugar Paintball y pensé que tal ves tu hermana y tu podrían venir. Claro si es que quieren.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que a Alice le encantara la idea. Paso por ti?

-Umm… esta bien, quedamos en vernos allá en 2 horas…

-En 1 hora estamos en tu casa Bella.

-Ok, los espero –dije con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Y ahora… como se supone que me tendría que vestir para ir a embarrarme de pintura?

*

-Bella te buscan –grito Charlie desde la sala de la casa.

Baje despacio las escaleras ya que mi pie aun no se sentía muy bien, vi a Edward parado con formalidad pero al mismo tiempo sereno en la sala de mi casa y a Alice con una gran sonrisa agarrada de su brazo.

-Hola –dije saludando a ambos.

-Hola –dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Bella –dijo Alice acercándose a mi y abrazándome fuertemente –gracias por salvarme del aburrimiento –frunció el seño al mirar a Edward.

-Bueno mejor nos apuramos –dijo Edward –hasta luego Charlie, un gusto.

Charlie rio y se despidió de ambos.

-Adios papa –dije al pasar a su lado.

Charlie me abrazo fuertemente y susurro –me llamaste papa. Te amo Bell's.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos un instante, sonreí y Salí hacia le carro de Edward.

-Cuidado con los misiles de pintura –grito Charlie desde a puerta d el casa.

Le enseñe a Edward la dirección y enseguida supo a donde nos dirigíamos, Alice no paro de hablar en todo el camino, parecía una cotorra. Acaso no se cansaba? Pero era tan agradable, reímos mucho por las ocurrencias de esa niña.

Al llegar al sitio vi el carro de Rose y el Jeep de Emmet. ¿Qué rayos hacia Emmet aquí? Definitivamente Emmet me sorprendía.

-Umm… traje a un amigo dijo Jasper contestando a mi pregunta. Acaso mi cara me delato?

-Johnny Deep –se presento dándome la mano. Alice le brinco encima.

-Johnny Deep?? – grito emocionada –Oh eres mi amor platónico –dijo mientras lo llenaba de besos.

-Vamos Deep, tengo que patearte el trasero –dijo Jas furioso.

Alice le guiño el ojo y el le saco la lengua, fue muy divertido.

-Bueno vamos a hacer los grupos –dijo Jasper –tomemos en cuenta nuestras debilidades, Alice a un grupo y Rose al otro.

-Oigan eso no es justo –dijo Alice –porque dicen que soy una debilidad?

Los 3 chicos empezaron a gritar como niñitas y corrían de un lado a otro exclamando ¡¡No mi ropa!! ¡¡Mi cabello!! '¡¡Ay eso me dolió!!

-Ok no juego tan bien –admitió Alice –pero es que Uds. son unos salvajes. Rose di algo.

-No, yo lo admito. Me da miedo que se me quiebren las uñas –dijo con expresión de horror.

Reí sin parar hasta que me nombraron.

-Bella tu si que juegas bien –dijo Jasper –así que vienes conmigo.

-No nada de eso, ella vino conmigo así que viene en mi equipo –dijo Edward.

-Ok llévate a bella pero yo me llevo a Emmet.

-Maldición –gimió Edward –bueno prefiero a la enana que al menos corre y no se deja manchar.

-Ok Rose viene conmigo –dijo Jas con desgano.

-Idiota –dijo rose al pasar a su lado.

Nos dieron unos cómicos trajes. Los nuestros eran de color azul, Edward los había escogido alegando que ese color me quedaba bien, ya era la segunda vez que lo decía así que debía recordarlo. Nuestras pistolas estaban cargadas de pintura azul mientras las de los demás de pintura roja al igual que sus trajes.

-Empecemos –grito Emmet.

-Bella por aquí –grito Edward llevándome atrás de una roca artificial –No dejes que te arrojen pintura o perdemos, y trata de mancharlos lo mas que puedas, mantente cubierta entendido?

-Entendido –dije asintiendo y sonriendo. Esto se veía muy divertido.

Alice fue presa fácil de Rose y yo me encargue de Emmet. A veces nos encontrábamos de frente y se formaba una verdadera guerra. Edward y Jasper seguían sin una mancha de pintura tomándose bastante a pecho el juego.

Corrimos por toda la cancha, gritando y riendo, Alice tenia todo el cabello manchado al igual que Rose a pesar de tener cascos de protección, estaban verdaderamente irritadas y yo disfrutaba del momento. Asumo que fue justo discutiendo sobre como quitarse la pintura del cabello que se hicieron amigas.

Al final, me encontraba persiguiendo a Emmet y apunto de tirarle una bola de pintura en la cara cuando tropecé y cai sobre el mismo pie que me había lastimado en la mañana. El juego acabo.

-¡¡Ay mierdaaaaa!! –grite con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella estas bien? Que paso? –dijo Edward, quien ya estaba a mi lado. Como había llegado tan rápido?

-Me lastime el tobillo Edward me duele mucho –dije entre sollozos arrimándome a su pecho.

Me llevaron a los vestidores, todos nos quitamos los trajes llenos de pintura y Edward me cargo hasta su coche.

-Te llevare donde mi padre cariño, no te preocupes –dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Yo iba en el asiento de adelante y Alice en el de atrás, no pare de llorar en todo el camino. Al llegar al hospital el Dr. Cullen me dio un calmante que aniquilo totalmente el dolor.

Los rayos X revelaron una fractura así que me tuvieron que colocar un molesto yeso y pasar una noche en el hospital. ¡¡Que suerte la mía!!

Estaba en el dormitorio con Edward, el se quedo acompañándome mientras mi padre y Carlisle hablaban de los cuidados que debía tener.

-Soy una torpe –murmure.

-No, no lo eres –dijo acariciando mi rostro Edward.

-Arruino todo –dije entre sollozos –desde un simple partido de Paintball hasta una boda.

Se noto la tristeza en el rostro de Edward.

-No te pongas triste –susurre alzando la mano para acariciarlo, pero me detuve y la baje.

-No quiero que pienses lo que acabas de decir –dijo en mi oído, recostó la cabeza en mi hombro –tu eres lo único que me importa, quiero que estés feliz y bien, nada mas.

-Tú me importas a mi –dije

-En serio?

Creo que había abierto de más la bocota.

* * *

**jajajaja estaba pensando en el baile que hizo Johnny Deep al final de Alicia el FUTTERWACKEN! y por eso se me ocurrio la broma de Emmet!!**

**Si o no que Emmet es el mejor?? jajajaja**

**Pregunta.. Cual va siendo su personaje favorito hasta ahora?? ^^**

**jajajaja el mio es Emmet!! XD**

**Dejen REVIEWS con sus respuestas y alguna pregunta si tienen!!! =)**


	7. 6 y 7 de mayo de Pelicula y Superheroe

**Hola hola hola..**

**Nuevo cap!!!**

**espero y les gusteeee!!! ^^**

**

* * *

**

_**6 y 7 de mayo de película y superhéroe.**_

**6 de mayo:**

Seguía creyendo que era la mujer más torpe del mundo y que era innecesario, completamente innecesario un dia entero en el hospital. Pero ahí estaba yo, recostada en una cama, viendo la televisión sin ganas.

Edward me había dicho que me Salí del guion, pero que no importaba. Se supone que aun no debería conocer a Carlisle pero según el así será mas interesante, no entendí eso pero le seguí el juego.

Tampoco debí haber tenido ese accidente, pero me confeso que me salve de algo peor. Se supone que para el baile de graduación andaba con un gran yeso en la pierna que no me permitía ni sentarme bien, nada comparado con el pequeño que tengo ahora en el tobillo. Según Edward Alice planeaba pasarme el carro encima o hacer lo que sea necesario para que todo suceda como paso anteriormente. Obviamente no contaba con mi mala suerte.

Estaba demasiado aburrida cuando escuche la puerta del dormitorio sonar.

-Adelante –dije con la esperanza de que sean Edward, mi padre o Carlisle ya que si era otra enfermera con una aguja lo más posible es que grite tan fuerte que despertaría a toda la clínica.

-Mira lo que te traje Bella –entro Emmet con una paleta en forma de piecito.

-Oh… Umm… Johnny?

-Si soy yo –dijo golpeando su pecho.

-Que gran detalle –dije aguantando la risa.

-No seas mentiroso, lo escogí yo –dijo Rose culpando a Emmet.

-Bella como has pasado? –se acerco Alice.

-Bien, aunque muy aburrida –confesé.

-Donde esta mi mujer? –bromeo Jasper.

-Aquí amorcito –dijo Edward entrando a la habitación y abrazando por la espalda a Jasper.

-Eso es asqueroso –dijo Emm haciendo cara de aso.

-Creo que alguien esta celosos –dijeron a coro Jas y Edward lanzándose sobre Emmet.

-Siempre son así?

-Toda la vida, desde que se conocieron –contesto Rosalie.

-Edward y Jasper son muy amigos y Emm se unió a grupo muy rápido, los 3 ya llevan 3 años juntos y no hay tormenta que los separe –dijo Alice viéndolos emocionada.

-Y…

-Nosotras? –dijo Rose

-Nosotras nos conocimos en el kínder Bella y desde ahí hemos sido mejores amigas, solo las 2 sin dejar que nadie se meta con nosotras, pero llego la duende enana esta y se robo nuestros corazones –aclaro Rose abrazando a Alice.

Sonreí.

-Me gustan tu s apodos duende –bromee y no me imagine jamás la reacción de Alice.

-Oh bella –me abrazo –no sabes cuanto extrañaba que me llames así.

Las 3 reímos y los chicos lo notaron, se arreglaron el cabello y la ropa; o al menos lo intentaron y luego se acercaron a mi cama.

-Traje la película que me pediste Edward –dijo Jas tirando una caja hacia la cara de Edward quien milagrosamente la agarro antes de que estampe contra su nariz.

-Que película? –pregunto con curiosidad Alice a su hermano.

--50 first dates (50 primeras citas)

-Con Adam Sandler? –grito Rose –yo amo a Adam Sandler, es tan…

-Como puedes decir que amas a Adam Sandler teniéndome aquí enfrente? –Interrumpió Emm –a mi Johnny Deep –dijo imitando su mejor voz sensual.

-Lo único que me gusta de ti es tu creatividad Deep –dijo rose acercándose muy eróticamente.

-Esta noche nos podemos poner creativos –contesto Emmet atrayéndola contra el por la cintura.

-Hey! Por favor, recuerden que estoy aquí y que es mi hermana –dijo Jasper frustrado.

-Tu te olvidas que la enana es mi hermana cuando empiezan con sus travesuras y nadie les dice nada –refuto Edward.

-A ti nadie te controla tu sexualidad con Bell…

-Podrían dejar de gritar? –entro Carlisle interrumpiendo justo a tiempo la discusión – si siguen tocando esos temas a todo pulmón aquí en la clínica voy a tener que ponerlos en cuarentena sexual a todos.

Todos reímos, definitivamente Carlisle era muy agradable.

-Hola papa –saludo Alice lanzándose en sus brazos como niña chiquita.

-Princesa que agradable visita tan escandalosa –sonrió Carlisle –A que se debe?

-Venimos ver películas con Bella –dijo Jas –buenos días Carlisle.

-Jasper –asintió Carlisle en señal de saludo –que gusto verlos aquí a todos, Enseguida llamo a una enfermera para que los ayude con la película.

-Gracias –dijimos todos a la vez.

*

Edward estaba recostado a mi lado cuando empezó la película, se acerco a mi, beso mi frente y susurro:

-Yo seria capaz de hacer exactamente lo mismo por ti.

-No entiendo –dije mirando sus hermosos ojos color verde que me miraban con intensidad.

-Ya lo entenderás –susurro.

La película era una comedia romántica, me reí demasiado viendo las locuras de un pequeño pingüinito que erala mascota del protagonista. Cuando comprendí el tema de la historia me entristecí un poco. Era muy parecido a lo que me sucedía a mi.

La protagonista había perdido la memoria en un accidente, pero su caso era mas grave. Ella cada día vivía el día que ocurrió el accidente, para ella los días no pasaban. Su familia hacia un sacrificio gigante para que ella no se de cuenta que el tiempo pasaba. Hasta que se enamoro.

Conforme avanzaba la película entendí las palabras de Edward, el novio de la protagonista le recordaba cada día cuanto la amaba y había grabado un video contándole todo lo que habían pasado y todo lo que había pasado después del accidente, todo con el objetivo de que ella sepa que el tiempo había pasado y que el existía en su vida.

No se en que momento empecé a llorar, tampoco se en que momento Edward había sostenido mi mano, pero cuando quise levantarla para secar mis lagrimas me di cuenta que dos manos entrelazadas se levantaban, la mía y la de el.

-Hare que vuelvas a mi –dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

-Me encantaría ser quien tu quieres, quien tu te mereces –dije entre sollozos.

-Yo solo quiero que seas tú, tú eres todo lo que necesito.

Al llegar el fin de la película comprendí el mensaje de Edward, el amor lo puede todo, ella tenia un problema mayor el mío y lo logro. Porque yo no podría? Solo debía admitir lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward estaba metiéndose poco a poco en mi corazón y ya no me resistiría y dejaría que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

**7 de mayo:**

El día en la clínica me había caído de lo mejor, fue como unas cortas vacaciones ya que pase acostada todo el día, tampoco es que en casa Charlie me ponga a trabajar pero había sido un buen día después de todo. Edward había quedado en pasar por aprovechando mi estado de invalidez y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Busque algo como do para ponerme ya que me esperaba un largo día de "clases".

Edward llego puntual, a la hora que había quedado y subió hasta mi habitación para ayudarme con las escaleras, definitivamente era todo un caballero.

Al llegar al instituto me ayudo a llegar hacia el salón, si podía caminar pero iba a trompicones así que no me quedaba mal un poco de ayuda.

-Pasen –nos invito el "Sr Emmet Banner" volver a ver a Emmet así casi me provoca un ataque de risa.

Edward me llevo hacia nuestro sitio y se sentó a mi lado cuidadosamente.

-Hoy les daré temas para el trabajo en equipos –dijo repartiendo unas hojas que debíamos llevar –pongan sus nombres, edades, fecha de nacimiento, fecha en que perdieron su virg…

-Emm –grito Rose

-Umm… llenen la ficha mientras buscos los temas –dijo simulando seriedad.

Yo me concentre en llenar mi hoja junto con Edward y por supuesto en no reírme tan fuerte.

-Sabias que uno de estos días me mataran?

-Porque dices eso? –pregunto Edward asustado.

-Cálmate, pero me puede dar un ataque de risa tan fuerte que s eme pare el corazón o no pueda respirar –dije simulando cara de horror.

-No seas loca Bella, precisamente eso es lo que queremos que disfrutes al máximo todo esto.

-Bueno empecemos… -interrumpió Emmet –Rosalie estas exonerada.

-Porque? –gritaron todos, yo solo reía

-Por sexi –contesto elevando los hombros –un grito mas y dejo de año a todos.

-Ella era mi pareja, ahora con quien hago el trabajo? –dijo Alice.

-Con Jas –gritamos todos.

-Algo así sucedió en verdad? –le pregunte a Edward

-Mas o menos –contesto –a Rose le toco hacer el trabajo con otra persona así que Jas quedo solo y como yo trabajaba contigo Alice también estaba sola.

-Interesante –conteste.

-Bueno estos son los temas –empezó Emm –Cullen y Swan harán un tema de investigación sobre el lugar indicado para perder la virginidad, desde el punto de vista de una mujer y de un hombre…

-Emmet –refuto Edward –pórtate serio.

-De esto también se trata la biología Sr. Cullen –contesto Emmet siendo serio.

Edward le hizo una seña obscena y apunto lo que Emmet había dicho que debíamos investigar.

-Hale y Cullen investigaran sobre la edad indicada para perder la virginidad y si los colegios deben o no dar clases de educación sexual, creo que es todo por hoy –dijo tomando una chistosa maleta.

-Fecha de entrega? –pregunto Jasper.

-2 semanas –dijo Emmet –21 de mayo.

Todos asentimos, a mi no me pareció tan descabellado el tema pero por lo visto el resto no estaba nada feliz.

Me sorprendió al salir ver a muchas personas en los pasillos, fuimos hacia e parqueadero, yo confundida y Edward disfrutando el momento.

-Que sucede? –pregunte

-Observa –dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el carro de el, bueno el caminaba y yo cojeaba.

Vi a Alice que caminaba apurada mientras muchos chicos la seguían y justo en ese momento, como salido de película Jas parqueo el carro y le bloqueo el camino a Alice, abrió la puerta de copiloto y Alice salto en el asiento.

Edward y yo nos quedamos hay parado viendo como Jasper se llevaba a Alice como todo un súper héroe.

-Esto es…

-Así fue como paso –dijo Edward entre risas.

Fuimos hacia mi casa y Edward me prometió que vendría de tarde para empezar el trabajo que nos había impuesto Emmet.

Almorcé rápidamente, lastimosamente Charlie no se encontraba así que me toco prepararme un sanduche y acompañarlo con coca cola. ¡¡Buen almuerzo Bella!!

Bañarme con ese aparato en mi pie fue otra odisea, tuve que poner una pequeña silla debajo de la ducha, sentarme ahí, sacar el pie y taparlo con una toalla y bañarme sentada. Toda una experiencia, menos mal solo seria 1 semana.

Mientras hacia piruetas para salir del baño escuche un sonido raro en mi dormitorio pero ya me imaginaba quen podría ser. Así que Salí con paso firme a darle la cara.

-Edward –grite y me volteé al verlo –que haces aquí?

-Bella estaba tocando la puerta y como no me atendían quise asegurarme que estabas bien asi que subí por la ventana…

-Estas loco? –dije dándole la cara –lo habías hecho antes?

-Siempre –contesto son voz cínica.

-Edward y si te lastimabas? –pregunte histérica

-Déjame ver si entendí –dijo entre risas –no te molesta que suba por tu ventana sin permiso si no que me lastime en el camino?

-No lo digas así tampoco –dije sonrojada.

-Entonces es verdad? –dijo acercándose a mi lentamente.

-No se… que… de que hablas? –tartamudeé

-Te importo verdad? –dijo acercándose mas.

-Edward tu…

-Yo?... –dijo agarrándome de la cintura.

-Tu me importas Edward –susurre –pero no quiero que..

Sentí como su dedo índice acaricio mi labio callándome de inmediato.

-No digas nada mas, no te estoy pidiendo nada mas, lo que me acabas de decir es suficiente para mi, suficiente por ahora.

Sonreí, el besó la comisura de mis labios y se alejo suavemente –anda vístete.

Asentí y corrí hacia el armario a buscar unos jeans y una blusa, luego Salí disparada al baño y trate de recuperar el ritmo de mi corazón y mi respiración. Eso había sido algo increíble. Edward estaba metiéndose en mi vida a una velocidad increíble. Y eso me gustaba.

* * *

**Espero REVIEWS con sus comentariios!!! jajaja**

**ke tal les parecieron los temas dle trabajo de investigacion de Biologia??? jajajaja**


	8. 8 de mayo peleando con el deseo

**Hola hola hola..**

**una pregunta. jeje **

**alguien dijo que le gustaria saber mas de la historia de Alice y Jasper..**

**si kieren puedo hacer 1 cap especial contandola y luego mas adelante una con la de Emmet y Rosalie..**

**o si prefieren un OS contando la de Alice y Jas y luego una de Rose y Emmet...**

**Dejen en un review si kieren un cap o un OS!!!**

**ke disfruten esteee.. =)**

**

* * *

8 de mayo peleando con el deseo**

**8 de mayo:**

Había pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida, o eso creo. Justo cuando Edward y yo buscábamos en Google información sobre nuestro hermoso tema de investigación.. me quede dormida. Que bochornoso había sido levantarme a media noche y ver una nota de Edward a lado de mi cama:

_**Descansa preciosa, mañana seguimos.**_

_**PD: te ves hermosa dormida.**_

_**Edward.**_

Acaso podía ser mas perfecto? Definitivamente NO.

Hoy no iríamos al instituto ya que no tendríamos que volver hasta que llevemos el trabajo, Edward me habia explicado que nos habían dejado varias tareas así en las diferentes clases asi que pasamos dos semanas sumamente ocupados. Ese trabajo era nuestra garantía de graduación y como todo esto es un show bastante real y raro, yo entregaría mi trabajo el 21 y me graduaría el 22. Genial verdad?

Edward había pegado un lindo cronograma en mi habitación indicando:

*21 fecha de entrega del trabajo.

*22 graduación.

*23 primer día en la UNIVERSIDAD.

*29 regreso a Forks.

Por lo visto íbamos a tener una agenda sumamente apretada. Me rei por lo cómico del asunto, se supone que esa tarde Edward vendría para seguir con lo del trabajo y debo admitir que una vez mas estaba ansiosa.

Mientras desayunaba podría jurar que vi un carro rojo estacionado afuera de la casa, pero cuando me acerque a la ventana ya no se encontraba. Fue raro porque tenía la sensación de que alguien me espiaba.

Trate de dejar el miedo a un lado y llame a Rose para saber que planes tenia hoy, me encontraba aburrida y tenia que hacer tiempo hasta que Edward llegue.

-Hola Rose..

-Bella? –dijo mi amiga por lo visto sorprendida por mi llamada.

-Si quien mas?

-A que se debe el… -unas risitas raras cortaron la frase.

-Estas ocupada o es mi idea? –dije entre risas

-NO solo que… un oso se metió en mi cuarto –dijo y pude sentir un poco de vergüenza o picardía en su voz

-Oh, un oso, se metió… Umm sin permiso me imagino, verdad?

Pero fue otra voz la que me contesto en mi oído –Si, por la ventana –susurro

-Rose te… te… llamo mas tardeee… -tartamudeé y luego colgué rápidamente.

-Te asuste? –pregunto Edward con una irresistible sonrisa.

-Si –admití nerviosa.

Edward me analizaba de los pies a la cabeza –linda ropa.

Justo ahí me di cuenta que aun andaba con la pijama. Quería que se abra un orificio en la tierra y que me tragara.

-Que vergüenza –susurre –me voy a duchar y vuelvo si.

-Yo te espero, tranquila.

-Ya desayunaste? –pregunte.

-Algo por ahí. No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo.

¿Acaso nunca paraba de sonreír?, su sonrisa me mareaba y me encantaba, eso sin contar con lo hipnóticos que eran sus hermosos ojos.

Suspire.

-Te preparo algo? –pregunte mirando al piso para no sonrojarme.

-Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes.

Asentí y subí corriendo las escaleras, bueno al menos lo intente, el pequeño yeso no me impedía caminar pero si disminuía mi ya disminuida velocidad. Como nunca desde que desperté me puse a ver mi armario, buscando que ponerme. Edward estaba aquí y no podía salir con cualquier cosa encima.

El día era soleado así que tome un short y una blusa fresca pero muy bonita y entre corriendo al baño. Me duche en menos tiempo de lo habitual y una vocecita interna me decía que me vista en el baño, que ni se me acurra salir en toalla de ahí.

Y la vocecita tenía un buen motivo.

Edward estaba acostado en mi cama, viendo televisión, sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho al verlo asi. Tan fresco, con tanta confianza, obvio para el eso debe ser de lo mas normal. Pero para mi no, asi que estaba parada, roja y avergonzada.

-Ven –dijo señalando un lado de mi cama.

No pensé, mis pies se movieron solos, sin razón, bueno si había una razón: el me llamaba.

Me recosté a su lado y lo mire con curiosidad.

-Sabes de que se trata esa película? –pregunto señalando la pantalla del televisor.

-No –dije maravillada por estar a su lado, el paso su brazo por mi hombro y me pego mas hacia el.

-El –dijo señalando al protagonista –es un vampiro y ella una humana –señalo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Ya? –estaba confundida.

-Son enamorados, el todos los días pelea con el deseo, el desea la sangre de la mas que a nada en la vida.

-Debe quererla mucho –susurre.

El se giro un poco y nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que sentía su cálida respiración.

-Yo también peleo… cada segundo que paso a tu lado –susurro traspasándome con su mirada –peleo con el deseo…

Dejo la frase inconclusa, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente. El me extrañaba, extrañaba tenerme como antes. No tuve mas tiempo de pensar porque algo nuevo capto mi atención. Los labios de Edward rozaban los míos.

-...peleo con el deseo de tenerte –susurro con sus labios rozando los míos.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, con una de sus manos tomo mi mejilla y luego me beso, de una manera dulce y tierna. Fue un beso sin apuros, simplemente nuestros labios se acercaron un poco mas y se quedaron juntos, reconociéndose por un instante. Un instante que me pareció muy corto.

Sentí una fría lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, estaba decepcionada, creo que en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que cuando pase algo así aunque sea un pequeño recuerdo asome en mi mente.

Pero nada, seguía perdida en la nada.

-Lo siento –susurro mientras tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos –no quería que te sientas…

No lo deje terminar de hablar, volví a besarlo, quería sentir sus labios una vez mas contra los míos, una vez mas fue un beso dulce, tierno, simplemente quería sentirlo cerca.

Me aleje, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a llorar, a llorar sin parar. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero Edward no decía nada, solo acariciaba mi cabello.

Escuche un carro parquearse afuera de la casa y enseguida alce el rostro para ver a Edward, el estaba llorando al igual que yo.

-Bella –escuche la voz de mi padre que me llamaba.

-Sera mejor que me vaya –dijo Edward dándome un dulce beso en la frente –vine caminado no ha visto mi carro.

No pude decir nada, solo sentía las lagrimas que rodaban, el seco algunas antes de irse, pero eso no era nada para lo que venia.

Edward salió por mi ventana, me levante asustada para ver que este bien y pude ver como corría en dirección a la casa de Jasper quien vivía a pocas cuadras que yo.

Me tumbe en mi cama y deje que el dolor me consuma, no podía seguir mas con este jueguito, me estaba engañando a a mi y a todos, yo jamás volvería a ser a misma y estaba lastimando a Edward permitiéndole hacerse ilusiones conmigo.

-Bella?

Charlie entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado, moví mi cabeza hacia sus piernas y segui llorando sin fin.

-Que te pasa cariño? –pregunto mi papa verdaderamente preocupado

-Estoy… estoy lastimando a todos papa. Estoy arruinando todo.

-Hey Hey cariño, no digas eso. Todos los que estamos a tu lado te amamos y haremos lo que sea para ayudarte. No digas eso cielo. Si?

-No se, quiero… quiero desaparecer…

*

Me desperté confundida, con los ojos hinchados y una fuerte jaqueca. Mire mi celular, eran las 4 de la tarde, Charlie había dejado una nota alado de mi mesa de noche.

_**Te deje comida en el microondas Bells's. Charlie.**_

Baje a ver que me había dejado Charlie, moría de hambre. Encontré media pizza apilada en un envase y enseguida la calenté.

Mientras comía recordé que Edward había quedado en venir para avanzar el trabajo de Biología, pero después de lo que había pasado no se si vendría. No quería presionarlo, asi que no lo llame y me decidí a esperar, a ver si el tomaba la iniciativa.

Subí a mi cuarto y cogí mi portátil, tal vez podría averiguar algo y asi ahorrarnos un poco de trabajo a Edward y a mi.

Lo primero que se abrió fue la ventana del MSN y me tentó a darme una vuelta por ahí, tal vez alguno de los chicos estén conectados y me ayuden a despejarme.

Ingrese rápidamente mi correo electrónico: _Bell'Swan_OvejitaFeliz°._ Y luego la contraseña: _hola09._

Luego abrí y Google y puse nuestro tema de investigación en el buscador: _Lugar indicado para perder la virginidad._

Me salieron un millón de paginas obscenas asi que medio las ojeé y las cerraba enseguida, definitivamente debía ocurrírseme algo pronto o nos tocaría hacer encuestas en la calle y creo que eso seria muy vergonzoso.

Me distrajo e sonidito del MSN justo en ese instante Edward se conectaba. Las rodillas me temblaron y me odie por eso.

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice: (17:30)**

*Hola Bell`s

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Hola… Como estas? =)

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Bien, estas enojada conmigo?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*No… debería?

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

***Creo que no! =)**

*Que haces? Ya estas mejor?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Pienso en algo que nos ayude con el trabajo a menos que quieras salir ala calle a hacer encuestas?

*Si ya estoy mejor, es inexplicable lo que me paso… lo siento! =(

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Yo también me puse asi, no tienes nada porque disculparte.

*Fue mi culpa

*Yo te bese

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Pero luego la que te beso fui yo.

*Lo siento Edward.

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Que te parece si mejor dejamos el tema?

*Creo que esto deberíamos hablarlo personalmente y no asi.

*Que opinas?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*De acuerdo =)

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Alguna idea para la tarea?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Siiii, se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

*Pero no se…

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Adelante... estoy atento

*jajajajaja

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Y si publicamos una pregunta en Yahoo respuestas?

*Tal vez funcione no?

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Creo que nada perdemos intentándolo.

*Redactas la pregunta tu o yo?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Creo que deberíamos hacerlo los dos.

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Mañana en tu casa?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Perfecto =)

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Por la puerta o por la ventana?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Edward!!!!!!! :S

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Es en serio!

*Elige, por la puerta o la ventana?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Por donde quieras…

*Estas loco sabias?

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Si, ya me lo habías dicho antes.

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*En serio? jajajaja

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Si entérate que no es novedad… =)

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Ups... jajajaja

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Que tal si mañana paso por ti, vamos a tomar helado y luego terminamos el trabajo?

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Perfecto, me avisa mas tarde a que hora?

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Ok, perfecto…

**Ovejita desmemoriada :S**** dice:**

*Entonces hasta mañana! Besos

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Hasta mañana, te quiero Bell's.

Cerré el MSN y baje a recibir a Charlie, ya que escuche que estaciono el carro en el garaje. No se porque la conversación con Edward me dejo feliz.

Cenamos y conversamos hasta tarde, como a las 10 de la noche que subi a mi habitación vi algo que me sorprendió. Había una rosa blanca en mi ventana con una nota:

_**Tu elegiste la ventana.**_

_**Edward.**_

* * *

_**no se olviden de poner si kieren un cap o un OS con las historias d elos chicos!!  
besos!!  
**_


	9. 9 De Mayo Tomando Helado de Chocolate

_**Hola a todos.. gracias por los Reviews..**_

_**Puff he pasado enferma.. por eso la demora!**_

_**y y decidi que hare un OS porque despues se van a revelar cosas que aun no deberian.. jaja**_

_**asi ke mas adelante hare un OS contando las historias de los demas.. XD**_

**9 de mayo Tomando helado de chocolate**

**9 de Mayo:**

Impaciente no era la palabra correcta, asustada peor. Creo que no había palabra que describa como me sentía, creo que el beso con Edward me había dejado tonta, tonta al extremo de tener casi toda la ropa de mi armario tirada en la cama para buscar que ponerme.

Tonta.

Cogí un jean que me quedaba muy armado y una blusa azul, recordaba a la perfección que Edward me había dicho que ese color me quedaba muy bien. Lo aprovecharía. O No?

¡¡Diablos!!

¿Desde cuando me preocupa que Edward me vea con algo que le gusta o no? Creo que esto se me esta saliendo de las manos.

Cogí una opción "B" y entre al baño con dos blusas, una blanca y una azul. No se porque razón pero ahora sentía miedo de cambiarme de ropa en mi habitación y lo hacia en el baño. Bueno el baño quedaba en mi habitación, pero me encerraba en el baño para vestirme. Tal vez se debía a que más de una vez me he topado a intrusos en mi dormitorio y hasta en mi cama.

Me duche con toda la calma del mundo pensando en el trabajo que nos había mandado a hacer el patán de Emmet. A quien mas se le podría ocurrir algo asi? Definitivamente solo a el.

¿Donde les gustaría perderla virginidad? Puag. Estaba segura que Edward y yo recibiríamos un par de insultos por andar por ahí preguntando eso, pero preferiría los insultos virtuales a los faciales. No soportaría que alguien me diga que era una malcriada pervertida.

Definitivamente no se donde me gustaría, si me lo preguntaran a mi tal vez me pondría roja y contestaría: ES UNA BROMA? ALEJENSE DE MI.

Creo que podría ser en la playa, o en un lugar muy muy muy romántico, con luz tenue y rosas. Tal vez con velas y música. Mierda. Que pretende Emmet con esto? Volverme loca o hacer que me acueste con Edward?

Sera que yo ya…Dios yo habré perdido la virginidad con Edward?

Yo me habré acostado con el?

¡¡¡Definitivamente eso era algo que debía recordar ya!!!

Maldita cabeza rara.. y ahora? No me puedo poner a hacer un trabajo sobre eso sin saber si yo… Si yo me acosté con el.

Deje los pensamientos ahí, porque sino tomarían un rumbo peligroso y y a sentía el agua mas caliente de lo que realmente estaba. ¡¡Yo con Edward en una cama, desnudos!! Waoo… mejor lo dejamos ahí.

Me vestí apresurada con temor de queme haya demorado demasiado, trate de olvidar el tema para no estar con la mente perturbada o con una sonrisa estúpida toda la tarde.

No me decidía que blusa ponerme si la blanca o la azul, así que Salí en sostén y con ambas blusas en la mano, viéndolas y tratando de decidir.

-Creo que la azul hace que tu piel luzca más hermosa –dijo esa voz, esa perfecta voz que justo ahora hacia que mis mas pecaminosos pensamientos regresen a donde estaban cuando aun estaba en la ducha.

Edward, Edward sin camiseta acostado en mi cama.

Y yo sin blusa viéndolo con la boca abierta.

-Queee…

-Discúlpame, no quería que me encuentres así, pero es que hace tanto calor aquí adentro –dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello –hasta me tentó la idea de meterme a la ducha contigo.

Estoy soñando? ¡¡Despierta estúpida despierta!!

Cerré los ojos y agite la cabeza fuertemente con miedo de sentirme estúpida, pero cuando los volví a abrir el Edward de mis sueños y que sueños… había desaparecido.

Estaba sola en mi dormitorio, irónicamente el aire acondicionado prendido y la ventana cerrada pero sin seguro. Creo que con alguna otra intención la deja asi.

Empecé a reír como tonta y me tire en la cama dejando ambas blusas a mi lado. No paraba de reírme cuando escuche que alguien abría mi ventana.

Waooo este Edward si que era real y estaba hermoso.

-Ups –dijo mientras su mirada se ubicaba en mi pecho.

-Dame un minuto –dije sonrojada y agarrando la blusa blanca, me la puse de un tirón y regrese la mirada para verlo.

El estaba aun sentado en mi ventana, pero con el cuerpo hacia afuera y tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-Ya puedes ver –dije sonrojada –siento ese recibimiento.

-por mi no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa picara. Luego viola blusa azul encima de mi cama y me miro de nuevo.

-te puedo pedir un favor? –dijo con su hermosa voz y mirándome fijamente

-Adelante.

-Te puedes poner esta? –dijo mientras agarraba la blusa azul –el azul te sienta mejor, hace que piel se vea mas hermosa.

Se acerco hacia mi y sin dejar de verme tomo el filo de mi blusa y empezó a tirarlo para arriba. El no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, en ningún momento sentí una mirada morbosa o algo malo. El me quito la blusa, extendió su mano para darme la otra, beso mi frente y se volteo para no incomodar me mientras me cambiaba.

Esto debía ser un truco de mi mente sucia.

-Ya puedes voltear –dije cuando ya me había cambiado.

-Perfecta –dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-Nos vamos? –pregunto señalando la ventana.

-Creo que podemos usar la puerta –dije señalando el incomodo yeso que aun debía quedar en mi pie un par de días mas.

*

Edward me llevo a una heladería muy linda, pidió una mesa un poco alejada y con solo dos asientos, teníamos una vista muy bonita.

Cuando llego la camarera me sorprendió la amabilidad con la que lo trataba.

-Edward, que gusto verte de nuevo –saludo.

-Igualmente –contesto Edward.

-Bella –dijo mientras me sonreía amablemente, le devolví la sonrisa inmediatamente aunque conun poco de recelo.

-Pedirán lo mismo de siempre? –dijo a rubia camarera

-Si, lo mismo de siempre –ordeno Ed.

Espere que ella se vaya para preguntarle a Edward que era lo mismo de siempre, pero solo me contesto "espera y veras"

La mesera no demoro mucho en traer dos gigantes copas de helado.

A Edward le puso en frente una en la que resaltaba el color blanco del helado y la jalea de chocolate que se esparcía por los lados, mientras la mía era toda de chocolate, podía distinguir helado de chocolate jalea de chocolate y hasta chispas de chocolate. Waoo…

-Esto no hará que aumente 10 libras? –dije en son de broma.

-No, para nada –dijo metiendo una cucharada de su helado en mi boca –solo 5.

Reímos juntos. Cada día le encontraba a Edward una nueva virtud. Ya sabia que era caballeroso, guapo, tierno, alegre, divertido y hoy en mi casa descubrí lo sexi que puede ser.

Pero ahora lo sentía como mi alma gemela, tan espontaneo. Alguien con quien podía ser yo misma, aunque claro yo misma no se ni quien soy.

-Esta delicioso Edward-dije cuando probe mi copa.

-Lo se, siempre pides lo mismo –dijo de forma sobrada.

-te estas aprovechando porque justo ahora sabes mas de mi que yo misma verdad? –dije enarcando una ceja.

-Pregunta lo que quieras –se mofo.

-Color favorito?

-Depende del dia. Apuesto que querías vestirte de blanco porque el dia esta claro y algo helado.

-Dia de la semana favorito?

-Sábado, no tenemos clases y siempre hacíamos algo divertido e improvisado.

-Comida favorita?

-Big Mac con extra tocino.

-Mc Donald's?

-Exacto.

Reímos juntos una vez mas.

-Uno de estos días podemos ir a comer hamburguesas –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Me encanta la idea –conteste.

Edward estiro su mano y metió en mi boca una cereza mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Nos pusimos a jugar con el helado y Edward mancho mi nariz con jalea de chocolate mientras yo le lanzaba chispitas de chocolate en su cabello.

-Hey! Mi cabello no –decía entre risas.

-Tu te lo buscaste –conteste ahogándome entre risas

-No me vas a creer quienes acaban de entrar justo aquí –dijo tratando de acompasar su respiración.

-Quien? –pregunte siguiendo su mirada.

Justo un par de mesas delante dela nuestra se encontraban Alice y Jasper.

-Tal vez están haciendo su tarea… ¡Mierda! –dije golpeando la mesa.

-Que paso? –pregunto Edward asustado.

-Olvide la portátil –confesé avergonzada.

-Tranquila, aun es temprano, podemos ir a tu casa para hacer la pregunta. Que opinas?

-Perfecto –conteste con una amplia sonrisa.

Salimos escondiéndonos de Alice y Jasper, caminamos por la ciudad un momento, en silencio y con las manos entrelazadas. No me molestaba caminar así, al contrario me di cuenta que me agradaba y me sentía feliz estando con Edward.

El camino a casa fue divertido, íbamos escuchando música y cantando. Debo admitir que Edward cantaba como un arcángel, hermoso, eso era algo mas para apuntarlo a su favor, mientras yo cantaba como si tuviera una moneda atorada en la garganta.

Al llegara casa Charlie ya se encontraba en ella, por lo que nos daño el plan de estar "solos" en casa haciendo el deber.

-Me puedo quedar si quieres –se ofreció Edward

-No te preocupes, mejor lo hacemos mañana con mas tranquilidad –conteste.

-Mañana vengo entonces?

-Si, te estaré esperando –sonreí y me baje de carro.

Justo en ese momento escuché la puerta del lado del conductor abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente.

-Espera –dijo Edward acercándose y tomándome por la cintura –cuídate.

-Tu también cuídate.

Nos abrazamos por un largo instante y luego no separamos, Edward beso la comisura de mis labios y subió a su coche.

Espero hasta que entre a casa y luego se marcho.

Charlie estaba dormido en el sofá, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, eran ya las 11 de la noche. Bese su frente y subí a mi dormitorio.

La tarde con Edward había sido fantástica y se me había ido extremadamente rápido. Me puse la pijama y me metí en mi cama, cansada, sorprendentemente cansada.

El cansancio me estaba venciendo y me encontraba al borde del sueño cuando sentí el motor de un carro, haciendo un ruido que me molestaba, realmente era un zumbido sordo. Pero me molestaba, no se ni como lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

Me levante un poco aturdida y sin abrir la cortina de la ventana espié a quien quiera que no me dejaba descansar. Vi el mismo coche que jure haber visto ayer. El mismo coche rojo.

Había un chico que miraba hacia mi ventana, no estaba soñando, lo podía ver claramente. La luz de mi dormitorio estaba apagada y eso ayudaba a que el no me vea mientras yo lo podía observar sin preocuparme.

Era alto, con cabello oscuro y piel oscura. Miraba hacia mi dormitorio con la mano en la cabeza, como si estuviera analizando la posibilidad de saltar hacia mi ventana.

Me estremecí y pensé en llamar a Charlie pero estaba congelada viendo como el chico este estudiaba o al menos eso creía yo; como entrar a mi casa?

Se subió en su coche y se fue rápidamente, sin ver hacia atrás.

No se como llegue a mi cama y con toda la confusión encima agarre mi celular y escribí un mensaje.

_**Edward creo que vi a alguien abajo, en la puerta de mi casa… Parecía estar espiando, suena ilógico pero me asuste.**_

Espere su contestación, pero el sueño me gano.

* * *

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Pues les adelanto que losproximos Caps estaran muy buenooos!! jajaja**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS para que me mejore y pueda subir los caps antes jajaja ke dramatica soy!!**_

Besiitos!! =)


	10. 10 de Mayo Comiendo Juntos

**Hola hOla..**

**siento la demora.. **

**esque me inspire mucho con este capitulo, hasta ahora es mi preferido..**

**espero que les guste a todOs!! =)**

**

* * *

**

**10 de Mayo Comiendo Juntos:**

**10 de Mayo:**

Al girar sobre mi cuerpo sentí unos brazos que me atraparon, inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron mas que nunca solo para comprobar si tanta maravilla era cierta. Y si, ahí estaba el; el protagonista de mis sueños… Edward.

Me miraba con curiosidad y sonreía, yo estaba confundida. Gire la cabeza para ver el reloj ubicado en la mesa de mi dormitorio, eran las 3y50 de la mañana. Que hacia Edward en mi dormitorio, en mi cama, abrazándome a esta hora?

No tenia a valentía de preguntárselo y mis ojos estaban tan complacidos, dejándose atrapar por la belleza y ferocidad de los suyos. Sus manos me tenían fuertemente agarrada desde la cintura formando una especie de cárcel, una cárcel de la que ninguna mujer con cordura quisiera escapar. Lo sentía tan cerca, tan MIO.

-Estas bien? –susurro en mi oído.

-Mejor que nunca –dije ocultando la cara en su pecho desnudo, justo ahí me di cuenta que Edward andaba sin camiseta.

Me sonroje.

-Confundida? –pregunto

-Solo un poco.

-Te pasa con frecuencia al despertar –dijo sonriente.

Sus manos me acercaron hacia el con mas fuerza que antes mientras subían y bajaban por mi espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo vibre con una sensación que hasta ahora no conocía.

-Te amo –susurro antes de estampar sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Fue un beso lleno de pasión y amor, nada parecido al anterior. Me deje llevar por los labios efusivos de Edward y le conteste el beso. Mis manos en su cabello hacían lo mismo que sus manos en mi cintura.

Mis manos recorrían su pecho y su abdomen maravillándome con la perfección de su cuerpo. Edward levantaba ligeramente mi blusa tirando de ella con ansiedad.

Alce mis brazos para permitir que Edward se deshaga de mi blusa, cerré los ojos y sentía sus manos deslizarse por mi piel acalorada…

Me levante de la cama con fuerte jadeo y comprobando que mi ropa este en su sitio, por supuesto estaba sola y la realidad me abrumo. Todo había sido un sueño, pero un sueño demasiado real, pude sentir las caricias de Edward, su piel rozando la mía…

Apreté los ojos fuertemente y gire la cabeza para ambos lados para despejarme. Había sido un sueño, el mejor de mi vida, pero un sueño. O tal vez, un recuerdo? No, no podía ilusionarme a mi misma así. Si hubiera recordado algo tal vez no estuviera tan confundida.

Camine hacia el baño, me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes. No tenía pensado entrar a la ducha aun, pero necesitaba relajarme. Me demore un poco mas de lo esperado, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Baje a desayunar y me quede petrificada, cerré los ojos fuertemente, gire la cabeza y los volvía a abrir. Pero la persona que estaba sentada en el comedor seguía frente a mí.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, porque no respondías mis llamadas-dijo con voz ansiosa.

-Lo siento me estaba duchando –dije con una mueca al darme cuenta la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

El se acerco caminando lentamente y me abrazo muy fuerte –No tienes nada de que disculparte, es solo que tu mensaje me asusto.

-Edward lo siento, pero en verdad creo que alguien me espía, ayer vi un coche estacionado aquí afuera y mirando hacia aca, a la casa. Es raro no?

-Un poco, ya averiguaremos eso, no te dejare sola. Lo prometo. –dijo besando mi frente.

-Ya desayunaste?

-La verdad es que no –dijo sonriente –estaba muy ansioso, pero si quieres podemos ir a desayunar juntos.

-Mejor desayunemos aquí, preparare pancakes, te parece? –pregunte sonriendo

-Esta bien pero yo te invitare a almorzar.

Instintivamente me acerque más y bese su mejilla –gracias por preocuparte.

Caminamos hacia la cocina y preparamos el desayuno, no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo y muy oportunamente la señora de servicio había pedido dos semanas de vacaciones, así que me tocaba arreglármelas sola. Genial.

Gracias al cielo Edward y yo encontramos una cajita que decía _**"solo agregar huevo y leche"**_ así que pusimos manos a la obra.

Edward era un verdadero desastre partiendo huevos, pero nada me aseguraba que yo lo iba a hacer mejor asi que yo batía la mezcla mientras el se encargaba de los huevos y de verter la leche, la masa no nos quedo exactamente como se veía en la foto del envase, pero se veía bien.

-Al menos no intoxicaremos a nadie mas comiendo esto –dijo Edward entre risas.

-Espero que esto –señalando la masa –no tenga cascara de huevos Edward.

Reímos sin parar mientras pusimos a calentar la mantequilla para finalizar nuestro desayuno. Edward vertía la la mezcla en la sartén mientras mi trabajo era voltear los pancakes. Algo que me podía costar la vida.

-No esta mal para ser nuestra primera vez –dijo Edward viendo el aspecto de los pancakes que yo apilaba en un plato.

-Es realmente la primera vez que cocinamos? –pregunte verdaderamente inquieta.

-La verdad es que no, pero la vez pasada fue peor –me confeso.

-Existe algo peor? –dije señalando mi cabello lleno de la mezcla que ambos preparamos.

-Quieres que te cuente?

-Claro –dije pilando los pancakes en dos platos y llevándolos hacia la mesa.

-Umm… Pero creo que mejor comemos en el piso –dijo mirando el piso que ya estaba lleno de mantequilla y huevo –no queremos que a Charlie le de un ataque como la vez pasada.

Mire a mi alrededor y no puede contener la risa alocada que salió de mi boca. La cocina de Charlie termino tan sucia como si hubieran cocinado dos niños de 5 años.

Edward sonreía y eso me hacia feliz, no se desde cuando su felicidad se había transformado también en la mía, pero me agradaba verlo sonreír tanto.

Asentí y le entregué los platos mientras iba por la jalea, la mantequilla y el chocolate. Me senté a su lado en el piso, con la ropa toda sucia y el cabello alborotado.

-Te puedo tomar una foto antes de contarte la historia? –pregunto sonriendo.

Como decirle que no cuando me miraba de esa forma.

-Esta bien –dije entre risas –pero con una condición.

-Una condición? –pregunto aun riendo.

-Tu sales en la foto conmigo y así con la nariz manchada sin limpiarla –dije manchando su nariz con chocolate.

-Acepto –dijo besando mi mejilla y manchándola con el chocolate de su nariz.

-Oye –grite pero ya estaba embarrada.

El se puso aun mas cerca de mí, puso su cabeza cerca a la mía y dijo –sonríe.

Ambos sonreímos mientras el tomaba la foto con su celular, luego puso sus labios en mi mejilla y tomo otra foto mientras yo no paraba de reír.

-Más fotos –gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Hicimos las caras más raras que había visto en el mundo. Sacando la lengua, entornando los ojos, inflando los cachetes, agarrándonos el cabello, manchándonos mas…

-Creo que ya llevamos 100 fotos –dijo riendo –se va a enfriar la comida.

-Mejor comamos pronto –dije aun riendo –no me había dado cuenta cuanto disfrutaba tomándome fotos.

-Este era uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos –dijo tomándome una foto desprevenida –tenemos álbumes llenos de fotos.

-Crees que algún día pueda verlos? –dije alzando una ceja –tal vez me gusta tomarme fotos porque son contigo.

-yo creo que ese es el motivo porque a mi me gustan. Y si podrás verlas pero… Todo a su tiempo –dijo dibujando una carita feliz en su pancake con la jalea de chocolate y un corazón en el mío.

Creo que ese era le desayuno mas cómico de mi vida, aunque en realidad no podía estar segura.

-L primera vez que cocinamos –empezó Edward a relatarme –fuer para uno delos cumpleaños de Esme, yo quería hacerle una torta y tu te ofreciste a ayudarme, así que la hicimos aquí. Compramos todo lo necesario y dejamos la cocina peor que ahora.

-Peor?

-No solo eran huevos y mantequilla, eran chispas de chocolate, manjar, crema chantilly, almendras y un montón de cosas mas. Y para rematar ese día terminamos sucios desde el cabello hasta los pies. Y comiendo pizza en la mesa de comedor.

-En serio? –pregunte casi ahogada de risa.

-Imagínate la cara de Charlie al entrar y vernos hasta con jamón en el cabello –Edward tuvo que hacer una pausa para controlar sus risas y coger aire –hicimos guerra con la pizza. Charlie casi y me echa para siempre de esta casa.

No podía parar de reírme, me imaginaba esa escena, como e gustaría recordarlo.

Edward se fijo de mi cara un poco triste y creo que se imagino a donde me habían llevado mis pensamientos.

-Ya lo recordaras cariño –dijo besando mi frente –Sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar.

-Esta bien –dije haciendo un puchero.

-Regreso a recogerte para almorzar? –Pregunto entre risas –te ves adorable así –dijo tocando mi labio inferior con sus dedos.

Asentí aun haciendo puchero y el se acerco sin vacilar y me beso.

Sentí como suavemente mordió mi labio inferior y luego pasaba la punta de la lengua por el. Finalizo el beso de una manera muy sutil y se separo de mí sonriendo con cara de inocencia mientras yo tenia la boca abierta hasta el piso.

-Quería limpiarte el chocolate –dijo riendo y corriendo hasta la puerta –vuelvo mas tarde.

No se cuanto tiempo me tomo asimilar la escena.

-A donde vamos? –pregunte curiosa viendo que llegábamos a Port Angeles.

-A Mc Donald's –contesto despreocupado –vamos por una Big Mac y luego regresamos a tu casa, haremos el deber y limpiaremos la cocina antes de que llegue Charlie.

-Crees que alcancemos a hacer todo eso? –pregunte sorprendida.

-Ob-vio –dijo agrandando la palabra.

-Ojala –conteste riendo.

Edward me compro una hamburguesa y papas y cola extra grandes, pensé que jamás terminaría de comer. Y me sorprendió el apetito voraz que tenia. O Tal vez me gustaba demasiado lo que estaba comiendo.

Compramos helados y regresamos rápidamente a casa. Edward en verdad parecía querer tener la casa limpia antes de que llegue Charlie.

-Bueno que hacemos primero? Pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa –como sabia que limpiaríamos esta vez vine preparado y tengo ropa en el carro.

-Puedo limpiar sola –dije sonrojada.

-Nada de eso Srta. –dijo tomando una servilleta para limpiar la mesa y tirándome otra a mi –manos a la obra.

No demoramos mucho limpiando, pero una vez terminamos llenos de comida y con un ataque gigante de risa. Edward subió a mi dormitorio y le ofrecí una toalla para que se bañe. Pensar en Edward bañándose en mi dormitorio no ayudo mucho que digamos.

El entro a la ducha y yo me quede en el dormitorio, me quite la ropa y me envolví en una toalla para no ensuciar mi habitación. Prendí la portátil ya que haríamos el deber e instantáneamente se conecto el MSN.

Vi a Alice y Rose conectada, pero puse OCUPADO en m,i estado. No queri aque me pregunten nada en este momento. Abrí Yahoo Respuesta y busque una sección para poder hacer la pregunta pero no me decidia.

Alice interrumpió mi concentración con un mensaje imprudente muy propio de ella:

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: **

*Porque ocupada Bella Swan?

*Que mi hermano no este en la casa y tu estés ocupada no es coincidencia o si?

*jajajaja

**OVEJITA desmemoriada :S dice: **

*Cállate Alice, no digas tonterías

*jajajaja

**Tu Barbie ;)**** a sido agregada ala conversación**

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: **

*Que hay nenas?

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: **

*Aquí tratando de averiguar porque Bella esta ocupada cuando mi hermano no esta en casa.

*Tu que opinas Rose?

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: **

*Que típico y Edward esta en el baño bañándose y ella envuelta en una toalla en la cama

Me levante de la cama aturdida y corrí hacia mi ventana, la puerta del dormitorio. Maldita paranoica es imposible que te este viendo , te están tomando el pelo.

Regrese a la computadora y seguí leyendo.

*Después de una larga sesión de sexo insaciable

*jajajajajajajaja

**OVEJITA desmemoriada :S dice: **

*cállate Rose… no soy tu!

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice:**

*Creo que Bella sabe algo?

*jajajaja

**OVEJITA desmemoriada :S dice: **

*****No Alice para nada…

*solo un día llame a mi amiga y ella estaba jugando con un osito en su dormitorio

*Nada mas

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: **

*Me las pagaras Bella

*GRR!

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice:**

*Que divertido todo esto jajajaja

En ese momento Edward salió del baño y me dedico un amplia sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento. Deje a un lado la computadora y me levante sonrojada.

-Mejor me voy a bañar –dije nerviosa al ver a Edward en toalla frente a mi.

-Espera –dijo tomándome del brazo cuando trate de pasar a tu lado.

Me miro a los ojos un instante que me pareció infinito, tenia sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me miraba con dulzura.

-Edward yo…

-No digas nada –dijo solo viéndome.

-Bellaaaaa –grito mi papa

-Mierda –dijimos ambos al escuchar a Charlie pero fue muy tarde. El estaba entrando en mi dormitorio.

-¿Bella Swan y Edward Cullen que significa esto? –pregunto mi padre con la cara verde al vernos a ambos en toalla en una extraña proximidad.

-Charlie yo le puedo…

-nada Edward, mejor vete y déjame hablar con mi hija –dijo Charlie interrumpiéndolo.

-Si Sr. –dijo Edward rojo y conteniendo la risa –hasta luego Bella.

Se fue en toalla y se que apenas llegue a su carro se reiría como nunca.

-Me puedo cambiar de ropa? –Pregunte sonrojada- justo me iba a bañar cuando llegaste.

-Adelante te espero en la sala –dijo antes de salir enojado

Entre al baño y me demore lo mas posible pero decidí salir a darle la cara.

Al salir del baño Charlie no estaba. Lo busque por toda la casa y en la cocina encontré una nota.

_**Llamaron de la comisaria, vuelvo en seguida.**_

_**PORTATE BIEN**_

_**Charlie.**_

El pórtate bien era lo que mas resaltaba.

Y era tarde y estaba cansada asi que creo que la muerte no me llegaría hoy, tal vez mañana.

Regrese a la computadora para despedirme de mis amigas…

**OVEJITA desmemoriada :S dice: **

*Nenas creo que mañana mi padre me matara…

*Mañana les explico…

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: **

*que paso?

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: **

*Los encontró Charlie teniendo sexo??

**OVEJITA desmemoriada :S dice: **

*¡¡¡Callate Rose no soy tu!!!

*Nos encontró en toalla..

*El salió de bañarse y yo iba a entrar al baño..

*Y la imaginación le voló…

*ahora fue a la comisaria así que mejor me duermo…

*No quiero que me encuentre despierta :S

**CABRITA Súper Fashion (S)**** dice: **

*Suerte Bell's creo que la necesitaras…

**Tu Barbie ;)**** dice: **

*Yo creo lo mismo..

*Adiós amiga.

**OVEJITA desmemoriada :S dice: **

*Adiós…

* :S

Cerré la sesión. Apague la computadora y me metí a la cama con el iPOD prendido y el volumen al máximo… Esperando dormir pronto.

* * *

**Les gusto???**

**a mi me encanta!!**

**espero sus REVIEWS y ke me cuenten ke tal les parecio ya??**

**besitos!!**


	11. 11 de Mayo Con Superman, Spiderman y Tar

**Holaa hola holaaa**

**Lamento la demora, esque he estado pensando mucho sobre este fic y he tomado unas decisiones importantes haha!^^ pero eso se los cto abajito.. primero ke nada espro le sguste este cap.. es el mas largo ke he escrito.. por eso me demore tanto..**

**

* * *

**

**11 de Mayo Conociendo a Spiderman, Superman y Tarzan**

**11 de Mayo:**

Al despertarme Charlie no estaba y me encontraba con un repentino y molesto dolor de cabeza. Entre al baño, me cepille los dientes y arregle un poco mi cabello. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las visitas inesperadas.

Agarre mi portátil y baje con ella en la mano hacia la cocina. Mi desayuno fue simple, cereal con leche. Me puse en línea mientras desayunaba, pues me había dado un poco de miedo estar sola y si, debía admitirlo: Extrañaba a Edward.

Cambie mi Nick, ahora era:

**Ovejita confundida :) :**_ Ese_ _fue el mejor desayuno, el mejor almuerzo y el mejor día de mi vida!_

No paso ni un minuto para que Edward me escribiera…

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*En serio?

**Ovejita confundida :) dice:**

*En serio que? :S

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Ayer fue el mejor dia de tu vida?

**Ovejita confundida :) dice:**

Ahí no dice que fue AYER..

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*Oh lo siento creo que malinterprete todo..

**Ovejita confundida :) dice:**

*Bromeaba tonto

*claro que me refería a ayer...

*Gracias por todo

**LEONCITO enamorado (L)**** dice:**

*me hiciste asustar

*y sentir mal

**Ovejita confundida :) dice:**

*Lo siento, en verdad… lo siento!

Estaba apunto de llorar porque lo había hecho sentir mal cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Corrí a buscarlo y vi que era Edward.

-Edward… Edward lo siento tanto amor…

-Me dijiste amor? –me interrumpió al otro lado de la línea

-Yo… Este… Umm…

-No digas nada ya voy a tu casa –dijo entre risas.

-Ok –conteste y gracias al cielo el no me veía porque estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Nos vemos AMOR –dijo enfatizando la última palabra y se notaba su felicidad.

Di un par de saltos por la cocina y luego corrí, bueno lo intente ya que el odioso yeso no me lo permitía, casi que me arrastre hacia el baño. Me duche rápidamente para tener tiempo de vestirme antes de tener a algún intruso en mi dormitorio.

Pero una vez mas el me gano y al salir ya estaba ahí.

-Ponte algo cómodo –sugirió desde mi cama –hoy pasaremos aquí.

-Ah si? –dije enarcando una ceja.

-SI, hoy si tengo planeado hacer la tarea antes que tengamos que amanecernos juntos haciéndola un día antes de entregarla. Aunque debo admitir que m agradaría amanecer…

-Edward –lo regañe antes que continúe.

El solo rio y sentí su mirada clavada en espalda mientras buscaba en el armario algo que ponerme. Escogí un vestido corto, fresco y cómodo. Por supuesto azul ya que debía aprovechar que era el favorito de Edward y entre al baño a vestirme.

Me demore un poco ya que quería verme realmente bien, después de todo tenia al chico perfecto en mi cama.

Me molesto un poco la morbosidad de mis pensamientos, se supone que recién lo conozco; aunque el pase conmigo casi las 24 horas del día y me sienta realmente cómoda con el. Eso era algo extraño, que me sentía demasiado bien con el, aunque eso no era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba recordar, no confiar.

Salí un poco molesta conmigo mismo por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, pero la sonrisa de Edward hizo que mi corazón arrítmico enloqueciera al verlo.

-Sabes algo? –pregunto.

-Umm… que?

-Ese vestido te lo regale yo –dijo sonriendo y analizándome con la mirada. Me sonroje.

-Gracias es lindo.

-Si ese color… en ti… me… agrada mucho –dijo agachando la mirada.

Se sonrojo.

-Creí que la sonrojada siempre seria yo –dije acercándome a el.

-No es la primera vez que me sonrojo en tu presencia –contesto sin levantar la mirada.

-Igual, me encanto.

-Si? –pregunto con voz picara.

Señalo mi cama para que me siente a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces me subí de un salto y el me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Te traje un regalo –dijo sonriendo.

-En serio? –pregunte saltando de sus brazos.

-Si –dijo mientras me acercaba un sobre –ábrelo.

Era un sobre azul y en su interior tenia una foto, la foto mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida. No porque se me vea agraciada, ni porque Edward tenga su mejor sonrisa, sino porque el estaba a mi lado. Yo no me consideraba hermosa pero había algo especial en esa foto.

La analice un par de segundos hasta darme cuenta de lo que era. Edward besaba mi mejilla con tanta ternura mientras yo realmente feliz sonreía ampliamente, con un brillo en mis ojos que para mi era nuevo. Era la primera vez que me veía así. Y era lo más cercano a una imagen de amor que había visto desde que desperté.

-Te gusta? –Pregunto Edward haciéndome saltar de un susto –lo siento.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y yo irritada golpeé su brazo.

-Tonto –dije enojada –me asuste porque estaba muy concentrada viéndola.

-Entonces te gusto? –pregunto

-Si, mucho –sonreí y bese su mejilla –es perfecta.

-Dámela –dijo mientras me la arrebataba y corrió hacia mi velador.

La pego en mi espejo –ahí esta perfecta. Asi recordaras cuanto te quiero a cada rato.

Sonreí. El me quería.

-Me quieres? –pregunte ahora sonrojada.

-Mas que a mi vida –respondió dulcemente regresando a su puesto a mi lado.

-Yo también te quiero –conteste agachando la mirada.

El agarro mi mentón y lo elevo para que sostuviera su mirada.

-Eres encantadora –susurro mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos.

Lo sentía tan cerca, su boca entreabierta parecía buscar la mía con desesperación, esa fracción de segundo que demoraron sus labios en topar los míos me pareció eterna. En el preciso instante que sentí sus labios topar los mios con delicadeza sonó su celular. Me pareció escuchar un fuerte gruñido salir de su pecho y luego lo vi alejarse.

Contesto el celular a regañadientes –que paso Alice?

Demoro un poco en contestar y luego rio fuertemente –están locos? Yo lo había olvidado por… ya bajamos.

-Que sucedió? -pregunte con curiosidad

-Tu ordenaste pizza?

-No –conteste rápidamente.

-Pues yo tampoco.

-Pizza margarita, con jamón, peperoni y extra queso –grito Alice

-Y Cerveza –dijo Emmet entrando a mi dormitorio con una caja de cervezas.

-¿Interrumpimos? –pregunto Rosalie sentándose en mi cama y abrazándome.

-Por sus caras –dijo Jasper poniendo una mueca horrible y abriendo la boca según el imitándome –parece que si y mucho.

-Oh –dijo Emmet simulando horror –si estaban averiguando si es mejor la cama o el baño, claro por la investigación de Biología –movió la cara para ambos lados –lo entendemos y no s vamos. La tarea es primero.

Todos rieron, menos Edward y yo.

-Imbécil –dijo Edward lanzándole una almohada.

Yo solo me sonroje y baje la mirada. Alice se lanzó encima mio con un abrazo y grito: ¡¡Todos sobre Bellaaaa!!

Enseguida sentí un peso más y por las risas identifique que era Jasper encima de Alice.

-Que divertido –dijo Rosalie luego lanzándose sobre su hermano.

-No no no –escuche gritar a Edward –si tú te lanzas la matas asfixiada.

Todos rieron fuertemente.

-te odio sabias? –dijo Emm resentido

-Ba… bájense… bajen… -trataba de decir, pero no podía.

-La van a ahogar –dijo Jasper empujando a Rose de encima para poder levantarse.

-Oh esperen –Edward busco algo y yo sentía que un minuto mas con ellos encima y seria mi fin.

-Listo –dijo entre risas.

Tanto arreglarme y ponerme linda para que Alice se me tire encima. Genial.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra de mi dormitorio y empezamos a comer. Entre los chicos prácticamente se acabaron todo, me dio mucha gracia ver a Rosalie sacar una bandejita de ensalada y ver la pizza con recelo.

-Deberias probarla esta grandiosa –dijo Alice viendo la cara de ganas que tenia Rose.

-Para nada, se ve muy grasosa –contesto Rose poniendo cara de asco.

-Umm… Pues no sabes lo ke te pierdes -dije disfrutando la pizza a ver si la provocaba.

Los chicos parecían niños pegándose y hablando estupideces asi que nosotras bajamos a dejar las cajas de pizza a la cocina y a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre que habían dejado.

-Les tengo que contar algo –dijo Alice alegremente.

-Te acostaste con mi hermano? –pregunto Rose sorprendida pero efusiva a la vez.

-Acaso todo es sexo en tu vida? –pregunte entre risas haciendo poner roja a mi amiga.

-Bella Swan –me señalo Alice –te presento a Rosalie Hale.

-No es chistoso –dijo Rose sonrojada –mucho gusto soy tu mejor amiga y tu también eras una pervertida.

-Ah si? –pregunte.

-No como ella –dijo Alice sonriendo y señalando a Rose –si vieras como es en la universidad con Emm… Pufff…

-Cállate enana, yo no ando revelando tu intimidad sexual con mi hermano –dijo Rose furiosa.

-Yo me he acostado con Edward? –pregunte cerrando los ojos y sin verlas a la cara.

-¡¡¡¡Obvio!!!! –dijeron ambas a la vez.

-¿¿¿QUE??? –tire el vaso que sostenía en la mano.

En ese momento las dos pararon de discutir y me miraron, no se cual abra sido mi cara pero se rieron de mi.

-Bella que esperabas pasar 5 años con mi hermano jugando damas chinas? –dijo Alice enarcando una ceja.

-Nunca estuvo en tus planes llegar virgen al matrimonio si eso te consuela –dijo Rose en un vano ontento por tranquilizarme.

Empecé a llorar.

-Bella…

-Se supone que eso es algo que debería recordar –susurre.

-Bella tu solo has estado con el y esa es una experiencia que la puedes volver a vivir –dijo Rosalie acariciando mi cabello.

-Vamos linda no te pongas asi –dijo Alice acercándose.

-Que hacen? –pregunte Emm llevando sus palabras hacia otro lado al vernos abrazadas y en extraña proximidad –asquerosas.

-Sabias que las chicas si nos demostramos cariño entre amigas? –dijo Alice enarcando una ceja.

-Ah si? –dijo Emm viéndola desafiante -¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!

No paso mucho tiempo que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

-Las chicas se demuestran cariño abrazándose –dijo Emm señalándonos –no es tierno?

-No te abrazare marica –dijo Jasper abriendo los ojos.

Todos reímos fuertemente.

-Que tal si jugamos verdad o desafío? –propuso Jasper.

-Genial –dijo Alice

-Me encanta ese juego –murmuro Rose.

-Adelante –dijo Edward.

Nos sentamos en el piso de la sala y Jasper trajo una botella de agua de mi nevera y como mil cervezas que aun quedaban.

-De donde sacaron tantas? –pregunte señalándolas y entre susurros a Edward.

-Asi son todas muestras reuniones cariño –dijo sonriéndome.

-Empecemos –ordeno Rose girando la botella –el que sale decide verdad o desafío y aparte toma un trago al cumplirlo y dos si no lo cumple, vale?

-Bien –dijo Alice emocionada.

Parecía algo que se supone que abríamos hecho antes.

La botella se detuvo señalando a Jasper, así que su hermana le paso una lata de cerveza y el se la tomo de un golpe.

-verdad o desafío? –pregunto Rose.

-Verdad –contesto Jasper seguro de si mismo.

-Te has acostado con alguien ahora ultimo hermanito? –pregunto maliciosamente Rose enarcando una ceja.

Jasper cogió otra cerveza y se la bebió de un sorbo –paso –murmuro

-Estoy seguro que si –dijo Edward entre risas –pero es un caballero y no lo dijo porque estoy yo aquí.

Jasper hizo girar la botella y le toco a Emm –verdad –susurro mientras lazaba su lata de cerveza.

-Se supone que no existes en esta parte de la historia, que haces aquí? –bromee Jasper

-Tratando de cogerme a tu…

Jas lo interrumpió lanzándole un cojín –imbécil esa no era la pregunta, estaba bromeando.

Todos reímos y Jas se sonrojo –Alguna vez usaste esteroides? Ya sabes…

-Nunca –dijo sonrojado mientras todos lo mirábamos –bueno una vez, pero tenia 16 años –agacho la mirada.

Todos reímos y el agarro la botella y la giro fuertemente.

-Isabella –dijo divertido –verdad o desafío?

-Verdad –susurre tomándome de un golpe la cerveza que me había pasado

-Te has besado con alguien últimamente?

-Umm… si –conteste.

-No se vale Edward-chillo Alice –se supone que…

-Se supone que me toca girar la botella –interrumpí girándola y para mi sorpresa señalo a Edward –Verdad o desafio?

-Verdad –murmuro tomando su cerveza.

-Emm… que es lo que "se supone"? -pregunte intrigado por lo que Alice había dicho.

-Paso –dijo agarrando otra cerveza –la contesto mas tarde.

El giro la botella y le toco a Rose, hasta ahora todos pedíamos verdad hasta que la cerveza se nos empezó a subir ala cabeza después de unas 3 rondas mas.

-OK soy valiente quiero desafío –dijo Rose alzando su cerveza.

-A que no te metes al armario conmigo a jugar un rato –dijo Emm enarcando una ceja.

-vamos –contesto Rose.-Por favor –dije con dificultad –dejen eso para mas tarde si.

Reímos con fuerza hasta que Rose impuso el desafío de Edward.

-Ten pantalones y dile a Bella la verdad y bésala –dijo ante los aullidos de todos.

-Acepto –susurro.

Se acerco más a mi y susurro en mi oído –así fue como paso hace 5 años.

Se alejo sostuvo mi mentón y me vio directamente a los ojos

-Bella –dijo muy cera de mi –olía a cerveza pero me imaginaba que yo también –me gustas y mucho –luego se acerco a mi y con dulzura me beso, fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Bueno de los que recordaba antes con el. Que por cierto no eran muchos.

A Jas le toco de desafío decirnos algo que no sepamos así que confesó algo que si sabíamos pero que se supone que asi había sido hace ya 5 años.

-Bien –empezó mordiendo su labio –Alice yo…

-Somos noviooooos –grito Alice emocionada lanzándole encima con un beso.

-Eso es efusivo –susurro Edward en mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Eso me hizo estremecer.

Escuchamos música, bailamos, seguimos bebiendo y conversando hasta que anocheció.

En una ocasión Rose, Alice y yo fuimos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer…

-Un buen apodo para estos chicos? –pregunto Rose –no se me ocurre ninguno.

-Yo se –dije un poco mareada –pueden ser… Umm... Jas Superman, por lo que hizo con Alice rescatándola.

-Oh yo seré Luisa Lane –grito Alice emocionada.

-Edward puede ser Spiderman –dije sonrojada –ya saben porque.

-Claro Marie Jane –molesto Alice.

-Y Emm puede ser…

-el es mi Hombre mono –dijo rose con voz sensual interrumpiéndome.

-Es Tarzan? –pregunto Alice quien ya estaba bastante mareada.

Rose y yo reímos sin parar hasta casi vomitar por lo gracioso que se había tornado el asunto.

-si y yo soy Jane –dijo rose bufando.

-Wiiii… que emoción –grito Alice saliendo a saltitos de la cocina.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Charlie te matara pronto y no queremos aumentar mas cargos en tu contra –dijo en broma Alice tratando de mantenerse parada

-Si creo que es verdad –dije abrumada por la realidad.

-Jasper por Dios maneja con cuidado, llevas a mi hermanita recuerdas? –dijo Edward preocupado

-Si si tranquilo Emm –dijo Jasper

Edward se agarro el cabello preocupado y susurro –Jas soy Edward, cuantos dedos tengo?

-Que pregunta mas estúpida –dijo Jasper entre risas -20.

-¡¡¡20!!! –gritamos todos menos Alice que estaba mas borracha que la misma lata de cerveza.

-Claro pues –dijo Jas con seriedad –e en la mano izquierda… 5 en la derecha…

-Yo manejare –dijo rose pasando a nuestro lado y quitándole las llaves a su hermano quien seguía la cuenta de sus dedos..

-5 en el pie derecho…

-Si si –decía Emmet mientras lo subía en su hombro y lo llevaba hacia el coche –yo me lo llevare a Jas.

-Adiós mi Superman –grito Alice lanzándole un beso

Yo me ahogaba en risa sujetada del brazo de Edward

-Yo a Marie Jane –dijo Rose entre risas besando a Emmet y llevando a Alice a su coche.

-Yo me quedare contigo –susurro Edward en mi oído.

-Así paso? –pregunte abrazándolo.

-Muy parecido.

-te quedaste esa noche?

-Si.

Subimos a mi dormitorio, me cambie de ropa y me sorprendió ver que Edward tenia ropa en mi armario.

-Eso no paso –dijo sonriendo y entrando a cambiarse al baño.

Salió con una bermuda y una camiseta, se lo veía relajado y cómodo.

Yo estaba acostada en mi cam ay el se ubico a mi lado.

-Estoy mareada y no debería tener a un hombre en mi cama en estas condiciones –inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-Yo creo que es genial –dijo besándome.

Escuche el carro de Charlie y me preocupe.

-Charlie viene a matarme –chille

-Me esconderé en el armario –dijo Edward rápidamente.

-Vale –dije volteándome y haciéndome la dormida.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos que Charlie llego a mi habitación

-bella Swan no me importa que estés dormida.

-Que sucede papa? –dije irritada y borracha.

-Bella porque Edward y tu estaban en toalla aquí anoche?

-Papa el salía de bañarse porque me ayudo a limpiar el desastre que hicimos –pare, no sabia como continuar, se me olvido lo que iba a decir y sentí que vomitaría.

-Mira Bella no te entiendo nada, solo se que en mi casa no vas a andar acostándote con tu novio, por favor –dijo con cara de horror –sabes el trauma que hubiera sido para mi verlos…

-papa Edward y yo no somos novios, se te olvida que para mi es un perfecto extraño, ni lo conozco –dije rápidamente en mi defensa –no me voy a acostar con alguien que no conozco, y sobretodo que no amo. Ahora, me dejas dormir?

-Ok Bell's, te dejo dormir –dijo Charlie ladeando la cabeza –pero piénsatelo si.

Edward salió del armario viéndome dolido, podría jurar que hasta con lagrimas.

-Soy un perfecto extraño con el que no deberías estar en este momento y a quien no amas –dijo mas para el que para mi –creo que no hago nada aquí.

-Edward no –dije sin poder articular mas palabras, olvide por completo que Edward estaba ahí.

El salió por la venta como lo hacia con regularidad y se fue, sin decirme nada.

Todo lo había dicho por evitar el sermón de Charlie, claro que me agradaba y que lo quería… pero ya lo había dañado todo, absolutamente todo.

Estuve llorando en la cama, no se cuanto tiempo: me levante 2 veces a vomitar porque estaba demasiado mareada.

Ya no aguantaba más saber que había lastimado a Edward así que lo llame, pero nunca contesto.

Llame a Alice pero inmediatamente recordé que en su estado no seria de mucha ayuda asi que le mande un mensaje de texto a Edward:

_**Lo siento, todo lo que dije fue para evitar un sermón de Charlie.**_

_**Eres mas especial para mi de lo que te imaginas.**_

_**No quiero que te alejes.**_

_**Bella**_

Me estaba durmiendo cuando sentí vibrar el celular.

_**No te preocupes por nada.**_

_**Edward.**_

Se notaba que en verdad lo había lastimado, ya mañana sin la cabeza dándome tantas vueltas pensaría que haría para arreglarlo, seria capaz hasta de ir a pedirle perdón a su casa.

* * *

**Bueno esto es lo ke he decidido:**

**Como se dan cuenta me esta saliendo un cap por dia, asi ke sera un poco larga la historia.. y la imaginacion no se me acaba.. jajaja**

**asi ke pense en ke para no hacerlo muy largo aki abran solo 25 caps.. hasta la noche de graduacion..**

**y hare una pekeño secuela de 10 caps en la ke este el desenlace de la historia, lo ke hacian en la Universiidad (bueno lo ke ellos hacen ke Bella vuelva a vivir) y lo mas importante.. si hay o no boda!! **

**En el otro fiC (la secuela) incluire al final la historia del noviazgo de Alice y Jas y por supuesto tambien la de Rose y Emm..**

**espero les guste la idea..**

**cualkier sugerencia.. duda.. o reclamo me dejan en un REVIEW o un MP!**

**Ah por cierto amo sus REVIEWS!**

**me alegran cada vez ke los veo y me animan a seguir..**

**Gracias.. =)  
**


	12. 12 de Mayo En El Espacio Sideral

**Hola a todos..**

**Gracias por sus REVIEWS!!!**

**y a mi ahijada Pre Blood.. me mate de risa con tu Review nena!!**

**les recomiendo ke lo lean para ke se rian un poco!!**

**Gracias por los saludos de parte de Edward!**

**En mi dormitorio esta Rob inspìrandome! XD**

**jaj****aja**

**Les tengo un asorpresaa.. el primer POV EDWARD!!! ojala les guste tanto como a mi este capitulo!! ^^**

**RECOMENDACION:**

**Leer escuchando "Espacio Sideral" de Jesse & Joe jajajaja XD  
**

**

* * *

**

_**12 de mayo**** en el Espacio Sideral:**_

**12 de mayo:**

**Edward POV:**

Lunes por la mañana, que divertido. No había dormido bien en toda la noche pensando en Bella. No recordaba ni siquiera lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer hoy con los Chicos. No podía olvidar las palabras de Bella anoche:

_**Edward y yo no somos novios, se te olvida que para mi es un perfecto extraño, ni lo conozco.**__**.. No me voy a acostar con alguien que no conozco, y sobretodo que no amo.**_

Yo estaba seguro que ya había logrado algo con ella, al menos que me quiera un poco, pero esto me confundía. Ella dijo que fue por zafarse de Charlie y le creo, pero no quiero darme falsas esperanzas.

Agarre la almohada y sin abrir los ojos la puse en mi cabeza, no quería saber la hora, ni levantarme, quería dormir… dormir y despertar cuando todo acabe.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y maldije a quien me estuviera molestando. Lo busque entre las sabanas y conteste…

-Edward?

-Quien mas tarado? Que paso? Sabias que la gente a esta hora duerme? –conteste realmente enfadado.

-Y tu sabias que Bella y las chicas van a tu casa con parlantes y micrófonos? –dejo Jasper muerto en risa.

-Queee? –pregunte exaltado –Como sabes eso?

-Sera que mi hermana es la mejor amiga de Bella –contesto burlándose.

-Pero porque?

-Porque es la 1 de la tarde y tu no le contestas el mugroso celular –dijo imitando la voz de Bella, claro que no se acerco ni un poquito –no te aflijas cariño, Emmet y yo estamos llegando a tu casa, no nos queremos perder el show.

-Idiotas… dejo la puerta abierta para que suban a mi dormitorio.

Colgué el celular y grite tan fuerte que Esme no tardo mas de 2 minutos en estar a mi lado.

-Cariño que te pasa?

Me tire de espaldas a la cama y volví a gritar.

-Edward Cullen deja de gritar y me vas diciendo ya que pasa –grito Esme enojada pero con voz preocupada a la vez.

Cuando usaba esa voz era imposible no obedecerla.

-Ven –dije señalando la cama. Ella me obedeció y se sentó a mi lado, coloque la cabeza en sus piernas –rasca –le dije poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

-claro cielo –dijo conteniendo la risa –ahora si me contaras que paso?

-Ayer me rompieron el puto corazón…

-Sin groserías Edward Cullen -me regaño

-Ok mama –dije rodándolos ojos, ya no era un niño –Bella dijo que yo era un perfecto desconocido, que no me amaba y que…

-Que…

-Eso no es importante, es relevante pero también me afecto –dije sonrojándome.

-Dijo que no se acostaría contigo porque eres un extraño? –pregunto.

Mierda. ¿Como las madres hacían eso de leerle los pensamientos a los hijos? Me parecía cruel.

-Mas o menos.

En ese momento sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

-mama te volviste loca –grite mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-No quiero que estés presionando a Bella para tener sexo Edward me escuchas? –dijo furiosa y señalándome.

-Para para para ahí –dije alzando las manos en señal de protesta –en que parte de la historia te dije que la estaba obligando a tener sexo?

-Pero tu…

-Yo nada mama –dije tomándole las manos y acostándome de nuevo en su cabeza –tu lo malinterpretaste.

-Lo siento, explícate mejor Edy –dijo cruelmente.

Me volví a levantar y la mire feo.

-NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR EDY –grite, me acosté nuevamente –RASCA

Mama rio bajito y siguió rascándome la cabeza, lo hacia desde que tengo uso de memoria y ahora a mis 23 años lo seguía haciendo.

-Mira mamita –puse los ojos en blanco –te hare un resumen solo porque necesito la opinión de una mujer que no sea amiga de Bella, ok?

-Ok –contesto – te escucho refunfuñón.

Sonreí.

-Bella y yo preparamos pancakes y limpiamos la cocina….

Le conté toda la historia del desayuno, la limpieza y la parte en que Charlie nos encontró desnudos en el cuarto de Bella.

-Oh –exclamo Esme –me imagino la cara de Charlie –dijo entre risas.

-No es gracioso mama, ayer el la estaba retando y Bella le dijo "_**Edward y yo no somos novios, se te olvida que para mi es un perfecto extraño, ni lo conozco... No me voy a acostar con alguien que no conozco, y sobretodo que no amo"**_

-Oh ya entiendo –dijo Esme.

Espere un minuto y no decía nada, me senté una vez mas y la mire a los ojos.

-Te abro mi estúpido corazón partido y me dices "oh ya entiendo"? –dije furioso.

Pero ahora fue ella quien tomo mis manos para que dejara de gesticular, me agacho la cabeza para que me acosté y rasco mi cabeza.

-Mira cariño, estoy segura que Bella te quiere…

-como sabes? –la interrumpí.

-Acaso no te has asomado por la ventana esta mañana?

-Esme no jodas –dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a la ventana sin ver hacia afuera –que tiene que ver la ventana con mis problemas existenciales?

Ella solo sonrió y enarco una ceja. Justo ahí la curiosidad; mi mejor aliada se apodero de mi.

-NO ME JODAS –grite.

Afuera había un letrero que decía: Lo siento leoncito, no quise decir eso. Te quiero.

-Como sabes que fue ella? –pregunte acusando a Esme pero me tope con dos pares de ojos mas.

-Fui yo –dijo Emmet –es que como me encanta decirte leoncito...

-No jodas Edward quien mas te dice de esa forma tan cursi? –pregunto Jasper.

-Bella –contesto mi mama levantándose de la cama –les dejo privacidad niños, quieren que les mande galletas?

-Siiiii –gritaron mis amigos.

Creo que a mi mama a veces se le olvida que ya no somos niños, pero ni al caso era de tarde y aun ni desayunaba.

-Desde cuando usas pijamas de El Hombre Araña? –dijo Emmet señalándome y riéndose de mi.

Realmente era un bóxer, pero holgado y muy cómodo. Y también ridículo, lo admito.

-Desde que tengo uso de memoria pendejo, no molestes ahora –conteste irritado.

-Son lindas –dijo Jasper –yo también tengo unas.

-Claro tu y yo comprábamos todo juntos –dije chocando manos con Jasper y riéndonos.

-Yo cantare –escuchamos que alguien decía afuera, parecía Alice.

-No tu no –se quejo la que parecía Rosalie.

Todos reímos y gritamos –empezó la diversión.

Fuimos al balcon a ver escondidos a través de la cortina.

-Que tocaba hacer hoy? –pregunto Emmet

-Ir al cine –dijo Jasper haciéndome recordar lo que habíamos planeado –porque?

-Porque creo que esto será mas divertido –contesto entre risas.

-Nadie cantara dejen de hacer ruido o se dará cuenta –dijo Bella sonrojada.

-No me arruines la diversión por favor? –pidió Alice mientras Jasper estaba tirado en el piso riéndose.

-Yo quiero cantar –chillo Rose.

-Quisiera ser un superhéroe –comenzó a cantar Alice.

-Los 3 nos quedamos helados viendola y después soltamos una fuerte carcajada.

-Que no cante Rose por favor –chillo Emmet divertido.

-Y protegerte contra el mal –continuo cantando Rose.

-Siento que haber traído 3 micrófonos fue mala idea –dijo Bella –Edward podrías salir por tu ventana?

-Ohh –dijeron lo chicos –es tierna.

Luego me empujaron hasta dejarme en el ridículo bóxer del hombre araña en el balcón. Parecía una obra de Romeo y Julieta pero invertida.

El descapotable de Rose tenia dos parlantes en la parte trasera y ellas estaban sentadas en el capo del auto mientras Bella en le parte trasera.

-Se ven sexis –dijo Emmet entre risas.

Los chicos reían mientras Rose y Alice cantaban de fondo…

_"Me tienes tan debilitada… Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí… y mis poderes no son nada…"_

-Edward lo siento tanto –dijo Bella sonrojada –te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi, en verdad te has convertido en alguien muy especial en tan poco tiempo…

_"Me siento tan normal… Tal frágil tan real… me elevas al espacio sideral… Tal como lo hace Superman…"_

-Superman es mi Jas –dijo Alice bajito pensando que nadie la escucharía mientras Rose seguía cantando. Bueno aullando.

_"uhhh uhhh… Uhhh Uhhh…"_

-Lo siento cariño –dijo Bella nuevamente ignorando a su amigas –me disculpas?

Yo mejor que nadie conocía a Bella y sabía lo que le debía estar costando todo esto, asi que Sali un poco más al balcón y le lance un beso.

Ella me lo devolvió dándome un puñal en la espalda –lindo bóxer baby.

Me reí y me vestí apresurado para bajar a abrazarla.

Agradeci al cielo vivir en una ciudadela privada y que nadie mas pueda ver el escpectaculo, ya que mi balcon daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Esto me hacia recordar que ese trio de monstritos tenian una aliada. ¡¡ESME!!

Salí corriendo de casa con Jasper Y Emmet a mi lado, Bella sonreía tímidamente y yo llegue la abrace por la cintura y le di un par de vueltas.

-Te adoro –dije tiernamente.

-Eres especial ya lo sabes –dijo alzando los hombros.

Bese su frente y la invite a entrar a casa, pero se negó.

-Lo siento Edward pero…

-Pero nada –dijo Esme –Ven a almorzar con nosotros.

-Yo me encargo de devolver todo esto –dijo Rosalie.

-Para nada –contesto Esme –se quedan todos, tenia ganas de conocer a los amigos de mis hijos.

Estaba con la boca abierta, parado sin decir nada, Esme me guiño un ojo y ahí entendí todo. Ella estaba ayudándonos con lo del plan. Aunque la primera vez que vio a Bella fue distinto, muy distinto pero igual de raro…

Bella estaba en mi cuarto "haciendo la tarea" de besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento… que buenos tiempos aquellos. Esme llego y se quedo en la puerta parada con ambos ojos abiertos al extremo. Enseguida las presente y se cayeron de lo mejor...

-No me presentaras hijo? –pregunto Esme sonriendo al entrar a la sala de la casa.

-Claro mama –dije llevándola mas cerca de mis amigos.

-A Jasper y Emmet el chico fantasma ya los conoces cierto? –pregunte.

-Cierto –asintió entre risas.

-Ella es Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper –dije señalándola, mi madre se acerco a darle un beso y un abrazo.

-Entonces esta hermosa Srta. debe ser Bella –dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

-Mucho gusto –contesto Bella con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, tal y como ocurrió aquella vez.

-Que alegría conocer a los famosos Jasper y Bella, mis hijos no paran de hablar de Uds. –dijo amablemente haciendo que Bella sonroje aun mas.

Se veía perfecta, me hubiera gustado completar la escena como aquella vez y presentarla como mi enamorada, pero eso ya vendría, era preferible cambiar un poco las cosas pero que salgan bien.

Además fue Bella la que se adelanto a venir, se supone que no vendría a conocer a Esme hasta que estemos saliendo. Pero me daba igual, su rubor era igual de adorable que aquella vez y cada día me sentía mas cerca de recuperar su amor.

-Voy a arreglar todo para la comida- dijo Mama dejándonos solos en la casa.

-Que tal si de aquí nos vamos al cine? –propuso Jasper haciéndome acuerdo de que en el plan de hoy tocaba ir al cine.

Nuestra primera ida al cine fue algo muy cómico, una película de terror, palomitas y buenos puestos. Eso era algo que merecía recordarse.

-Genial –comentaron todos.

El almuerzo fue rápido y muy ameno, mama era encantadora, debía admitirlo y se porto de maravilla como siempre.

Los chicos me esperaron mientras me duchaba y me cambie de ropa rápidamente para luego ir a Port Angeles.

Baje corriendo y agarre de la cintura a Bella, la subí a mi hombro y la lleve hacia el carro, no paro de gritar y moverse y a mi me pareció entretenidísimo.

-Que les vaya bien –grito mama desde el garaje de la casa.

Bella y yo fuimos cantando todo el camino hasta Port Angeles, cada día la veía mas alegre y eso la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, todo esto sin contar que para mi era la mujer mas bella del mundo y que sentía que poco a poco iba recuperando su cariño.

Aunque me costaba.

-Que veremos? –pregunto Rose.

-Algo de sangre y muertos –dijo Jas.

-Balas y acción –le siguió Emmet.

-Que tal esa de vampiros? –propuse antes que las chicas propongan alguna película fresa.

-Me parece bien –dijo Rose.

-Ojala no me duerma y que no sea muy sangrienta –dijo Alice

-Te aseguro que no te dormirás –dijo Jasper con voz erótica.

-Wacala Jas –dije haciendo una mueca –no le hables así a mi hermana enfrente mío.

-Lo siento -dijo sonrojado.

-Yo creo que la abstinencia sexual te tiene mal –dijo Mr. Imprudente.

-Cállate imbécil –dije lanzándole mi mejor mirada envenenada.

Bella se sonrojo y me agarro del brazo.

Pagamos las entradas y entramos a la sala con las chicas para escoger buenos asientos.

Para mi mala suerte tenia a mi lado derecho a Bella y al izquierdo a Emmet, sabia que eso seria incomodo y asi fue.

-Yo creo que por una vampiresa así si me dejo matar –dijo Emmet morboseando a la chica de la pantalla.

-Eres un puerco –dijo Rose reclamándole en voz baja.

-Vamos amor, es una vampiresa.

-Rose muérdele el cuello y has que se calle por favor –dije irritado.

Luego de 15 minutos de película en paz Emmet empezó de nuevo:

-Bella porque no intentas un beso sangriento con salsa de tomate? –pregunto mi amigo el imbécil profesional.

-Que creativo Emm –contesto Bella lanzándole palomitas en la cara.

-A mi no –dijo sacando las palomitas de su cabello –mejor a la parejita feliz.

-No molestes a Alice Emm –refunfuñe.

-Oh claro prefieres que procreen a tu sobrino en una sala de cine a que yo me divierta molestándolos, cierto?

El maldito dio en el clavo. Agarre mi bote de palomitas y lo tire en la cabeza de Jasper, algunas le chispearon a Rose y a Alice por lo que gritaron y todo el mundo nos miro.

-Genial nos echaran –murmure para mi, pero Bella me escucho.

-Esto es tan divertido –dijo bella con una risa silenciosa –creo que lo mejor a sido Uds discutiendo antes que la peli.

En la parte mas sangrienta y aterradora vimos la sombra de Alice salir corriendo de la sala y a Jasper atrás de ella.

-Ese dia tambien vomito? –pregunto bella sorprendida.

-Como sabes que ira a vomitar? –pregunto ahora sorprendido yo.

-Cosas de chicas –contesto entretenida.

La película duro mas de lo que esperábamos, salimos tarde del cine y nos separamos.

Yo fui a dejar a Bella, mientras Emmet iba a pasar dejando primero a Alice y luego a los hermanos Hale.

-Gracias por este dia, a sido genial –dijo bella bajándose de mi coche.

-Nada de eso –corregí abrazándola –la que alegro mi día has sido tu, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy para arreglar todo. Fue demasiado…

-vergonzoso?

-Lo fue para ti? –pregunte

-Aparte de mi música de fondo… Umm… No. –contesto sonriente –y para ti?

-Aparte de la pijama de spiderman… Umm… No –conteste –la pase genial cariño.

-El almuerzo, la película, todo fue espectacular, muchas gracias.

Ella sonreía ampliamente y ver sus hermosos ojos, sus labios carnosos y su cabello agitarse en el viento me provoco. Me acerque lentamente y le di un dulce y rápido beso.

Se sonrojo y se puso de puntitas para devolverme el beso pero ahora con mas confianza que antes, lo sentía.

-Te quiero –confeso.

-Es en serio? –pregunte como estúpido.

Obvio que lo decía en serio, me había besado, No es que no lo haya echo antes, pero siempre era yo quien robaba los besos.

-Si Edward, te quiero –dijo mientras me abrazaba –dame tiempo para…

-Para nada, no quiero que te sientas presionada –dije rápidamente –con saber que ya me estoy ganando un puesto en tu corazón para mi es mas que suficiente.

-Eres encantador –dijo despeinándome y después de besarme rápidamente una vez mas me dio la espalda y fue hacia la casa.

La verdad es que verla caminar con ese pequeño yeso me recordaba mucho a las épocas en el instituto, Bella nunca estuvo totalmente sana. Siempre con algún accidente.

Subí al coche y maneje lentamente a casa. Quería pensar acerca de todos los detalles y los gestos de Bella. Definitivamente ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar le resto de mi vida.

Al llegar me metí a la ducha y estaba apunto de acostarme cuando recibí una llamada de Bella:

-Edward ese coche esta aquí de nuevo –dijo con voz confundida y podría jurar que lloraba.

-Cariño que pasa?

-El chico de tez morena de la vez pasada, esta aquí, en la puerta de mi casa –dijo casi ahogada en desesperación.

-Y Charlie?

-Hoy tiene guardia.

-Mierda.

Escuche como sonaba el timbre de su casa, una y otra vez.

-Tengo miedo... Edward tengo miedo -dijo llorando fuertemente.

-Cálmate cariño yo... yo paso por Emmet y salgo para allá si? -dije saliendo de casa con las llaves del coche ya en la mano -no me demorare nada.

-Te espero.

-No salgas de la casa Bella -dije enfatizando las palabras -pase lo que pase no lo hagas.

-Ok ven pronto por favor.

Colgué y me di cuenta que temblaba, si era el coche rojo que yo pensaba y el chico de tez morena que yo pensaba, estaba completamente seguro que no quería nada bueno.

-Emmet acompáñame a casa de Bella -dije realmente enfadado hablando por el auricular mientras manejaba.

-Estoy con Jasper, que sucede? -pregunte confundido.

-Genial -dije sonriendo -Prepárense, vamos a patear un par de traseros.

Pise el acelerador con furia y me encamine a casa de Emm.

Estaba furioso, quería llegar a casa de Bella y partirle la cara al imbécil de Black, estaba seguro que era el.

Al llegar a casa de Emmet pite desesperado, mis dos amigos se subieron rápidamente al coche y pude ver en su mirada que compartían mis sentimientos de furia y frustración, después de todo los 3 éramos como hermanos y si alguien estuviera molestando a Rose yo también sentiría la misma ira que Emmet.

-Alguna hipótesis? –pregunto Emmet pegando con su puño derecho a su mano izquierda.

-Jacob Black –conteste

-Seguro que es el –dijo Jasper apretando los dientes.

Alguien se había quedado dañado a pocas calles de la casa de Bella así que el trafico estaba pesado y mi furia crecía.

Al llegar a casa de MI NOVIA ya no había nadie.

-Ese estúpido se esfumo –grito Jasper irritado

-Podemos buscarlo mañana y hacerle entender que no se meta donde no lo han llamado –propuso Emmet.

-Hoy –dije mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Edward –gimió Bella lanzándose a mis brazos.

-cariño estas bien? –pregunte.

-Entremos -sugirió Jasper.

-Que paso? –pregunte sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

-El tocaba insistentemente la puerta pero yo no le abrí, estaba muy asustada Edward –dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquila Bella –dijo Emmet acercándose y acariciando su cabello, mientras Bella colocaba su cabeza en mis piernas –no dejaremos que se acerque.

-Gracias –gimió.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, solo viéndonos mientras Bella dormía.

-Mejor nos vamos –susurro Jasper después de una larga hora –es tarde.

Solo asentí y me despedí con la mano de mis amigos, me lleve a Bella a su cama y me recosté a su lado, no pensaba separarme de ella ni un instante de ahora en adelante.

Jacob Black ya le había echo mucho daño antes y no permitiría que se aproveche de su falta de memoria ahora para hacerlo de nuevo.

Sobre mi cadáver.

Bella se giro dormida y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, yo acaricie su cabello hasta dormirme a su lado.

**

* * *

**

**Saben por que use esa cancion?**

**Por que me entere esta semana que supuestamente Jesse & Joe participaria en el soundtrack de Eclipse!**

**ke les pareceria?**

**a mi me encanta la idea... XD**

**Preguntaaa: ¿Cual es su parte favoriita de este cap?**

**La miia es cuando Edward esta en las piernas de Esme y le dice: rasca! jajaja**

**es tan adorableee..**

**y tambien cuando Bella le dice: lindo boxer baby! haha ^^**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**LOS KIERO!! XD**


	13. 13 de Mayo Fiesta De Chicas

**Holaaa..**

**Ahora la tardanza tiene nombre y apellido:**

**mi mama.. se enfermo.. pUfff.. **

**escribia pedacitos cada noche en la semana.. por eso quedo un poco largo este cap..**

**espero ke les gustee..**

**

* * *

**

**13 de mayo Fiesta de Chicas:**

**13 de mayo:**

Me levante en brazos de Edward, pensé que era otro de mis extraños sueños. Apreté fuerte los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Pero el objeto de mis mejores sueños despierta estaba ahí, a mi lado, abrazándome y con su angelical rostro volteado hacia mi.

Me quede viéndola un par de minutos, luego bese su frente y sin querer lo desperté. Ver sus ojos confundidos por la mañana es lo mejor que había visto desde que tengo memoria. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y me miraban con dulzura, sus brazos se apretaron aun más contra mi cintura y suspire embarazosamente.

-Buenos días preciosa –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sentí como subía el color a mi rostro.

-Buenos días –conteste con la voz entrecortada.

-Dormiste bien? –pregunto besando mi frente.

-Si –conteste casi entre susurros, era la primera vez que lo tenia tan cerca y podría jurar que estaba temblando.

Edward me tenia abrazada por la cintura, apretando mi cuerpo al suyo y con su rostro demasiado cerca al mío. Tan cerca que con poco esfuerzo hubiera podido besarlo.

-Pareces confundida en las mañanas? –dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Un poco…

Sus labios me interrumpieron, me dio un beso fugaz que hizo que quisiera parar el tiempo para quedarme siempre asi, pero recordé que Charlie estaba en casa.

Me separe lentamente de el y susurre –Charlie.

-Ya se fue –dijo el volviendo sus labios a su lugar, junto con los míos.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo y me sentía verdaderamente bien, pero algo no me dejaba disfrutar totalmente el momento.

Sentía sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda y mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el tacto, mis manos en su cabello lo atraían hacia mi. Era la primera vez que Edward y yo estábamos tan cerca y besándonos con tanta efusividad, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

Su boca bajo a mi garganta y sentí como mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada, una de sus manos bajo y sostuvo su pierna alzándola y haciéndome rodear su cintura con ella. Sentia sus besos cada vez con mas furiosos y como mis labios buscaban lo suyos.

Sus manos temerosas buscaron el borde de mi blusa y la subieron lentamente acariciando mi espalda casi desnuda, me deje llevar por la electricidad que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo por sus caricias y lo siguiente que vi fue mi blusa cayendo al piso a lado de la cama.

Edward ya estaba sin camiseta por lo que mis manos recorrían su pecho y dibujaban sus marcados abdominales. Estaba dispuesta a todo, lo quería, pero me sentía extrañamente nerviosa aunque sabia que no seria la primera vez y que Edward debía estar realmente ansioso. Pero el mismo fue el que se separo…

-Esto no esta bien –dijo entre jadeos

-Lo se –conteste nerviosa y sonrojada.

Edward beso mi frente y se sento en la cama –lo siento –busco en el piso su camiseta y se alejo de mi.

-No… no te preocupes –dije suavemente.

Se acerco hacia mi, tomo mi rostro entre ambas manos y susurro –no quiero presionarte.

Tenia ganas de decirle que yo también lo necesitaba, que quería estar con el, pero lo que paso ayer me detenía, tenia que averiguar un par de cosas.

Edward se paro y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Te vas? –pregunte entristecida.

-Si, nos vemos mas tarde… Aunque –pensó –hoy tienes una salida de chicas, no se si te pueda ver.

-Salida de chicas?

-Si ya sabes, las chicas dicen que pasas mucho conmigo y quieren poner su granito de arena –sonrió con tristeza mientras se ponía su camiseta –dicen que ellas también quieren ser recordadas.

-Me imagino, entonces… Ven de noche–sonreí

-En verdad deseas que venga después de lo que paso? –pregunto sonrojado.

-Si –conteste con sinceridad- porque no iba a querer?

-Pensé que te había asustado.

-Nada de eso.

-Nos vemos mas tarde –dijo antes de salir por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Me quede un tiempo sentada en mi cama, pensando en los besos llenos de pasión que me había dado Edward hace un instante. Había sido tan distinto a todo lo que habíamos experimentado. Aun no podía definir que seria de mi vida después de los 30 días de plazo pero esta segura de algo: Edward me gustaba, y mucho.

Estaba desayunando cuando escuche impacientes golpes en la puerta de la casa, aun con pijama y el pelo alborotado Salí a ver quien era. Solo vi por la ventana y descubrí el porsche de Alice.

-Que hacen aquí tan temprano? –pregunte tratando de alisar mi cabello, por su puesto todos los intentos fueron en vano.

-Quiero-que-me-cuentes- todo-sobre-la-noche-con-mi-hermano –dijo Alice

Suspire.

-Acaso no le ves la cara? –pregunto Rose.

-Que tiene mi cara? –pregunte sonrojada.

-No tiene cara de haber pasado una buena noche de sexo salvaje –dijo riéndose.

-Estúpida –bufe, mientras Alice se reía tanto que parecía que se ahogaba.

-Es mas creo que la dejaron caliente –remato Rose ahora en el piso por la risa.

-No me simpatizas Rose –dije entrando a la cocina pisando fuerte.

-Creo que alguien adivino –canturreo Alice entrando corriendo al baño de invitados –me hare pis de la risa.

-A mi no me causa tanta gracia –dije sentándome en el comedor para tratar de seguir comiendo mis cereales.

-Tranquila amiga te entiendo, si quieres podemos solucionar tu problema –dijo Rose enarcando una ceja –verdad Alice?

-No se de que hablas pervertida –grito Alice desde el baño aun riéndose.

-Yo menos –dije tratando de comer

-Ya saben, tenemos una salida de chicas –dijo sentándose a mi lado y viendo a Alice quien salía del baño subiendo el cierre de su pantalón y viniendo dando saltitos a sentarse con nosotras –podemos ir a a ver un sexi espectáculo en un bar.

Reí nerviosa y Alice abrió los ojos como platos

-Sin tomar en cuenta que dijimos y quedamos y eso fue lo que paso, jugar bolos –enfatizo –muy aparte de eso si Jas se entera que fui a ver Strippers me mata sabias?

-No tiene porque enterarse –dijo Rose guiñando un ojo mientras yo comía rápidamente para que sea una excusa por mi silencio –además no eres la única que tiene novio, ¡entérate!

-Pero tu novio en un perrito obediente –dijo Alice riéndose –lo amenazas con no acostarte con el y hace lo que quieres.

Reí fuerte tirando toda la leche y cereales que tenia en la boca en la mesa de un golpe.

-Así es como se debe tratar a los hombres –dijo Rose riéndose y haciendo cara de asco por la leche y cereales regados y mi boca sucia –eres un asco Bella.

-Es su culpa malditas –grite aun riéndome y caminando hacia el baño a limpiarme –creo que me daré un baño, me esperan? Mejor dicho espérenme es una orden –dije señalándolas.

Ambas rieron y siguieron decidiendo que hacer, alcance a escuchar que Edward les había dejado todo el día a ellas, ósea que pasaría todo el día con ese par de locas pervertidas.

Me entre a duchar aun riéndome por las ocurrencias de Rose, definitivamente con ellas era imposible aburrirse. Yo creía que era tímida, pero si mi mejor amiga era asi tal vez me estaba equivocando, aunque había oído por ahí que los polos opuestos se atraen aunque no tendría sentido que si Rose era tan explosiva y Alice tan hiperactiva yo sea la niña tímida del grupo.

Ahora creo que sabia que yo no era ninguna niña inocente y mas ahora que me había dado cuenta como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto de Edward.

Al Salir del baño escuche mi celular sonar por lo que Sali a buscarlo apresurada y me sorprendió; menos que antes ya que poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando, ver a Alice y Rose en i cama.

-Toma –rito Alice mi celular a mis manos y gracias a Dios cayeron en ellas.

La mire feo y conteste apresurada –Buenos días?

-Srta. Swan?

-Si? Con ella habla.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan la estamos llamando del consultorio del Dr. Cullen.

-Si? –pregunte confundida.

-Su terapeuta ha llamado a decirle al Dr. Que Ud. no ha vuelto a las terapias, se encuentra Ud. bien?

-Oh, lo olvide: Cuando tengo que ir?

-Si puede hoy mismo, el terapeuta desea hablar con Ud. y su novio Edward –escuche el tono con el que nombro a mi novio y me dieron celos.

-Con ambos?

-Si –contesto la secretaria de Carlisle

-a que se debe? –pregunte curiosa

-No tengo idea Srta. Swan –próximamente de Cullen pensé enojada por como me habla la tipa esa –para que hora pongo su cita?

-2 horas, en 2 horas estaré ahí –conteste con suficiencia.

-NOOOOOO –gritaron Rose y Alice pero les hice señas para que se callen la boca.

-Muy bien Srta. Swan llamare al Dr. Para confirmar su cita, hasta luego –se despidió amablemente pero yo la odiaba porque simplemente su tonito de voz chiclosa y provocativa no me agradaba y no la quería cerca de Edward NUNCA.

-Hasta luego –colgué –estúpida regalada.

-Que paso? –pregunto Rose

-Quien era Bella? –pregunto Alice.

-Era la secretaria de Carlisle –hice una mueca y ambas rieron –olvide mi cita con el terapeuta, tengo que ir niñas.

-Te podemos acompañar –se ofreció Alice arreglándose el cabello y viéndose al espejo.

-Este…

-Vamos Bella no es molestia –dijo Rose.

-No… Umm.. no es por eso…

-Entonces? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso se coordinaban mentalmente?

-Umm.. bueno… yo no tengo que ver nada… es solo… que…

-Quieren que vyas con Edward? –pregunto Alice.

Que mierda ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Si –conteste mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-No hay problema –dijo Rose –por culpa de l no podremos ir a "jugar bolos" asi que les diremos que saldremos a un bar esta noche –dijo poniéndose sus gafas de sol –pasamos por ti a las 5 Bella.

Rose agarro de la mano a Alice y se la llevo.

-Nos vemos.

Suspire.

Seria una larga tarde y noche.

Llame a Edward y el paso por mí para ir juntos al Dr. Estaba feliz de que gracias al Dr. Íbamos a pasar juntos, lo que aun no le había dicho es que gracia al Dr. Las chicas me llevarían a un Night Club.

Al pasar por donde la secretaria regalada tome la mano de Edward fuertemente y sonreí.

-Se siente bien que estés celosa –dijo sonriendo

-No estoy celosa –conteste mordiéndome el labio inferior y soltando su mano –si te molesta no te tomare la mono jamás

-Me encanta que te pongas así –tomo mi mano y la elevo para besarla –y me encanta caminar tomados de la mano.

Me sonroje.

Entramos a la oficina de Carlisle y el nos miro asombrado al vernos tomados de la mano, pero no dijo nada. Nos invitoa sentarnos y pidió que nos traigan algo de beber.

-Un whisky –pidió Carlisle

-Coca cola para los dos –ordeno Edward antes de que yo hable.

Carlisle rio bajito.

-Bella como has pasado?

-Muy bien Carlisle y Ud?

-Bien y un poco preocupado, puedo preguntar porque no has venido a las terapias?

-Carlisle lo olvide, lo siento.

-Vamos papa yo no le hice acuerdo, es mi culpa –interrumpió Edward en mi defensa.

-Bueno, bueno como sea mejor avancen donde el Dr. antes que se desespere. Algo e dice que la terapia de hoy les gustara –dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Me di cuenta que el era la razón de que Edward tenga esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora que me hacia perder el aliento, y como para comprobarlo Edward me sonrió mientras salíamos del consultorio de su padre.

A entrar donde el terapeuta el si que nos vio raro, pero no con curiosidad como Carlisle sino con cara de NO-ME-SIMPETIZAN-POR-NO-VENIR.

Me estremecí, salude y me senté.

-La terapia de hoy –comenzó sin preámbulos –es sobre los dos, sobre su vida amorosa. Edward cuéntanos como fue que Bella y tu se enamoraron.

Edward enrojeció repentinamente al encontrarse con 2 pares de ojos curiosos, aunque yo creo que ya sabia la historia, la estaba viviendo día a día.

-Bueno –empezó Edward después de un gran suspiro –no contare como t epedi que fueras mi novia porque arruinaría la sorpresa, pero te puedo decir que lo que hizo que e enamore de ti es tu carisma, eres una persona aberta, divertida, encantadora, realmente encantadora, inteligente, persuasiva, perseverante, testaruda, eres genial Bella.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-Es imposible no sentirse bien en tu compañía –continuo –eres, no se como decirlo, simplemente… te amo Bella…

No se en que momento lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, pero para cuando e di cuenta no podía apreciar el rostro de Edward ya que las lagrimas habían creado una espesa capa en mis ojos.

-Umm… Bueno Bella… te sientes bien? –pregunto el Dr.

-Creo que si –conteste.

-Escucha, regresa el viernes y dime que sientes tu hasta ahora por Edward y quiero que me digas cualquier osa que recuerdes, que sueñes o que magine socn el. De acuerdo?

-Si –conteste secando mis lagrimas, aunque sabia que jamás le nombraría mis sueños ni las alucinaciones que tenia con Edward semidesnudo en mi cama.

-Pueden irse –dijo anotando las palabras de Edward en un diario o eso creía yo que era lo que hacia.

Al salir del consultorio y de todo el complejo hospitalario Edward me levo casi corriendo a su coche.

-Pasa algo? –pregunte confusa.

-Quería disculparme por haberte hecho llorar –dijo limpiando mis mejillas aun húmedas.

-No te disculpes, eso es lo mas lindo que he escuchado y si llore fue… no se como expicarlo Edwrad… solop se que te quiero y eres especial, pero ver como tu me amas me hace sentir…

-Como?

-No se si valgo la pena, me entiendes? Haces tanto por mi y yo no rec…

-Shhhh no digas nada –me abrazo y bese mi frente. –tienes hambre? –sonrió

-Si –conteste entre risas.

-Vamos a almorzar mejor.

Regresamos a casa rapidamente.

-Bells regreso mas tarde?

-Cariño, esta noche saldremos con las chicas –me aclare la garganta –mejor dicho pasaran por mi a las 5… y…

-Te esperare, vendré mas tarde.

-Pero …

-Pero nada –dijo besándome levemente y subiéndose al coche –Emmet Y Jas me esperan para una competencia de Guitar héroe.

Rei –adiós cariño –me despedí

Me lanzo un beso y arranco.

Espere a Rose y Alice vestida a las 5 en punto ya que sabia lo impacientes que eran.

Mi celular sonó una sola vez y era ella.

-Bella baja estamos aquí.

-Ya bajo mama -moleste

Baje apurada, deje una nota a Charlie y me subí en la parte de atrás del descapotable de Rose.

-Asi piensas cazar una presa? –me señalo Rose quien lucia un vestido negro muy sexi.

-Pues no estoy de cacería para tu información -refute.

-Bueno dejen de pelear y vamos por chicos sexis –grito Alice.

Mis locas amigas repentinamente me contagiaron de su entusiasmo y empecé a emocionarme por la situación, el lugar era de primera. Pedimos un reservado, 3 margaritas y esperábamos disfrutar del show de los Stripers.

-Niñas tengo que preguntarles algo –dije apretando los labios

-Es grave? –pregunto Rose con una expresión que jamás le habia visto, se notaba que me quería y que le importaba.

-No, es solo curiosidad –conteste

-Pregunta lo que desees Bella –dijo Alice –puedes confiar en nosotras

-Lo se, pr eso quiero preguntarles, sean sinceras si?

Ambas asintieron.

-Quien es Jaco Black?

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas

-Alguien que es mejor no recuerdes –contesto rose entre dientes –porque?

-Tengo algunos… correos suyo… que dicen que son Urgentes pero no los he querido abrir.

No quería contarles lo de la foto que dejo anoche debajo de mi puerta, esa foto me descontrolo. Éramos el y yo besándonos y atrás decía: Jacob Black, llámame.

Era todo tan raro.

-Bella es mejor que olvides todo lo relacionado con Jacob Black –dijo Alice suspirando –créeme.

En ese momento la música sonó y vimos a tres chicos saltar a la barra con diminutos bóxers negros y corbatitas estilo Play Boy.

-woooow –grito Rosalie al ver que los 3 venían hacia nosotras.

La luz no dejaba apreciarlos 3, pero los 3 tenían un cuerpo escultural, uno mas salto, otro mas corpulento y uno mas tímido. Parecían la descripción perfecta de….

-Esos no son los chicos? –grito Alice

En ese momento se encendieron las luces y vimos a Emmet, Edward y Jasper subirse a nuestra mesa.

-Sorpresa –gritaron en coro.

-Mierda como lo supieron? –grito Rose.

-Querían hombres sexis –dijo Emmet aun bailando –aquí nos tienen.

No podía parar de reírme por ver a Edward asi vestido, sonrojado y bailando sexi para mi.

-Esto es demasiado –grite.

-Porque no bajas superman para darte un par de dólares? –dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio.

Los 3 bajaron, nos cogieron de las manos y empezaron a bailarnos mientras todas las chicas de la sala gritaban extasiadas.

-Emm quiero que te tapes ya –dijo rose –te están morboseando.

-tu venias a morbosear a otros, mejor morboseame a mi.

-Que tal si en privado? –dijo Rose enojada.

-Chico me voy –dijo Emm.

-Nos vamos todos –acoto Edward.

Salimos del local entre risas, Edward le pago al portero y le dio las gracias por todo.

-Tu y yo hablaremos en casa –le dijo Alice a su hermano.

-Si Srta. –contesto Edward subiendo se al volvo.

-Edward esto es una locura –me reí

-Te gusto?

-Que bailes o verte en bóxers? –pregunte

-Las dos.

-Si –conteste.

Reímos todo el camino a casa, pero aun pensando en quien era le chico misterioso. Charlie ya había llegado a casa asi que mi sexi Striper no pudo subir a mi dormitorio a darme un show privado.

-Hasta mañana preciosa –se despidió con un beso sin bajarse del carro, lo que me parecía de lo mejor, no quería que Charlie lo vea asi.

-Hasta mañana cariño –me despedí y corrí a casa.

Esa noche no tarde mucho en dormir, me puse mis audífonos y trate que la música despejara mi mente para poder descansar tranquila, sin fotos raras y sin Stripers en la cabeza. Pero no pude evitar ver mi foto con Edward en mi espejo y compararla con la de Jacob Black.

* * *

_**Hey antes que me olviide.. **_

_**a algunas les mande MP..**_

_**pero hay persona ke leen este fic sin tener cta en fanfiction y kiero pedirles un favor gigante!**_

_**Voten por mi OS -- El Sexi Striper Del Night Club.. by cHiiCa vAmPiirO!**_

_**es un concurso de OS lemmons! XD**_

_**algunas ya lo han leido..**_

_**tienen ke ir a este enlace -- .net/u/2291848/#**_

_**ahi arriba dice VOTE NOW..**_

_**luego buscan mi historia y votan..**_

_**aparte deben votar por 2 mas..**_

_**eso lo dejo a su elecciOn!**_

_**por favor apoyenme en el concurso siiii!**_

_**Besiitos....**_

_**ah dejen sus REVIEWS diciendome ke tal les parecio este cap! si?**_


	14. 14 de Mayo Acosada

_**Hola..**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews..**_

_**y la demora.. puff ya saben por que es.. mi mama enferma y las clases.. ¬¬**_

_**ya esta semana espero organizarme mejor y poder subir antes el cap..**_

_**ya lo tengo avanzado.. asi ke espero el miercoles subierlo..**_

_**Espero les guste este! =)**_

* * *

_**14 de mayo Acosada**_

_**14 de mayo:**__**  
**_

Algo me evitaba seguir durmiendo tranquila, un sonido en medio de la noche me hacia sobresaltar. Aturdida me senté en la cama y vi la imagen de Edward reclinado en mi ventana, sonriendo y llamándome con las manos. Una vez mas apreté mis parpados fuertemente y ladee la cabeza para despejarme, automáticamente el mas bello producto de mi imaginación desapareció.

Definitivamente Edward me estaba causando problemas sicológicos, creo que estaba obsesionándome con el: guapo, alto, tierno, caballeroso y muy sexi… definitivamente el hombre perfecto.

Un sonido retumbando en mi ventana me sobresalto, el sonido que me había despertado. Corrí hacia la ventana y vi por la gruesa la cortina con la esperanza de ver a Edward abajo, pero… Edward hubiera subido sin pedir permiso, me asuste al ver al chico de tez morena debajo de mi ventana, lanzando piedrecitas.

No sabia que hacer, pero después de la foto que me había dejado debajo de mío puerta necesitaba averiguar quien era Jacob Black. Respire hondo y asome la cabeza por la ventana.

-Bella –dijo con un suspiro.

-Quien eres? –pregunte enfadada –y que quieres en mi casa a esta hora? Sabias que aquí vive un jefe de policía?

Enarco una ceja –Charlie es el mejor amigo de mi papa Bella.

Abrí los ojos como platos, el sabia mucho sobre mi al parecer. Primero me había llamado Bella y ahora sabia que mi papa se llamaba Charlie.

-Vamos déjame entrar, necesitamos hablar –pidió.

Estuve apunto de dejarlo pasar, pero me di cuenta que cualquiera sabe mi nombre y el de mi papa si somos tan famosos en este pequeño pueblo.

-No dejo entrar ni hablo con extraños –dije con intención de darme la vuelta y cerrar la ventana pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

-Tu me amas y yo te amo, no me hagas esto, no tendré otra oportunidad de acercarme con Edward cerca.

Nombro a Edward, dijo que nos amábamos?

-Edward… Edward es mi novio –dije entre dientes y furiosa, me casare con el y a ti no te conozco.

-No me recuerdas, al igual que no lo recuerdas a el, como sabes que tu lo amabas?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, un desconocido –dije prácticamente gritando –vete.

Me gire y cerré la ventana de un golpe.

Estaba furiosa sentada en la cama, ese tipo había desequilibrado mi verdad, lo que confiaba, lo que creía, todo lo que había construido en este tiempo intentando recordar no podía ser mentira. Pero había una pequeña parte de mi que desconfiaba y quería saber que era lo que quería a Jacob Black.

Sera que me iba a casar con Edward enamorada de otro?

Sera que yo era un monstruo que pensaba dejar plantado a Edward para escaparme con otro?

Charlie seria capaz de engañarme si la verdad que me presentan "mis amigos" no fuera la verdad?

Lagrimas frías empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, estaba mas confundida que el primer día que desperté en el hospital.

Baje a tomar agua y ver algo con que relajarme, eran las 4 de la mañana. Pero debajo de la puerta de mi dormitorio había un sobre negro con mi nombre.

Me estremecí.

Subí a mi dormitorio con el vaso de agua y el sobre, me senté en mi cama y temerosa deposite todo el contenido del sobre en la cama.

Eran fotos, muchas fotos con Jacob Black.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pensando que tal vez yo si era un monstruos desalmado que pretendía hacerle daño a la persona mas maravillosa que había conocido en mi vida: Edward.

Tire todas las fotos bajo la cama sin verlas con atención y me aoville a llorar, a llorar como nunca lo había hecho… hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse de mi…

* * *

-Buenos días Bella durmiente –dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada –tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Su aliento me embriagaba, era como chocolate y menta. Sentí un cálido beso en la frete y poco a poco abrí mis ojos.

-Dios mio –dijo abriendo los ojos exageradamente –Bella mi amor has llorado?

Me abrazo fuertemente –todo esta bien, no te preocupes por nada –dijo meciéndome entre sus brazos.

-Edward estoy bien, solo… anoche me abrumo el echo de… aun no recordar nada –mentí.

-No quiero que pienses en eso, no mas –dijo sonriendo.

Me detuve a ver a mi alrededor, todo mi dormitorio estaba lleno de rosas rojas y había una caja negra encima de mi cama.

-Umm… y esto? –pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sorpresa –dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Me reí muy fuerte, Edward muy bien podría encajar en la descripción de un príncipe, claro eso si le quitamos las malas palabras, las bebidas y lo pervertido. Bueno decían que era pervertido a mi AUN no me consta.

-Acaso huele mal mi dormitorio que lo has llenado con un delicioso olor a rosas? –pregunte enarcando una ceja mientras el acercaba la caja negra a mi.

-Para nada, huele delicioso, huele a ti –se rio nervioso –esto debería dárseme muy natural, pero como tu no recuerdas nada… no se… estoy nervioso…

Reí abrazándome la barriga.

-Edward Cullen se pone nervioso en mi presencia?

-Solo cuando voy a hacer algo tan importante –contesto levantando la tapa de la caja.

-Oh –gemí –Edward…

La caja tenia frutillas con chocolate y cada una llevaba una letra con chocolate blanco, abriendo una hermosa paleta de colores; las frutillas rojas, el chocolate negro y las letras en chocolates blanco que decían:

"Q-U-I-E-R-E-S- -S-E-R- -M-I- -N-O-V-I-A"

Edward sonreía y mi corazón estaba apunto de salir saltando de mi pecho…

-Entonces? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Me lance en su cuello y le di un apasionado beso –si si quiero –dije separándome de el. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me devolvió el beso, se notaba que estaba contento y aun un poco tenso.

-Te quiero tanto –dijo tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Yo… yo… también –dije jadeante.

Me acomode en su pecho y estuvimos abrazados por un tiempo indefinible…

* * *

-Acaso quieres que tu cuñada, mi hermana, la enana, duende esa me mate?

-Edward lo regañe, se supone que es nuestro primer dia de novios –dije haciendo un puchero –vamos invéntate algo.

-No creo que eso sea bueno si quiero conservar mi cabeza en su lugar –dijo bromeando.

-Le temes a alguien que es 60 cm mas baja que tu?

-56 para ser mas exactos –dijo Alice entrando sin avisar a mi dormitorio. Charlie venia atrás de ella.

-No la pude detener –se defendió mi papa.

-Somos dos –dijo Edward.

-Bella acaso planeabas escabullirte de la invitación tan especial que te hizo Esme? –dijo haciendo puchero.

-No fue Esme, fuiste tu –la acuse señalándola –no me manipules sentimentalmente ¡CHISMOSA!

-Vamos Esme y Carlisle algún dia se enteraran que son novios no?

-Yo debía decírselos –intervino Edward –además este es nuestro dia.

-Ya han pasado toda la mañana y el almuerzo juntos, no seas egoísta con tu familia. Queremos conocer a tu bella Bella –dijo con ojitos dulces y riendo.

-No me convences Alice Cullen –dije poniendo en blanco los ojos.

Charlie rio y salió murmurando –esto es tan divertido.

-Asi paso la primera vez –Edward susurro en mi oído –exactamente asi.

-Secreto en reunión es mala educación –dijo Alice –ahora vete Edward.

-Porque? –grite

-Porque tu y yo nos debemos arreglar para la cena con nuestros padres –dijo sonriendo alegremente –te he comprado un hermoso vestido,

-Que?

-Yo mejor me voy antes que que me caiga un tacón en la cabeza –dijo Edward riéndose y lanzándome un beso –te adoro.

-Eres horrorosa sabias? –le dije a Alice.

-Si Edward me lo repite cada que tiene oportunidad –dijo simulando tristeza.

-Te odio.

-Yo también.

Pase lo que restaba de la tarde en mi dormitorio con Alice, ella estaba peinándome, cosa que yo creía innecesario pero era imposible decirle que no a Alice.

El vestido era hermoso. Color azul por supuesto, corto y con una pequeña cinta en la cintura que lo hacia ver dulce. Mi cabello iba suelto pero con ondas en todas sus puntas. Maquillaje tenue, solo rímel, lápiz labial y un poco de color en las mejillas.

Alice se puso un vestido gris, también corto y con cortes geométricos que la hacían lucir fresca y sencilla. Se arreglo su cabello con las puntas desordenadas, yo amaba el cabello de Alice Cullen.

A las 7 de la noche paso Edward en el volvo por nosotras, estaba vestido con traje y se lo veía realmente hermoso.

Alice se sentó en el asiento trasero y no paro de parlotear diciendo lo emocionados que estaban Carlisle y Esme, aunque yo estaba segura que este era otro de sus engaños. Edward y yo le seguimos la corriente.

Llegamos a un lujoso restaurante de comida Italiana, la mesa estaba reservada en una zona especial en la que solo estaríamos nosotros, era en la parte trasera del local, en un jardín y al pie de una pequeña piscina. Tenía solo 5 sillas, vino y música.

Esme y Carlisle ya nos esperaban en el lugar con una amplia sonrisa. Esme lucia encantadora, como modelo de pasarela y Carlisle se veía joven y guapo. Definitivamente eran la combinación perfecta y le daba gracias al cielo por haberlos unido y hacer que el hombre mas perfecto y guapo del mundo naciera, mi Edward.

-Bella –me saludo Esme –estas encantadora.

-Me siento insignificante a tu lado, te ves hermosa Esme –dijo siendo totalmente sincera.

-Gracias -se sonrojo.

-Bella –me saludo Carlisle –gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación.

-es un placer… aunque… no se hubiera molestado.

Todos miramos acusatoriamente a Alice. Ella sonrió cínicamente –las cosas deben ser, como deben ser –dijo mi amiga alegremente.

La cena estuvo de maravilla, conversamos, reímos y pude conocer un poco mas sobre los padres de Edward.

-Nos conocimos en el instituto, al igual que Uds. –dijo Esme.

-Ella me embrujo, me acosaba, ella se me declaro –dijo Carlisle bromeando.

-ya quisieras –dijo Esme –tu me seguías hasta el baño.

Alice Edward y yo reíamos fuertemente.

-Aish no le crean niños –dijo Carlisle –ella me dijo que nos iríamos de viaje y me emborracho, cuando me desperté ella estaba a mi lado, yo tenia un anillo en la mano y disque estábamos casados.

-No mientas papa –lo acuso Alice.

-Asi fue –dijo Carlisle alzando las manos en señal de inocencia –y ahora ya llevo 27 años embrujado y atado a esta brujita hermosa.

-Tonto –dijo Esme -Creen que acaso no es aburrido estar tanto tiempo con la misma persona?

-Golpe bajo –dijo Edward entre risas.

-vamos cariño tu me amas –dijo Carlisle –soy todo para ti.

-Ególatra –lo acuso Esme.

A las 10 Edward me llevo de regreso a casa, Alice venia con nosotros estaba saltando por todos lados hiperactiva.

-Alice me mareas –dijo Edward –siéntate en un lugar y para.

-Y verlos besarse toda la noche? –pregunto –no molestes, estoy aburrida… y si vamos a bailar?

Edward y yo la miramos en silencio, pero ella mas rápida que una bala saco su celular y llamo a Rose. Edward y yo escuchamos atento lo que decía:

"Rose que haces?... Ah si si si… estas con Emm y Jas… que te parece si vamos a bailar…. Umm… claro aquí los esperamos… las tienes aun? Eso seria genial… Adiós…"

-Ya vienen para acá, traerán las identificaciones falsas que usábamos cuando éramos aun menores de edad –dijo Alice riendo.

-En serio? –Pregunto Edward sorprendido –aun las tiene?

-Tu sabes que Rose guarda todo, no me sorprendería que tenga los exámenes reprobados que le dábamos para ocultarlos de Esme.

Los hermanos Cullen rieron un rato y luego empezó el escándalo. Edward y Alice no tenían ropa en mi casa y yo no tenia que ponerme como para salir a farrear así que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y nos fuimos a la casa Cullen, allá seria el encuentro.

Alice se puso un vestido morado muy pegado al cuerpo que la hacia lucir sensacional, tacones altos y el mismo peinado extrovertido.

A mi me dio un corto vestido negro, muy muy muy corto, me sentía un tanto cohibida usándolo, pero Edward insistía que se me veía hermosa.

Rose llego despampanante con un pantalón de cuero negro y una blusa blanca muy sexi.

Los chicos se veían geniales, nada muy formal, pero se veían realmente guapos.

Fuimos a Port Ángeles a un bar, las chicas y yo tomamos margaritas, bailamos, reímos y hasta nos pusimos celosas al ver como miraban a nuestros novios.

Pude divisar a Jacob Black a un lado de la barra, pero no le preste atención y seguí bebiendo con mis amigas, estaba nerviosa.

Acaso ese chico me seguía?

Baile animadamente con Edward, definitivamente el era perfecto, bailaba genial. Era tan sexi. Edward era mi chico ideal.

Jacob Black nos miraba desde lejos y estoy segura que ninguno de los chicos lo vio, porque de lo contrario se hubiera formado un ridicula pelea.

No hable de eso con nadie y trate de disfrutar del momento, pero la memoria se me quedo en blanco en un momento…

Olvide el lugar y todo a su alrededor…

-Bella, nos iremos a casa –escuche la voz de Edward, lo veía borroso y el se reía –estas ebria.

-Sera? –pregunte –creo que tu también.

-Si yo también –dijo tambaleándose mientras salimos del local.

Alice brincaba y Rose vomitaba en a acera de la calle.

Era un desastre… y yo… yo… estaba en blanco sin recordar ni mi nombre.

_**

* * *

REVIEWS...**_

_**jajajaja**_

_**en el proximo cap veran lo que paso bien esa noche.. jajaja**_

_**las deje con intriga?**_

_**besitos..**_

_**Liily! =)**_


	15. 15 de Mayo Inolvidable

**_Hola.. siento la demora..._**

**_Solo dire: CLASES! ¬¬_**

**_este cap me tomo 4 dias porque es bastante especial.. jaja_**

**_espero que les guste! =)_**

_

* * *

15 de Mayo Inolvidable_

15 de Mayo:

Edward POV:

Me dolía la cabeza como si un bus me la hubiera aplastado, no tenia ganas ni de abrir los ojos porque sentía que dolería mas. Por necesidad e instinto quise estirarme pero sentí algo sobre mi pecho y mis brazos presionando algo sobre mi, abrí los ojos de golpe.

Abrí la boca estupefacto.

Bella, mi Bella estaba a mi lado en ropa interior. Me concentre para recordar que había pasado. Pero no lo lograba, examine con la mirada el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, no lo conocía para nada.

Bella se empezó a estirar en mis brazos, espere con atención a que se de cuenta de la situación sin moverme, fingiendo estar dormido pero con los ojos entreabiertos para observar su reacción.

-Oh mierda –gimió Bella al verme a su lado o mas específicamente bajo ella –que hice, que hice, que hice –susurraba mientras se sentaba en la cama, me entraron ganas de reirme pero dada la circunstancia no me convenía –esto no es posible.

Bella cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza una, dos , tres veces. Acaso esperaba que yo desapareciera haciendo eso? Definitivamente mi nueva Bella estaba un poquito loca, bueno bastante.

Me miro, se miro, me volvió a mirar, sonrió y se puso de pie nerviosa buscando su ropa. Alzo su vestido y se le abrieron los ojos como platos, estaba… ¿roto?

Bella se puso roja y pretendía salir en ropa interior del dormitorio asi que me levante y la detuve agarrándola de la cintura, pero fue un amala idea no ver abajo d elas sabanas antes de pararme.

-Edward tapate –grito al verme sin ropa.

-Yo… yo… no… no se…

Y fue ahí cuando recordé todo, como una película pasando por mi mente….

-Edward yo creo que esto merece –decia Bella pero se detuvo a vomitar en al calle…

-Asquerosisisisisimooooo –dijo Emmet con cara de asco

Rose se agacho a vomitar junto a Bella mientras Emm y yo tomábamos sus cabellos para que no se ensucien.

-Nosotros queremos seguir bailando –grito Jasper agarrando de la cintura a mi hermana.

-Calma, calma con mi hermana –balbucee

-Basta de charlas, las chicas queremos diversión –grito Bella.

-Exacto y necesitamos hombres divertido –dijo Rosalie besando a Emmet apasionadamente.

Todos reímos y cogimos a las chicas llevándolas de nuevo al interior de la discoteca en donde la fiesta apenas empezaba.

Eran la 1 de la mañana y nuestras nenas ya estaban totalmente borrachas, deje de tomar ya que necesitaba estar con mis cinco sentidos para cuidar a mi novia, mi hermana y mi amiga, aunque después de tanta cerveza creo que con suerte solo me quedaban dos: la vista y el tacto.

Bella bailaba provocativamente, moviendo sus caderas de un lado para le otro e invitándome con sus movimientos seductores a bailar con ella, a pesar de lo que la cabeza me decía que debía hacer tome un gran trago de whisky que Emm tenia en la mesa y fui directamente a donde se encontraba.

-Tardaste –dijo acercando sus labios a los mios, tanto que podía sentirla.

-Me extrañaste –dije tomandola agresivamente de la cintura y apretándola a mi cuerpo.

-Demasiado –susurro en mi oído.

La tenia rodeada por su fina cintura, Bella era perfecta, su cabello ondulado caia por sus hombros hasta llegar casi a su cintura, sus ojos color chocolate, la manera como mordía su labio inferior ya sea por nervios o por simple coquetería como lo hacia precisamente ahora.

-Porque me mieras tanto? –pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Porque eres hermosa –conteste con sinceridad.

Se sonrojo.

-Tu eres perfecto.

-Me encantas –susurre en su oído y pude ser testigo de su estremecimiento.

Me tomo del cuello y empezó a moverse mas lento, mas sensual y mas apretada a mi. La sentía tan cerca que me excitaba. Su aliento rozaba mi rostro, su cuerpo se fundía con el mio y su cara reflejaba el mio deseo que yo. Pero habia una diferencia, ella estaba ebria y yo no podía aprovecharme de eso.

Me torturo con su baile seductor mas de 1 hora, estuve a punto de llevarla al baño y hacerla mia, por lo visto sus hormonas estaban fuera de control asi que yo debía demostrar que tenia el suficiente autocontrol para manejar la situación.

Intente llevarme a Bella a sentarse, pero salió una canción que desato la locura entre nuestras locas acompañantes.

Alice salto hacia Bella cantando –You change your mind…

-Like a girl change your clothes… –se metió Rose.

-Si la se –grito Bella –esa la hemos escuchado muchas veces –chocaron las manos y supe que eso no era nada bueno.

Mi hermana arrastro a Jasper hacia una silla en la barra y sin una gota de vergüenza subió las pequeñas escaleras pidiéndole permiso al chico musculoso que servia las bebidas –que claro era un flacucho a lado de Emmet- para poder subir.

-Alice –grite soltando un momento a Bella. GRAN ERROR.

Bella salió corriendo como perrito al que le dejan la puerta del jardín abierto, corrió hacia Alice y se subió a la barra donde Alice cantaba con un micrófono y bailaba anímicamente, rápidamente se convirtieron en la atracción de la noche.

-Yo también quiero –grito rose tomando de la mano a Emmet y llevándolo a un lado de Jasper. Emmet agarro a Rose de la cintura y la subió a la barra.

Totalmente vencido, ya que mis amigos estaban idiotizados viendo el espectáculo me acerque para ver el ridículo que hacían las chicas.

-Bella por favor baja –dije cuando estuvo cerca de mi y sin cantar.

-No –dijo rápidamente –you are hot them you are cold –empezó a canturrear el coro de la canción junto a mi odiosa hermana y Rosalie.

Comprendí que no podría ajarlas de ahí hasta que termine la canción, me relaje y pedi una cerveza, mis amigos disfrutaban de ver a as chicas bailando en la barra, claro los estúpidos estaban tan ebrios que tal vez mañana ni recuerden lo que paso.

¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser yo el mas sensato? Tome otra cerveza decidido a emparejar la situación.

Sentí una mirada fija en mi, era Bella. Se había sentado en la barra y cantaba de frente a mi, llamándome con un dedo…

-Someone call the doctor… Got a case of a love bi-polar…

Me rei. Bella se veia infantil y caprichosa tal y como yo la amaba, mi niña rebelde, algo inmadura y sobre todo hermosa, para mis ojos la mas bella.

Termino la canción y todos las aplaudieron, inmediatamente se quisieron aprovechar de la ocasión poniendo otra canción que ponga eufórica a las mujeres: Single Lady de Beyonce.

Las chicas empezaron a a cantar a coro –All the sigle ladies… All the sigle ladies

Inmediatamente me subi, agarre a Bella por cintura y la subi a mi hombro bajándola de la barra. Emm y Jas me siguieron por primera vez con una actitud sensata, las chicas seguían con los micrófonos cantando –All the single ladies… Now put your hands ups…

Al atravesar la puerta los guardias les quitaron los micrófonos y podíamos escuchar los pausos y los gritos que provenían del interior.

-Nos aman –grito Alice dando saltitos.

-Loca –dije pestañeando rápidamente con el fin de aclarar la vista.

-Y ahora? –pregunto Emmet pensativo.

-Facil –dijo Alice rodando los ojos –vamos al hotel de tio Aro.

-No se si…

-Que genial idea mi duendecita hermosa –me interrumpió Jasper –quien es la mas genial? –dijo Jas tratando de ser cariñoso pero sonó empalagoso.

-Eres patético hermano me provocas nauseas –bufo Rose y en ese momento se inclino a vomitar.

¿Cuántas veces había vomitado en la noche? ¿!0, 100, 1000?

-Bueno vámonos donde el tio anillo –dijo Emmet sacando las laves del coche de Rose.

-Aro estúpido –lo corrigió Jasper.

-Anillo o Aro da lo mismo –dijo Emm buscando abrir el coche.

-Creo que deberíamos coger un taxi –intervine pensando en el inocente ancianito que podría estar pasando por a calle a las 3 de la mañana mientras Emmet conducía ebrio.

-Ok me rindo –dijo Emm -vámonos en taxi, pero no entraremos.

-Las chicas en un carro y nosotros en otro –sugirió Jasper.

-Ya sabia que las rubias eran estúpidas pero no que los rubios también –dijo Emmet tratando de ser bromista pero no conto con la reacción de Rosalie.

-Pues ándate a tener sexo con una morena de 10 metros y no me jodas mas la puta vida.

-Rose cariño –dijo Emm siguiéndola hacia una esquina, a suplicarle perdón. La habia hecho llorar, lo que faltaba un borracho rogón y una dramática.

Bella y Alice jugaban a las manitos calientes en la acera mientras yo le explicaba a Jasper que no podíamos mandar a las 3 chicas borrachas solas en un taxi…..

-Creo que necesito saber que paso aquí –dijo bella tapándose el rostro con las manos y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Agarre mi bóxer que estaba tirado bajo la cama, me lo puse y fui hacia su lado, la abrace tímidamente pues no sabia su reacción. Se estremeció y me miro mordiéndose el labio.

-No te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso? –pregunte lentamente estudiando su rostro.

-Umm… solo de algunas cosas –dijo titubeante –bailamos, tomamos, Rose vomito en la acera… y nada mas, hay acabo todo?

Rei débilmente y la traje conmigo hacia la cama para que se recueste a mi lado. Me recosté usando todas las almohadas de la cama y la atraje hacia mi pecho donde se acomodo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Pedimos algo de comer mientras te cuento?

-Donde estamos? –pregunto curiosa.

-En el hotel de mi tio Aro Vulturi; el castillo de Volterra se lama –suspire acariciando su cabello mientras le contaba –es un nombre un poco ridículo verdad?

-Un poco

-Recuerdas que te dije que mis primos vivían conmigo?

-Algo recuerdo.

-Bueno Jane y Alec son hijos de Aro, pero Aro pasa a qui metido y comprenderás que no es sano que vivan en un hotel, tienen 15 años y son gemelos.

-Ya entiendo.

-Hambre?

-Demasiada –contesto viéndome a los ojos.

Me estire y agarre el teléfono para hacer el pedido, eran las 3 de la tarde asi que ordene dos porciones de frutas y yogurt, luego bajaríamos a cenar para irnos a casa.

-Sabes que es lo cómico de este asunto? –pregunte

-No tengo idea –hablo con curiosidad.

-Cuando paso esto, antes ya sabes, también nos emborrachamos y vinimos aquí pero esta vez no fue paneado –ladee la cabeza y reprime una risa –habíamos quedado en no tomar en exceso y regresar temprano a casa y mira lo que paso…

-Por eso Alice sugirió venir aca?

-Exacto, veo que si recuerdas algunas cosas

-Si, pero no muchas –sonrió y se sonrojo –aun no se que hacias desnudo en la cama conmigo.

-Te contare desde el inicio

Asintió y se quedo atenta.

-Bailaste Hot and Cold en la barra y cuando querías seguir bailando te baje y salimos del local…

-Que baile que? –grito –y tu lo permitiste?

-Estabas con la pixie, me hubiera arrancado la cabeza si intentaba bajarte –rodee los ojos –Rose también hizo el ridículo asi que no te afanes.

Reinos juntos.

-Luego estaba tan borracho, bueno estábamos, todos, que no pudimos manejar y nos vinimos hasta aca en taxi. Bajándote del taxi fue que se rasgo tu vestido…Umm… aunque solo fue un poco…

Nos sonrojamos, será que si se acordaba de esa parte?

-Me toco quitarme mi camisa y dártela para que nadie te ande morboseando por ahí, eso jamás lo hubiera resistido.

-Celoso –dijo mientras besaba mi pecho desnudo.

-Te quiero solo para mi –dije apretándola con fuerza sobre mi pecho y haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gianna la recepcionista del Hotel casi se infarta cuando nos vio llegar ebrios, a mi sin camisa y a ti con el vestido rasgado, rápidamente nos ofreció una habitación para cada uno…

Me volvi a sonrojar, ahí era donde la historia tomaba otro rumbo y ella lo noto.

-Entonces?

-Entonces entramos, te quitaste tu vestido y te quedaste con mi camisa, te tiraste a la cama y después de 3 minutos empezaste a roncar…

-No te creo –dijo cruzando sus brazos por delante de su pecho.

-Acaso te decepciona que te hayas quedado dormida?

Se sonrojo y se mordio e labio tímidamente –no, solo que… yo no ronco.

Me rei fuertemente.

-Luego entre a tomar una ducha y Sali en toalla y me recosté en la cama, al parecer me quede dormido. Me desperté en la madrugada con una loca encima mio…

-Yo no soy loca –refuto ocultando el rostro en mi pecho.

-Acaso intentabas violarme? –pregunte fingiendo horror.-No seria violación porque tu no pusiste resistencia.

-Entonces lo recuerdas?

-Solo un poco…

-Te lo puedo describir.

-Basta Edward –grito

Sonrei –te cuento si o no?

-Si… puede que se me haya olvidado algún detalle.

-Bueno sentí a alguien en mi espalda y eras tu intentando despertarme, instintivamente me voltee y tu te acostaste en mi regazo diciéndome que tenias miedo, ya no tenias mi camisa, estabas en ropa interior… y bueno… yo estaba desnudo…y soy hombre…

-Depravado –dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Fuiste tu la que te me tiraste encima Bella Swan –la acuse

-Fuiste tu el que se emociono rápidamente solo con verme…

-Sigo o no?

-Sigue -ordeno fingiendo molestia.

-Bueno… Umm… dijiste que tenias miedo y me abrazaste y en ese momento sentiste mi… mi erección… jajaja –rei nerviosamente –te alzaste un poco, viste hacia abajo y te bajaste de mi regazo.

-Ves que yo no te acose? Continua.

-Putas Bella ya me tenias caliente que querías que haga?

Bella soltó una risotada que creo que se escucho hasta mi casa.

-Y que hiciste eso no recuerdo.

-Mentirosa, si recuerdas lo que quieres es que te cuente.

-Exacto –volvió a reírse fuertemente.

-Ok te contare.

La voltee rápidamente dejándola de espaldas a la cama y me abalance sobre ella quedando arriba –tu empezaste a reir nerviosamente y yo me abalance encima de ti y te empecé a besar –la bese con pasión igual que hace un par de horas.

-Edward –jadeo.

Empecé a besar su cuello, repitiendo todo lo que paso –vamos a aplicar la terapia de repetir lo sucedido

Para que recuerdes –balbucee mientras besaba su garganta.

-Edward –volvió a jadear.

Baje mi boca hacia sus pechos, besándolos por encima del sostén morado que cargaba mi novia, estaba demasiado excitado, tenia mucho tiempo reprimiendo mis ganas de estar con Bella, aunque sabia que no debía hacerlo. Esperaba que Bella reaccione igual que anoche y sus hormonas sean mi aliada. Y asi paso…

Bella enredo su mano en mi cabello empujándome hacia ella, mis manos se deslizaron hacia sus caderas mientras mis labios buscaban espacio entre la tela de su sostén para llegar a sus pezones. Desesperado busque en su espalda el broche que me liberaría de tanta tela, me deshice de su sosten y me maraville con mi vista –tal como fue anoche -murmure antes de que mis labios se perdieran en sus firmes senos.

Bella me rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas haciendo que nuestras pelvis se friccionen y que mi erección suba de tamaño rápidamente. Volvi a subir por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca, pase mi lengua lentamente por el filo de sus labios, Bella temblaba entre mis brazos.

Podía sentir lo majada que estaba a través de nuestra ropa interior, ahora nadie me frenaría de hacerla mia. Acariciaba con furia sus piernas mientras ella tenía una de sus manos metida dentro de mi bóxer agarrando mi trasero y empujándolo contra ella, bajo la otra y empezó a tirar de bóxer, no puse resistencia y en menos tiempo del necesario me encontraba nuevamente desnudo y con una gran erección sobre ella.

-Me encantas –murmure mientras recorría su cuerpo con mi labios.

Bella acariciaba con su mano mi erección y eso me tenia loco. Rápidamente quite con mis dientes lo que faltaba de su ropa interior, una sexi tanga que hacia juego con su sostén. Abrí sus piernas con delicadeza y empecé a recorrer con mi lengua sus labios íntimos.

-Edward sigue –jadeaba.

Tenerla asi después de tanto tiempo me excitaba tanto que estuve a punto de correrme ahí mismo con niño de 13 Años.

Mi lengua jugueteo traviesa con su clítoris y pude probar su excitación mientras recorría mi lengua, Bella se movía frenética así que tuve que agarrarla fuertemente de la cadera para poder continuar.

No demoro mucho para llegar al orgasmo –Edward Edward –grito agarrando mi cabello y empujándome contra su intimidad.

Bella estaba sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortada y el cabello húmedo pegado en el rostro. Se la veía tan sexi.

Me atrajo hacia ella con fuerza, la rodee por la cintura y la bese frenéticamente. Cambiamos de posición y ahora Bella estaba sobre mi regazo, sentada en mi erección, aplastándola dolorosamente, sabia que no resistiría mucho antes de voltearla y cogerla como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

Tenia en su rostro una sexi sonrisa post orgásmica, empezó a besar mi abdomen recorriendo mis marcados abdominales con la punta de la lengua.

La sentía cerca de mi erección, cerca, dolorosamente cerca.

Su mano acaricio mi pene sin vergüenza, subiendo y bajando sobre el un par de veces.

-Bella eres mi perdición –jadee viendo su malévola sonrisa.

Bella jadeaba mi nombre y eso me excitaba, llegados a este punto de desesperación por la abstinencia sexual todo me excitaba. Bella y yo desde la puta graduación éramos sexualmente activos.

Tuve un maldito recuerdo de Bella haciéndome sexo oral en la cabañita que tenían mis padres en las afueras de Forks y paso lo que me temía. Me corrí como adolescente.

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos al ver mi semen regarse por su mano.

-Mierda –dije jadeante –me temía esto.

Bella solto una risita nerviosa, solto mi flácido miembro y se recostó en mi pecho con la respiración entrecortada –al menos quedaste complacido –volvio a reírse.

-No te rias niña hormonas alteradas –refunfuñe.

-Ok niño-odio-la-abstinebcia-sexual-porque-mi-novia-no-recuerda-nada.

La bese y reímos.

-Umm… mejor que no paso –dije nervioso.

-Porque?

-Porque así no fue como pasaron las cosas –admití.

-Ah no?

-No… aunque si tuvimos un par de juegos sucios antes de…

-No me lo cuentes, quiero experimentarlo.

¿Acaso estaba soñando o ella me había pedido que experimentemos todo lo que pasamos antes de llegar a tercera base?

E l desayuno llego en ese momento, desayunamos rápidamente y llame a Alice, quien como siempre ya estaba preparada. Había salido a comprarle un vestido a Bella, debía de admitir que a veces mi hermanita era muy útil.

Pedimos a Gianna que no le comente nada de lo sucedido a mi tio y salimos en busca de nuestros coches al parqueadero de la disco, ahí seguían gracias al cielo.

Al llegar a casa de Bella Charlie nos esperaba furioso. Y con toda la razón del mundo, eran las 6 de la tarde y bela recién llegaba.

-Porque no tuvieron al menos la decencia de avisarme donde estaban?

-Papa yo…

-Bella estas castigada por el resto de tu vida, ahora sube a tu dormitorio, quiero hablar con este joven.

-Papa se amble si? Edward es mi novio.

Sonreí, se escuchaba tan bien que Bella vuelva a decirme eso. Bella subió y le hice una seña para que sepa que volvería por ella en la noche.

-Siéntate hijo-dijo Charlie sonriendo, obviamente lo anterior había sido una actuación.

-Charlie?

-quiero que me cuentes como van las cosas con Bella? A recordado algo?

-No, lamentablemente no a recordado nada –dije tristemente.

-Umm.. Como van las cosas entre Uds? Ya faltan 15 dias para la boda.

Me estremecí al recordarlo.

-A que se debe la pregunta?

-A que hoy llamo la mama de Bella para preguntarme si cancelaba o no los tickets de avión y no supe que decirle.

-Charlie, Bella y yo vamos bien. Creo que me quiere, me lo ha dicho, pero no te puedo asegurar que en 15 dias me quiera lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo.

Sentí como mi vista se tornaba nublosa, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Siento… siento haber tocado el tema –dijo torpemente Charlie.

-No te preocupes Charlie, pero me tengo que ir, mi madre debe estar preocupada.

Llegue a la casa llorando, la realidad me abrumo, tenia solo 15 dias para hacer que Bella me recuerde, ya había perdido la mitad de mi tiempo y solo había logrado que confié en mi… pero después de lo que paso hoy sabia que era especial para ella. Aunque para el amor que yo sentía ser especial no era suficiente.

Me arrastre hasta mi dormitorio, Esme me vio e intento acercarse pero le hice una seña para que me deje solo, le lance un beso para que no se ofenda y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

Recordé que Bella me esperaba, pero no quería queme vea así, roto.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto:

_**Bella, cariño no ire esta noche tengo que ayudar a Carlisle con un par de cosas. Te adoro Edward.**_

No paso mucho tiempo que recibí su contestación:

_**No te preocupes, estoy agotada asi que dormiré temprano. Te quiero. Bella.**_

Suspire y me acosté en mi cama haciéndome pelotita, escondiendo mi cabeza en las rodillas y llorando como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Si les gusto dejen un review ke diga:**_

_**"AMO QUE YA FALTEN SOLO 15 DIAS"**_

_**jajajaja**_

_**espero ke les haya gustado.. tratare de actulizar prontito.. ya me compre una portatil asi ke tengo mas tiempo! ;)**_

_**no es divertido usar la PC de la casa y compartirla con mas gente! u.u**_

_**Besitoos! **_

_**Voy tarde para un examene en la U! :S**_


	16. 16 de Mayo Descubriendo Cosas Nuevas

_**Hola nenas!**_

_**2 anuncios..**_

_**el primero eske me pidieron permiso para subir mi fic en una pagina llamada DIARIO TWILIGHT**_

_**asi ke lo podran ver tambienmas personas..**_

_**lo malo es ke haya recien van por el cap 4 de este fic.. sube de 4 en 4 creo..**_

_**y tendre ke esperar ke se pongan al dia como esta acapara subir el siguiente..**_

_**pero como las amo por ser buenas lectoras... se me ocurrio una idea ke se la copiare a la nina ke escribe los mejore fics ke he leido MerySnz**_

_**x sus reviews les contestare con una avance del siguiente cap.. **_

_**solo sera xke me tardare 1 poco con el otro sale!**_

_**espero ke les guste estee:**_

* * *

_**16 de mayo descubriendo cosas nuevas**_

**_16 de Mayo:_**

**Bella POV:**

Me levante mas temprano que de costumbre, pequeños rayos de sol entraban a través de mi ventana haciendo que mi dormitorio este ligeramente mas iluminado que de costumbre.

Hice la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, cepillarme los dientes, ducharme, arreglarme, desayunar y había ocupado mas tiempo que anteriores ocasiones. Estaba segura que se debía a mi falta de concentración, había pasado toda la mañana pensando en lo que había ocurrido ayer con Edward, me había quedado tonta.

Esperaba ansiosa su llamada pero el no me llamo, desesperada saque mi portátil y estaba dispuesta a iniciar sesión en MSN para ver si ai lo encontraba, no quería que se sienta presionado ni acosado.

El sonido de la puerta de mi casa me desconcentro asi que baje a atender a la visita inesperada con la esperanza de que sea Edward, aunqué el hubiera preferido maneras distintas de entrar a casa.

Baje apresurada y un tanto asustada por no saber quien tocaba la puerta y por andar en mis cavilaciones mentales me olvide de lo esencial, ver primero quien es antes de abrir.

-Bella

-Jacob –grite asustada, jamás espere verlo a EL ahí

-Me recuerdas? –pregunto asfixiándome con un abrazo.

Claro eres mi acosador favorito, idiota.

-Tanto acoso te hace inolvidable –murmure.

-Vamos no seas grosera invítame a pasar –dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta de mi casa y se dirigía al sofá, tal como si supiera donde recibíamos a las visitas.

-eres un atrevido como te atreves a pasar asi a mi casa?

-Vamos Bella ven –dijo llamándome con el dedo mientras yo calculaba cuanto alcanzaría a correr y a sea hacia la comisaria o a casa de Edward antes que me alcance –traje algo para ensenarte, a ver si asi confias en mi de una vez por todas.

Yo seguía estática y rezando para que Edward aparezca en cualquier momento. El intruso se levanto, me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia el sofá, saco un iPOD de su bolsillo y estuvo buscando algo hasta que me lo entrego, aplasto una esquina de la pantalla y empezaron a salir una a una fotos de los dos.

Estaba atónita, fotos en la playa, en casa, con CHARLIE, con un hombre en silla de ruedas, Charlie y ese sr –el es mi padre Billy –dijo Jacob señalando al hombre en la silla de ruedas .

Habían fotos en una fiesta que parecía ser mía –Sweet 16 –dijo Jacob señalando mi vestido y su terno –yo fui el guapo caballero.

Ahora si estaba muy confundida, Jacob tenia en fotos resumida toda mi vida… y Edward?

Pero aun quedaba un detalle Charlie apoyaba a Edward, el me había dicho que me casaría con Edward, que el era mi novio, que rayos pasaba?

-Tu y yo…

-Tu y yo éramos novios hasta que el imbécil de Cullen regreso a meterse entre nosotros…

-Pero Charlie…

-Charlie –suspiro –no te das cuenta que los Cullen son importantes? Prefirio el poder de los Cullen que la amistad con mi padre y que el amor que tu y yo sentimos.

-Pero yo me iba a casar con el.

-Pero obligada…

-nooo

-Bella tu y yo teníamos planes, tu pensabas dejar a Edward plantado y huir conmigo la noche antes de la boda, todo era una farsa… el problema es que el piensa que si lo amas… me entiendes?

Jaco parecía desesperado y frustrado, su rostro aparentaba preocupación y ansias .

-Tu dices que yo me iba a escapar, dejando plantado a Edward porque te amaba a ti… y que Charlie quería que me case por interés… y que Edward pensaba que yo realmente lo amaba y por eso hace todo esto sin saber la verdad?

-Exacto mi amor.

-No e digas asi, me da asco.

-Pero Bella…

-Jacob vete, necesito estar sola… necesito…

-tu necesitas verlo con tus propios ojos.

Con sus brazotes me agarro y me arrastro hacia la puerta.

-Suéltame bruto, a donde me llevas.

-A mi casa –dijo mientras me subía a su coche.

-No quiero ir ni a la esquina contigo –grite pero el haba activado el seguro de la puerta y su carro era tan actualizado que no sabía como mierda quitárselo. El infeliz me tenia atrapada y no podía hacer nada.

Cruce los brazos frente a mi pecho y no dije nada, anduvimos en coche 1 hora y para mi desgracia olvide mi celular y no tenia como pedir rescate.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña pero acogedora, el Sr. Que se hacia llamar Billy nos recibió, se sorprendió mucho de verme, pero Jacob le pidió que nos deje solos.

-Bueno que quieres? –pregunte enojada

-Que sepas la verdad…

Me paso dos boletos de avión con destino a Suramérica y mis ojos estuvieron apunto de estallar en lagrimas.

-Hay mas –dijo lanzándome un álbum repleto de fotos de ambos en diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas. Queria salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Aparentemente yo era un monstruo… un monstruo sin corazón que iba a engañar a una persona tan hermosa como Edward Cullen que hacia de todo por mi, esto no era para nada justo.

-Jacob me llevas a casa por favor… yo… no me siento bien…

-No te preocupes ahora ya sabes la verdad… era todo lo que necesitaba, que sepas que tienes otra opción, YO.

-Gracias –haria lo que sea con tal de salir de esa casa.

Jacob me llevo de regreso a casa, entro conmigo y busque mi celular pero no había nada, ni un mensaje ni una llamada de Edward, NADA.

-Bella espero que todo esto haya ayudado.

-Si gracias –conteste totalmente destrozada

-Te amo Bella por eso hago esto –dijo Jacob Black y luego dio un fugaz beso en mis labios.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi casa empecé a llorar tanto que sentía que e ahogaba, subi a mi habitación tome en mis manos la foto con Edward y me tire en el piso. No soportaba hacerle daño, eso no era lo que yo quería para el. Edward se había convertido en alguien verdaderamente especial para mi y quería lo mejor para el. Y ahora lo mejor no era yo.

Me aoville en el piso junto con su foto, llorando tanto que mi blusa estaba empapada al igual que mis mejillas, que Edward no aparezca en todo el dia ayudaba, ayudaba mucho, no quería que me vea destrozada como me encontraba ahora.

Después de llorar como 3 horas y de no almorzar tome la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, o al menos de lo que recordaba de mi vida… me iría lejos de Edward y de Jacob, si Jacob estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo le pretendía a hacer a Edward significaba que el tampoco era una buena persona, era tan basura como yo.

Guarde mi ropa y mi portátil en un bolso, tome mis documentos y lo mas importante que tenia a mano y decidí marcharme, aun no sabía a donde pero me ira, rebuscando encontré mi pasaporte y mis tarjetas de crédito. Salí del dormitorio aun bañada en lagrimas, quise escribirle a Edward pero decidí que una ruptura limpia era mejor para el. Me perdería de su vida.

Ya había bajado mi bolso pero me regrese a mi dormitorio por algo, mi foto con Edward. Quería que el se olvide de mi, pero yo jamás me olvidare de el, de eso estaba segura. Jamás podría querer a otro como lo quiero a él.

Me decidí a dejarle una nota, sabia que en cualquier momento podría subir por mi ventana a buscarme:

_**Edward no soy buena para ti… te quiero pero no puedo seguir contigo, créeme que es lo mejor y me duele tomar esta decisión…**_

_**Por favor sigue tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido…**_

_**Bella.**_

Baje corriendo, llorando, gimiendo con la foto de Edward en la mano y tome mi equipaje. Pare un taxi y le pedí que se dirija directamente al aeropuerto, tire mi celular por la ventana y sin mirar atrás deje todo lo que había sido mi vida en ese momento, no sortaria lastimar mas a nadie. Charlie… Charlie se recuperaría.

Pedí un vuelo a Phoenix, pasaría esta noche donde mi madre y mañana partiría a algún lugar remoto donde no me puedan encontrar.

En el avión aun seguía llorando asi que muchas personas me miraban de una manera muy extraña. Al aterrizar me dirigí lo mas pronto posible a casa de mi madre .

Al llegar me sorprendió ver que mi madre y Phil no estaban pero use la llave que guardábamos debajo de la alfombra de la entrada y entre a casa.

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada, imagine a cara de Edward al llegar y no verme, el corazón se me hizo pequeño y me sentí miserable.

Saque la foto con Edward de mi bolsillo, estaba arrugada, tome plástico de cocina y le hice un rudimentario forro para que mis lagrimas no la dañen. Me meti en la cama abrazando la foto de Edward, creo que ahora comprendía cosas que antes no.

El amor no necesita tiempo para crecer, necesita cuidado y atención. Conocia a Edward hace 19 dias y llevaba 16 dias intentando recordarlo y sentía por el algo as que un simple cariño, amor. Y acababa de dejarlo, tal y como pretendía hacerlo antes, yo era una persona miserable que no merecía ser amada y menso por alguien como el.

Edward no me merecía, lo dejaría ser feliz, quería que conozca a alguien que e borre de su mente. No quería que sufra por alguien que no vale la pena como yo.

Sentia como mis parpados cada vez se hacían mas pesados y las lagrimas quemaban al bajar por mis mejillas, quería gritar y llamar a Edward, decirle que lo amaba pero no, no era correcto.

* * *

_**Triste verdad?**_

_**T.T**_

_**bueno ya saben contestare sus REVIEWS con un adelanto!**_

_**aki les dejoel link de la pag ke publico mi fic x si kieren verlo - .com/fan-fics/30-dias-para-recordar/**_

_**Besiitos!**_


	17. 17 de Mayo Confesiones

_**Hola mis keriiiidas lectoras!**_

_**les debo unas disculpas enormes!**_

_**La U me tenia full pero ya saque tiempo y acomode mis horarios y ya estoy de uevo en linea...**_

_**siento la demora.. no volvera a pasar.. prometo actualizar semanalente como antes!**_

_**a las nenas de Diario Twilight tb mil disculpas!**_

_**Estudio Medicina entiendanme.. jeje**_

_**este cao esta peke pos el viernes subire uno mejor [ya estoy trabajando en eso]**_

_**Espero les guste...**_

* * *

**17 de Mayo Confesiones**

_**17de Mayo:**_

Abrí mis ojos desconcertada, pensando que tal vez todo había sido un sueno pero me sorprendió mucho darme cuanta que no estaba sola. Edward dormía a mi lado notablemente agotado, aun no había movido ningún musculo y por lo tanto el no noto que me desperté, su rostro; aun dormido denotaba preocupación.

Me levante lentamente de la cama, agarrando el brazo de Edward que me rodeaba y colocándolo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, Me maraville un instante con su hermosura, coloque un par de cabellos dorados en su sitio, acaricie su mejilla y bese su frente lentamente.

No se como me había encontrado, pero una parte de mi era feliz por que lo hiciera, aunque otra; la mas fuerte me decía que debía alejarme de el, que el no merecía sufrir por alguien como yo.

Esto debía terminar aquí por mucho que lo quiera, por mucho que este muriendo al dejarlo. Empecé a llorar nuevamente, y me apresure a recoger mis cosas sin dejar de ver el rostro hermoso del ángel que había despertado a mi lado.

-Bella –dijo Edward evitando que siga mi camino hacia la puerta.

-Edward yo…

-No te vayas por favor –pidió.

-Edward debo hacerlo –dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

Edward se levanto y corrió hacia mi, me tomo de la cintura y me rodeo con un dulce abrazo por la espalda.

-Dame 10 minutos para aclarar todo cariño, por favor –rogo con ojos tiernos.

Como podía negarme ante la mirada más hermosa que he tenido enfrente?

Camine hacia la cama y me senté en el borde –Edward no quiero lastimarte… yo…

-Entonces no lo hagas y quédate conmigo –dijo tomando mi rostro con ambas manos y obligándome a mirarlo –no importan los motivos que te hayan hecho marcharte, no me importan… solo quédate a mi lado. Te necesito Swanny.

Sonreí por el apodo y cerré los ojos lentamente…

No importaba si antes no amaba a Edward, ahora, en este preciso momento mi corazón latía desbocado ante su mirada y no ansiaba nada mas que estar con el por lo que me quede de vida.

Quería ser sincera con el y contarle todo para que no existan mas adelante secretos entre nosotros que nos puedan separar. Pero el miedo me paralizaba, temía su rechazo.

Después de un largo instante tome la valentía de decirle porque había huido de Forks.

-Edward… quiero ser sincera contigo y contarte porque me fui de Forks…

-No hace falta decir nada –me interrumpió –solo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Regresa amor.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, el no quería nada, no le importaba nada. SOLO YO.

Me sentía feliz y eso era algo extraño en un momento como este, me abalance entre sus brazos y llore.

Llore pensando que era la peor persona del mundo, llore pensando que el era lo mejor de este mundo. Me resultaba imposible creer que alguien como el se fije en alguien sin corazón como yo.

Tal vez mi corazón acababa de despertar de un largo letargo… eso era lo que mi subconsciente esperaba; si la Bella de antes era frívola y sin corazón, la Bella de ahora entregaría su vida por hacer feliz al dueño de su amor.

Creo que nos quedamos dormidos asi, abrazados sin querer despegarnos el uno del otro. AL despertar nuevamente lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue su rostro, hermoso, feliz y ansioso.

Una gran sonrisa apareció de repente y sus labios buscaron desesperados los míos. Sus brazos aferraban mi cuerpo al suyo y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante tal estimulo con precipitación.

Pero como siempre algo tiene que dañar el momento, y ese fue mi imprudente estomago que sonó en ese instante al detectar un olor proveniente del piso de abajo.

-Te prepare comida cielo – dijo sin parar de besarme

-Creo que te debo la vida –susurre sorprendentemente hambrienta.

Comí mas rápido de costumbre, no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto sin el. Lo necesitaba.

-Podemos regresar a casa? –pregunto traspasándome con sus ojos verdes.

-Creo que si –susurre –Charlie debe estar preocupado.

-Bastante, el me dijo que tal vez podría encontrarte aquí –contesto con la mirada ausente y meditando sobre algo, pasaron varios segundos hasta que el pueda unir sus ideas y lanzar la pregunta –Bella como supiste como entrar a casa de tu madre?

-Umm… pues la verdad es que… no tengo idea –conteste con sinceridad –creo que lo hice mecánicamente.

-Estas recordando amor, lo estas logrando –grito Edward eufórico y ahogándome con un abrazo –me recuerdas? Vamos dime lo que sea si?

-Pues yo…

El teléfono de Edward sono e el momento preciso, interrumpieron mi estúpido intento or no romperle el corazón a Edward al decirle que recordaba unas llaves y no a El.

-Alice esta desesperada y quería venir para aca –comento

-Y que le has dicho?

-Que te encontré, estás conmigo y hoy serás toda mía. En resumen que no moleste.

-Eres cruel con la duende –dije entre risas

-Lo se, pero si no lo hago yo, quien lo hará?

Reímos juntos un buen rato antes de ir a buscar mis cosas y llevarlas al coche.

Edward iba callado asi que intente descubrir lo que el quería.

-Cariño seguro no quieres saber porque me fui de casa?

Cruce los dedos por debajo del pantalón para que me diga que si.

-Sí, estoy seguro que no quiero saber –contesto rápidamente.

-Puedo saber a que se debe la falta de curiosidad en Edward Cullen –dije con cara de sorprendida tratando de que no se note mi nerviosismo.

-Simplemente no quiero saber, no me importa nada. Solo tu.

Eso me hacía sentir como una gran montana de basura, el era un príncipe y yo una rana.

-Que quieres hacer hoy? Es sábado –me dijo guiñándome un ojo –tequila?

-Lo que quieras –conteste disimulando las lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

Llegamos a un pequeño bar, no muy elegante pero muy cómodo.

-Tenemos toda la noche, nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 8 de la mañana –me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Perfecto –conteste tratando de moderar el timbre de mi voz

-Dos shots por favor –ordeno mi novio educadamente.

-Enseguida –le contesto la camarera guiñándole un ojo.

Esa tenía suerte de que no este de ánimos, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera levantado y la hubiera arrastrado por todo el salón.

Pero hoy no, hoy no lo haría, me comportaría como toda una dama… o lo intentaría.

-En que piensas? –pregunto

-En ti…

-En mi?

-En ti y en mi… en los dos…

-Me gusta que pienses en los dos como uno solo –contesto acariciando mi mejilla.

-A partir de ahora lo hare siempre…

-No sabes cuánto me agrada escuchar eso –me interrumpió.

-Quiero hacerte feliz

-Yo quiero que tu seas feliz…

-Mi felicidad es tu felicidad –lo interrumpí.

-Pues la mía es la tuya, no quiero que seas infeliz por hacerme feliz a mi…

-No he dicho eso, tú me haces feliz –interrumpí nuevamente –eres la razón de que despierte con una sonrisa en mi rostro cada mañana.

-Siento la interrupción –dijo la camarera con una sonrisa que demostraba que no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Es más podría apostar mi alma con el vampiro de Crepúsculo a que estaba feliz.

-No se preocupe Srta. –contesto educadamente Edward.

LA chica nos dejo el pedido y se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Edward me paso mi pequeño vaso, limón y sal. Luego cogió el de el y a la cuenta de tres alzamos nuestros vasos.

No sabía que mi novio disfrutaba de la bebida y estaba descubriendo que a mi era algo que también me llamaba la atención.

No se cuantos tragos tomamos, ni cuantas palabras nos dijimos.

Solo fui consciente de que regrese a casa ala do del hombre que amaba y dormí entre sus brazos esa noche, en mi vieja cama de Phoenix.

Sentia sus besos recorrer mi cuello y sus caricias descender por mi cuerpo, me encontraba feliz en aquel momento. Egoístamente feliz.

Edward me repetía al oído que me amaba mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, poco a poco nuestra ropa iba desapareciendo, su sabor a licor y menta me extasiaba. Queria mas de el, no me cansaria jamás de un ser tan perfecto como Edward Cullen.

La noche avanzo entre nuestras caricias apresuradas, ninguna levaba a ningún lado. Eran simples besos apasionados y traviesas caricias.

Ambos en ropa interior nos deleitamos con nuestros cuerpos. El sabia que yo estaba dispuesta a todo pero no intento sobrepasarse. El tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel me hacia sentir como si fuera a estallar en llamas. Pero me enloquecía. Me agradaba.

Me quede dormida entre sus brazos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en mi pecho. Como uno solo, un solo ser.

Me sentía segura con el, pero la culpa no me dejaba tranquila, sabía que en algún momento mi ángel tenia que saber la verdad y mi mayor temor seria que se aleje de mi.

Pero si disfruto de la compañía de alguien que se que merece todo, le cortaría las alas para evitar que sea feliz y se quede atrapado con alguien que no vale lo que el merece?

Si Edward decidía alejarse de mi moriría de dolor, pero lo aceptaría. Todo con tal de verlo feliz.

* * *

_**Mil discupas de nuevo..**_

_**acepto reclamos y todo lo ke deseen en un review! jejeje**_

_**El viernes actualiizooo! bye! =)**_


	18. Chapter 18 NO ME ODIEN!

Hola!

Se que me han estado odiando por dejar de escribir pero como algunas de ustedes han dicho... TENGO UNA VIDA.

No es justificación, lo sé pero no tenia tiempo para nada, todos los días me llegan sus mensajes y créanme ustedes hicieron que me den ganas de terminar esto que empecé.

Escribir me desestresa y en esa época de mi vida en que leí toda la saga crepúsculo en dos semanas empecé a enredarme con toda su historia y he aquí los resultados. jajajaja

Gracias a la cantidad de mensajes que me han dejado, en serio que son intensas jajaja y eso de una u otra manera es bueno, porque me hacen sentir que les gustaba lo que hacia.

En fin, terminaré de escribir esto pero les pido tiempo. Ya que debo re conectarme con la historia y aparte TENGO UNA VIDA: trabajo, estudio, familia, hijos (hijos no) jajaja en fin, denme tiempo y les doy mi palabra que antes de lo que se esperan borraré este montón de palabras que estoy escribiendo como loca y tendrán el capitulo 18 de este Fic, que será el último que escribiré.

Si me quieren insultar, decir que soy la peor y desearme la muerte por dejarlo inconcluso tanto tiempo... espero sus comentarios! jajajaja me lo merezco y será divertido.

De nuevo, gracias a todas.

Son geniales (:


End file.
